Revenez près de nous
by Shitema 94
Summary: Après la bataille finale, qui a vu la chute de Lord Voldemort, Harry cherche à ramener ceux qu'il a vu disparaitre... Mais cela est-il réellement possible?
1. Chapitre 1 : Après la bataille

**Chapitre 1**** : Après la bataille.**

_« Tom Jedusor s'abattit sur le sol dans une fin triviale, le corps faible, ratatiné, les mains blanches et vides, son visage de serpent dépourvu d'expression, inconscient._

_Voldemort était mort, tué par son propre maléfice qui avait rebondi sur lui._

_Harry, les deux baguettes à la main, regarda la dépouille de son ennemi. »_

_J., Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort._

Il y eu un instant de flottement. Parmi la foule réunie, dans la Grande Salle, des survivants, plus un souffle ne se faisait entendre.

Plus un bruit.

Tous s'attendaient à voir Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom se relever l'air de rien, affichant un sourire maléfique à celui qui lui faisait bravement face.

Face depuis si longtemps maintenant…

Son eternel adversaire. Le seul capable de le tuer. L'élu.

Un sourire qui montrerait à tous que malgré leurs efforts, malgré les morts, malgré les blessés, malgré les épreuves traversées, le seigneur des ténèbres se relevait toujours.

Dans son regard, on y lirait de la dérision face aux gestes désespérés des derniers combattants. Les derniers résistants du monde libre.

Ce sourire, qui n'en serait pas vraiment un, sonnerait la fin de la paix pour ce monde. Le début du règne des forces du mal.

1 seconde.

Rien ne bougeait.

Le ciel au-dessus d'eux commençait doucement à se dégager de ces épais nuages noirs qui l'encombraient.

Si quelqu'un avait levé les yeux à cet instant, il aurait pu y voir un signe…

Le signe d'une victoire.

De leur victoire.

Du bien sur le mal.

Mais tous les regards restaient désespérément fixés vers le Survivant.

L'élu.

Et le corps, toujours immobile, de celui qui fut une des plus grande menace et le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps.

Immobile. Eternellement figé.

Le temps paraissait se dérouler au ralenti.

2 Secondes.

La Grande Salle fut soudainement déchiré de cris.

Des hurlements de victoire.

Suivis d'une marée humaine allant s'écraser sur le Survivant, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, faisant toujours face à son plus grand ennemi aujourd'hui vaincu.

Ses deux meilleurs amis furent les premiers à l'atteindre. Ils l'enlacèrent avec force et comme pris dans une frénésie de joie.

Il reçut des tapes dans le dos, se fit étreindre de toutes parts par des personnes dont il n'en connaissait pas la moitié.

Mais peu lui importait. En cet instant, il était heureux. Et tous partageaient ce même soulagement causé par la disparition du mage noir.

Une disparition qui signifiait beaucoup. Le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Une vie libre, plus de guerres, plus de morts, plus de pertes…

Car, lui, des pertes il en avait subis…Plus que raison.

Et il en avait assez. S'en était trop.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la marée se fut un temps soit peu dispersée, et qu'il put enfin se déplacer, il se dirigea vers ses deux meilleurs amis, assis dans un coin isolé.

En effet, Ronald Weasley paraissait abattu et inconsolable. Il se tenait très proche de leur meilleure amie et avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Elle-même l'entourait de ses bras et laissait son menton reposé sur la tête du rouquin.

Elle semblait tenter de le réconforter. Une perte dans la famille Weasley.

Son frère…

Tant de personnes étaient mortes pour lui permettre de réaliser ce pour quoi il était destiné.

Comment les oublier.

Tous ces visages…

Ils hantaient son esprit depuis qu'il les avaient vus, allongés, morts, sous le plafond enchanté.

La majorité ? Des inconnus ou des personnes qu'il avait entraperçues lors de sa courte vie.

Malheureusement, dans le grand nombre de corps reposant, s'y trouvait des gens appartenant à son entourage.

Dans un coin, il vit toute la famille Weasley. Excepté Ron. Ils étaient tous agenouillés auprès du corps sans vie de Fred. Son jumeau, George, sanglotait désespérément sur son torse, désormais immobile et froid.

Même a la distance ou il se trouvait, Harry pouvait l'entendre murmurer lamentablement à sa moitié éteinte _« N-non non… R-Reviens… Ne m'laisse pas… J'ai… J'ai encore besoin d'toi… Fred… »_

Se tenant à ses cotés, son frère Charlie. Celui-ci serrait fermement son épaule, essayant de lui insuffler un peu de réconfort. Tout près, Bill et Fleur étaient enlacés et gémissaient silencieusement. Les joues inondées de larmes, Percy sanglotaient, ses lunettes en écailles dans une main. Mr Weasley pleurait, tenant sa femme contre lui. Elle, cette femme si forte d'ordinaire, menaçait de s'effondrer à n'importe quel instant.

Ginny, quant à elle, pleurait sur l'épaule de Charlie qui avait son bras libre en travers de ses épaules.

Elle paraissait tellement perdue et abattue qu'Harry n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : aller la retrouver et la serrer le plus fort qu'il le pouvait pour effacer un tant soit peu sa peine…

Mais il ne se le permettrait pas…

Il n'en avait pas le droit.

Tout d'abord, il se sentait responsable de la mort de son frère alors qu'il était présent lorsque le mur avait explosé. Explosion qui avait couté la vie à Frédéric Weasley.

_-« Fred… »_

Il se souviendrait toujours de ce jeune homme rieur et plein de vie.

C'était tellement injuste de mourir à 20 ans… Laissant derrière lui sa famille, son frère jumeau, ses amis, et notamment… Angelina… Angelina Johnson, sa fiancée.

Fred et George… Deux maillons d'une même chaine. Deux moitiés d'un même tout. Deux moitiés désormais séparés à jamais…

Toutes leurs blagues.

Harry eut un petit sourire triste et mélancolique à l'évocation de ces souvenirs.

Une histoire de cuvette de toilettes qu'ils voulaient tant envoyer à leur sœur.

Tant de brimades à l'encontre de leur frère, Ron.

Tant de remontrances de la part de leur mère, Molly.

Tant de rires malgré tout.

C'étaient également eux qui lui avaient fait cadeau de la carte des Maraudeurs, qui appartenait autrefois à son propre père et son groupe d'ami.

L'argent gagné par lui-même lors du tournoi des trois sorciers en 4ème année, qu'il avait donné aux jumeaux Weasley pour leurs permettre d'ouvrir leur propre magasin de farces et attrapes sur le Chemin de Traverse. Magasin qui aujourd'hui avait un franc succès, notamment grâce aux prodigieuses inventions des deux frères farceurs.

Et les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées…

_**Flashback :**_

_-« Vous ais-je informé de ma démission ? _S'était écrié Percy en lançant un sortilège sur le ministre de la magie.

_-« Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour ! _S'était exclamé Fred.

-« _Tu as vraiment fais de l'humour, Perce… Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu… »_

Et puis la liste des morts ne s'étaient pas arrêtée là…

Lupin…

Remus Lupin, un des plus proches amis de son père, James Potter, du temps de leurs études à Poudlard.

Le dernier des Maraudeurs s'était éteint en même temps que cette guerre.

Le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qu'il n'ait jamais eu. Lui et Sirius lui avait tant parlé de James… Lupin le revoyait dans les traits de son fils…

_-«_ _Non, je pense que tu es comme James. »_

C'était également lui qui lui avait appris le sortilège du Patronus. Un sortilège qui lui avait tant de fois sauvé la vie face aux Détraqueurs.

Un cerf… La marque de son père. Grace à ce sortilège, il avait l'impression de sentir la présence de son père à ses cotés… Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'expérimenter…

Il venait tout juste d'avoir un fils… Un cadeau inespéré pour lui… Encore un orphelin qui n'aura pas la chance de connaitre ses parents.

_-« Moi aussi_, dit Lupin, _Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir le connaitre… mais il saura pourquoi je suis mort et j'espère qu'il comprendra. J'essayais de construire un monde dans lequel il puisse avoir une vie plus heureuse. »_

Ces dernières paroles résonnèrent en écho dans la tête d'Harry.

_*C'est tellement injuste*_

Il serra les poings.

Et puis Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin.

Morte aux cotés de son mari, dans cette bataille.

Elle, qui avait mis tant de temps à persuader Remus qu'ils pourraient être ensembles malgré la lycanthropie de ce dernier.

Elle qui ne pourrait plus profiter de lui désormais.

Elle qui ne verra pas grandir son fils.

La mort les avaient emportée tous les deux sans crier gare.

Harry se souvint. La soirée de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore. Mme Weasley avait alors dit, en s'adressant à Remus : _«Mais c'est toi qu'elle veut ! » _

Depuis ce moment là, ils les avaient toujours vus ensemble.

Elle avait toute la vie devant elle… Une vie remplie d'amour et de rires… Une vie dont elle ne profitera pas…

Harry serra les dents ainsi que les poings encore plus forts.

Ils étaient tous morts pour lui… et il avait réussi. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il pouvait surement faire quelque chose… N'importe quoi !

Il leur devait bien ca…

Ils les aimaient.

Ils les considéraient comme sa famille.

Non… C'était sa famille ! Les Weasley et tous les autres **étaient** sa famille.

Ils l'avaient toujours soutenu dans toutes les épreuves qu'il avait dû traverser.

Il se tourna alors dans la direction de Ron et d'Hermione.

Ron avait retrouvé un peu de son calme mais semblait ne vouloir, en aucun cas, se retrouver loin de sa « 'mione ».

Harry espérait qu'après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangés en plein milieu de la bataille, que les choses allaient enfin évoluer entres eux. Ils en avaient vraiment besoin et le méritaient plus que quiconque.

Il leva la tête vers le plafond magique en soupirant légèrement.

L'aube était là.

C'est avec cette constatation qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était épuisé… Tant physiquement que moralement… Quoi de plus normal après ça !

Il n'avait plus qu'une envie : Dormir, et ainsi oublier pour quelques heures tous ceux qu'il a perdus… Tous ceux qui se sont sacrifiés pour la bonne cause… Tous ceux qui, grâce à leur courage, ont permis de vaincre Lord Voldemort…

_-« C-c'est ma faute… »_Fut la seule pensée qui stagnait dans son esprit.

C'était vrai. Il avait vaincu Tom Elvis Jedusor et il était soulagé… Mais il lui restait toujours ce poids…, cette culpabilité que tous les survivants ressentent après un drame pareil.

_-« Je vais me coucher… Vous venez ? »_Murmura t-il à l'adresse de ses deux amis.

Ron se contenta d'hocher la tête affirmativement en soupirant, et de se lever à son tour, l'air misérable.

_-« Oui, on en a tous besoin je crois »_Ajouta Hermione.

Le Trio parti donc, le pas lourd, en direction de la tour de Gryffondor.

Harry croisa le regard de Ginny et celle-ci quitta sa famille pour les rejoindre.

Ou plus exactement, pour _le_ rejoindre.

Il lui avait tellement manqué cette année loin de tout, qu'elle ressentait le besoin étourdissant de le toucher pour s'assurer qu'il était vraiment là. Près d'elle. Qu'elle ne rêve pas comme cela lui était déjà arrivé. Mais, dans ses rêves, tout le monde était vivant…

_*Pauvre idiote… c'est la guerre ! Il y a toujours des victimes… Qu'est-ce que tu t'imaginais ?* _soupira t-elle intérieurement.

Elle les rattrapa alors qu'ils commençaient à monter l'escalier de marbre.

Sans attendre, ni parler, elle attrapa la main d'Harry dans la sienne et la serra de toutes ses forces.

Elle se sentait si bien là…Elle se sentait enfin complète, alors qu'il était à ses cotés…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer durant tout le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune.

Ses yeux verts émeraudes ne brillaient plus autant qu'avant, ils étaient assombris et reflétaient quelque chose comme de la… tristesse.

Ses lèvres, qu'elle savait si douces, étaient affaissées.

Elle serra plus fort sa main.

Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait en cet instant c'était de lui retirer un peu de la souffrance qu'il ressentait, elle voulait le soulager de ce poids, apaiser son cœur…

Mais c'était impossible, malheureusement.

Mais elle serait là pour lui, tout simplement. Pour l'aimer, s'il voulait toujours d'elle.

Elle espérait que cela suffirait…

Le château était encore baigné de ténèbres, si bien qu'elle ne put pas apercevoir les dégâts qu'avaient subis l'école.

Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui les laissa entrer sans demander de mot de passe, contrairement à son habitude.

_*Ce n'est pas une situation habituelle*_ se dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Arrivé en bas des marches des dortoirs des garçons, Ginny vit son frère entrainait sa meilleure amie à sa suite. Harry ne lâcha pas sa main et elle le suivit sans se poser la moindre question.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement. Dans la même position que celle de Ron et d'Hermione, enlacés dans le lit de ce dernier, sans ambigüité.

Ils avaient juste besoin de se sentir vivants…

Alors, cette nuit, ils firent une exception.

Vivants…

Oui, ils étaient vivants.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Sentiments

**Chapitre 2**** : Sentiments.**

Lentement, Harry refit surface.

Au loin, il entendit des murmures.

Ron et Hermione étaient encore dans le dortoir des garçons. Ron, assis sur son lit, enfilait une paire de chaussette sous un jean. Il était torse-nu et pestait à propos du fait qu'il ne retrouvait plus son tee-shirt préféré au couleur des Canons de Chudley, son équipe fétiche.

Il semblait avoir rameuté les deux filles encore présentes dans la chambre pour l'aider dans sa longue quête du bout de tissu.

Ginny, au vu de la tête qu'elle faisait, avait l'air de trouver la situation familière.

Lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, son frère et elle, étant les derniers enfants Weasley à rester au Terrier, ils s'affrontaient souvent dans des parties de quidditch. Lors de ces fameuses parties, ce cher Ronald avait ainsi pris l'habitude de porter son vêtement préféré pour se mettre dans la peau de son joueur favori, le gardien des Canons.

Et malheureusement le « satané bout de tissu », comme aimait le qualifiait Mme Weasley, avait une fâcheuse tendance à disparaitre. Selon les dires de Ronald. Alors que, du point de vue de Ginny, il avait simplement trouvé _miraculeusement_ le chemin de la machine à laver familiale.

Cette fois-ci pourtant, elle dut bien reconnaitre qu'il avait bel et bien disparut. Ou plutôt, que son grand-frère l'avait laissé trainer.

Ce qui fut en défaveur des jeunes filles qui furent réquisitionnées afin de le retrouver dans le champ de bataille qu'étaient les affaires du rouquin.

Hermione, dont les joues gardaient un léger rose soutenue, n'avait pas l'air de regretter outre mesure le fait que Ron n'en porte pas encore.

En effet, elle ne pouvait empêcher son regard chocolat de se porter sur le torse, assez musclé, de son meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami ? Plus vraiment depuis leur baiser de la veille, lors de la bataille qui avait décidée de leur survie.

Tous deux n'avaient pourtant pas encore abordé le sujet. Mais au moins, maintenant, elle connaissait les véritables sentiments du Weasley à son égard.

Oui, Il l'aimait.

Elle en était sûre et certaine à présent.

Ce qui, concernant ces deux-là, était une avancée prodigieuse !

Encore une fois elle ne put empêcher ses yeux de se détourner de la malle qu'elle était entrain de fouiller, pour les reposer inévitablement sur le torse dévoilé de celui pour qui elle ressentait des sentiments si forts.

A cet instant, elle bénit intérieurement le Quidditch pour le seul bénéfice d'avoir donné une telle carrure à Ron.

_*Quel merveilleux sport que le Quidditch* _pensa t-elle en souriant béatement.

Puis elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un tissu orange, ensevelit sous diverses affaires personnelles appartenant au rouquin.

Enfin ce fichu tee-shirt !

En le sortant de la malle et le dépliant, une pensée grotesque lui traversa l'esprit :

_*Il ferait un parfait chiffon à poussière !*_

Une pensée germa dans son esprit :

_*Comment peut-il porter çà ? Brrr…*_

_-« Ah… merci, on l'a enfin trouvé !_, s'exclama soudainement Ginny, _on va enfin pouvoir aller manger »._

_-« Ron… J'espère que tu ne comptes pas porter çà… »_

_Le _concerné parut étonné de sa question et tourna la tête dans sa direction.

_-«Ben si, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce tee-shirt, Mione ? »_

_-«Ce qu'il a c'est seulement le fait qu'il est abominable »._

_-«Eh ! C'est mon préféré ! » _S'indigna t-il.

_-«Tiens, met plutôt cette chemise »._ Lui conseilla t-elle en lui lançant une chemise blanche passablement froissée.

Sans prévenir, un grand éclat de rire remplit le calme de la chambre.

Les deux autres se tournèrent vers celle qui s'était mise à rire.

_-« On peut savoir ce qui te fait tant rire, Gin' ?»_ demanda Ron.

Entre deux éclats de rire, elle réussit à articuler :

_-« Oh par Merlin… Ron… tu… vous vous êtes vus tous les deux ? On dirait un vieux couple. Hermione qui t'habille… et toi qui fait la tête. C'est… hilarant… ! »_

Tous deux semblèrent légèrement vexés, ne comprenant pas la raison de son hilarité.

Ce fut Ronald qui répliqua.

_-« Tu peux parler, p'tite sœur ! Harry et toi, vous vous comportez de la même manière ! C'en est même dégoutant parfois… » _Finit-il en grimaçant alors qu'Hermione suivait l'échange fraternel.

_-« Ron ! » _s'écria t-elle, outrée.

_-« Je ne pense pas, mon cher frère, que ce que l'on fait avec Harry te regarde. Et d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas non plus que l'on fasse la même chose que vous »._ Continua la rouquine, mais d'une voix plus calme.

_-« C'est certain, çà. Et d'ailleurs, je n'ai aucune envie d'aborder le sujet mais… Qu'est ce que vous faisiez tous les deux dans son lit ? _Reprit-il, avec un ton menaçant et suspicieux.

_-« Ron… » _Soupira, lassée, la jolie brune.

_-« Rien de sexuel, si c'est ce à quoi tu faisais allusion. Harry et moi… C'est… compliqué » _Dit-elle en cherchant ses mots pour résumer sa situation encore ambiguë avec le Survivant.

_-«Pitié… je… je ne veux pas savoir, non ! Harry et toi vous embrassant, c'est déjà assez… perturbant comme ça ! _Ajouta t-il un air légèrement écœuré sur le visage.

Sur ces dernières paroles, Ron continua de se vêtir avec la chemise choisie par sa mione. Que ne ferait-il pas pour lui plaire !

Pendant ce temps, les deux filles finissaient de se préparer et en profitèrent pour faire un peu de rangement le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas réveiller Harry. Faut dire qu'il avait bien mérité le droit de se reposer un peu après tout cela…

En jetant un coup d'œil au lit de son meilleur ami, Hermione remarqua qu'il semblait avoir un sommeil agité. Il avait l'air de se débattre contre quelque chose.

_Un éclair de lumière verte…_

_Un corps s'écroule dans le hall d'une maison…_

_Un éclair de lumière verte…_

_Un autre corps plus menu que le précédent chute au coté d'un berceau d'où un petit garçon observe la scène avec attention…_

_Un éclair de lumière verte…_

_Un jeune homme d'une carrure séduisante demeure sans vie au fond d'un vieux cimetière sinistre…_

_-« Ha… »_

Un souffle.

_Un éclair de lumière verte…_

_Un corps gracieux chute lentement au travers d'une vieille arcade et ne réapparait plus…_

_-« Harr… »_

Un murmure.

_Un éclair de lumière verte…_

_Un nouveau corps, celui d'un vieil homme, tombe par-dessus la tour d'astronomie…_

Une secousse.

_Un éclair de lumière verte…_

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais et aux yeux d'un vert brillant s'écroule sur le sol en plein cœur de la forêt interdite…_

_-« Harry »._

Une voix.

_Un flash d'une lumière blanche éclatante…_

_Un corps à la peau pâle presque translucide et aux yeux rouges, étendu sur le sol dans la Grande Salle…_

_-« Harry ! »_

Un cri.

Le jeune homme ouvre les yeux.

_-« Est-ce que ça va ? »_ S'inquiéta Hermione, le visage soucieux.

Il ne sait même pas quoi lui répondre alors il préfère se taire.

S'il lui dit qu'il va bien, elle percevra le mensonge. Et s'il lui répond qu'il ne va pas bien, elle dramatisera son état.

C'est la dernière chose dont il a besoin en ce moment.

Elle ne sait pas ce que cela fait…

Elle ne peut pas savoir ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on est responsable de la mort de tant de personnes…

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de ses trois amis.

Il décida alors de ne pas leur parler de son rêve car il se doute qu'ils vont lui répéter qu'**il** n'est pas responsable de leurs morts, à **eux**.

Malgré tout, il ne veut pas entendre ses mots. Il sait qu'il est le seul fautif.

Ses parents…

Si James et Lily Potter n'avaient pas eu pour enfant celui qui était destiné à éliminer Voldemort, ils seraient peut-être en vie aujourd'hui…

Cédric…

Il l'a entrainé avec lui droit vers la mort alors qu'il savait parfaitement que quelqu'un tendait des pièges pour le tuer…

Sirius…

Son parrain. La dernière famille qu'il lui restait. Sirius ne serait pas mort s'il n'avait pas était assez faible et laissait le Mage noir pénétrer son esprit… L'attirant dans un piège provoquant la mort de son parrain.

Dumbledore…

S'il n'avait pas été obligé de le protéger ce fameux soir au sommet de la plus haute tour de Poudlard, il aurait été en mesure de se défendre au lieu de privilégié la sécurité de l'Elu… Il serait encore là…

En ce qui concerne la mort de Voldemort c'était « pour le plus grand bien ».

Un tyran avait définitivement quitté ce monde et c'était tant mieux.

Quant à ce moment fatidique dans la forêt interdite, celui où il avait trépassé… Puis contre toute attente, il était revenu…

Il lui semblait que c'était comme si on l'empêchait d'abandonner complètement la mission qui était la sienne.

Débarrasser le monde de Voldemort.

Mourir puis renaitre. Tel le phénix qui renaît de ses cendres.

Lui avait bénéficié de cette chance. Pas les autres.

Pourquoi lui avait-on permis de revenir… Lui et pas les autres, morts au combat.

_*Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Colin, Maugrey, Sirius, Lily, James, Dobby… Pourquoi moi, et pas eux? _

_La magie est puissante… Bien sur… Mais pourquoi ne peut-elle rien faire pour eux ?* _songea t-il, amèrement_._

N'y aurait-il aucun moyen de vaincre la mort des gens qui nous sont proches ?

Une phrase lui revînt à l'esprit :

_-« Le dernier ennemi qui sera vaincu, c'est la mort »_

Les Reliques de la Mort… Dont il est désormais le propriétaire. La Cape, La Baguette et la Pierre.

Mais oui, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Enfin, c'était assez risqué… Il ne savait pas ce qui pourrait se passer…

D'un autre coté, la dernière fois avec la Pierre de Résurrection, dans la forêt, les choses s'étaient bien passées. Aussi bien que cela puisse se passer avec des revenants…

Il se promit d'en parler avec ses amis. Ce n'était vraiment pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Pour cela, il attendrait le bon moment pour leur en parler.

Il se leva et s'habilla sans le moindre mot, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour entretenir une conversation avec les trois autres.

Ils étaient restés plantés quasiment au même endroit et s'échangeaient des regards mi-intrigués mi-inquiets.

Ron avait passé son bras négligemment sur les hanches d'Hermione. Quant à celle-ci, elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

En les voyant ainsi, Harry se rappela que ces deux-là étaient ensemble depuis la veille et le baiser plus qu'inattendu d'Hermione pendant le combat. Il eut un sourire imperceptible en songeant _*Ils en ont mis du temps.*_

Harry tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de Ginny. A cet instant, sa seule envie fut de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mais il se retint. Il y avait une telle étincelle dans son regard…

La guerre était enfin finie, définitivement.

Le Survivant ne connaissait pas les intentions de Ginny quant à leur relation et, pendant une seconde, il eut peur qu'elle l'ait oublié. Puis après s'être donné une gifle mentale, il se rappela qu'elle lui avait pris la main et qu'elle avait également partagé son lit la nuit dernière. Il pria pour que ces signes aient la même signification pour tous les deux.

Sortant enfin de ses pensées, il se rappela que ses amis étaient prêts à descendre. Il se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas chercher à le réveiller. Quand il osa poser la question, Ginny lui répondit simplement :

_-« Maman nous as demandé de ne pas te réveiller avant que tu ne le fasses toi-même. Elle a dit que tu méritais bien une bonne nuit de sommeil »._

_-« Quand est-elle montée dans la tour de Gryffondor ? » _Le questionna t-elle.

_-« Pendant que tu dormais encore. Elle est venue nous réveiller. Elle nous a dit que le repas serait servi dans la Grande Salle »._

Un léger regard apeuré apparut dans les yeux du Survivant. Il ne pourrait pas supporter tous ces regards tournés vers lui.

_-« Il n'y aura que les membres de l'Ordre et les Professeurs, ne t'inquiètes pas »_ Ajouta t-elle en remarquant son trouble.

Il se reconcentra sur ses pas et à ce qui se trouvait autour. Poudlard avait été durement touché par la Bataille. Des pans de murs avaient disparus, si bien qu'on pouvait voir l'extérieur du château. Les fenêtres avaient éclatées. Les couloirs étaient parsemés de débris en tout genre : des bouts de statues, de mur, de bois, de verre, de fer et… du sang.

Beaucoup de sang.

Sans qu'aucun de nos héros ne l'est fait apparemment exprès, ils arrivèrent au détour d'un couloir se situant devant l'endroit même où, la veille, une explosion avait ôtée la vie à Fréderic Weasley.

Harry détourna les yeux d'un endroit, près du trou dans le mur, où une mare de sang séchait.

Il porta son regard sur les deux Weasley présents.

Cela devait être un spectacle encore plus atroce pour eux de se retrouver à nouveau ici.

Ginny avait les joues baignées de larmes silencieuses, elle qui ne pleurait que rarement, et gardait les yeux rivés sur l'étendue rougeâtre.

Il tourna alors son attention sur son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux et serrait les poings avec une telle force que ses jointures étaient blanches. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui et l'enlaça, comme pour partager sa douleur. Il se détendit légèrement et la serra à sa tour, le plus qu'il pouvait.

Harry, quant à lui, s'était rapproché de sa rouquine et avait tendrement pris sa main dans la sienne en la serrant.

D'un mouvement commun, ils repartirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

Ils descendirent avec précaution le Grand escalier, qui avait été une bonne partie éventré.

Tout aussi prudemment, ils traversèrent le hall. Ses dalles tachées de sang, les émeraudes répandues sur le sol mélangées aux débris de bois et de marbre.

Harry lança un regard sur la porte et il eut le souvenir de tout les corps entassés, les uns à coté des autres. Cette vision lui donna la nausée.

Arrivé sur le seuil de la Grande porte, Harry inspira profondément et ils pénétrèrent tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle.

Toujours ensemble…

Toujours unis…


	3. Je ne te quitterais plus partie I

**Chapitre 3**** : Je ne te quitterais plus (partie I)**

Dès lors qu'Harry eut mis un pied dans la Grande Salle, il sut que cela était une bonne mauvaise idée.

Il aurait largement préféré un pique-nique modeste dans le grand parc de Poudlard.

Bien sur, il était plus qu'heureux de revoir tous ses proches… Ses amis qui l'avaient tous toujours soutenu, qu'importe les problèmes dans lesquels il s'était retrouvé.

Il laissa porter son regard tout autour de la pièce. Une grande table se dressait au centre. Cela lui sembla irréel, il avait l'impression de se trouver à un repas de famille au Terrier. Les personnes présentes discutaient, souriaient plus ou moins de façon simulée, certains riaient même du coté d'Olivier Dubois, Lee Jordan et de Neville Londubat.

On pouvait également apercevoir des regards qui se voulaient consolants. Ainsi, Angelina Johnson ne lâchait pratiquement pas Georges du regard. Ce que ce dernier ne sembla pas remarquer.

Augusta Londubat, elle, envoyait des regards remplis de fierté en direction de son petit-fils, toujours absorbé dans sa conversation.

Dans le même temps, Mr Weasley, le regard abattu, discutait gravement avec Kingsley Shackelbolt, ainsi qu'avec le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Flitwick et Percy Weasley. Celui-ci arborait un air misérable avec ses yeux rougis.

Et au milieu de tout ça, un dernier groupe s'était formé. D'un coté Mrs Weasley, l'air désemparé, tentait de faire réagir un temps soit peu un Georges Weasley apathique.

Et d'un autre, les professeurs Slughorn et Chourave, Bill Weasley et sa femme Fleur, Charlie Weasley, Rubeus Hagrid ainsi que Luna Lovegood. Elle était plongée dans une nouvelle édition du Chicaneur, annonçant en gros titres la défaite de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom face au Survivant. Elle semblait écouter la conversation d'une oreille distraite.

Hagrid relatait, presque d'une manière déplacée au vu des circonstances, la manière dont Harry avait pris l'avantage sur le Lord Noir lors de leur duel devant toutes les personnes réunies dans cette même salle.

Ils paraissaient tous occupés à regrouper les bribes de conversations que chacun possédait pour tenter de reconstituer les évènements de la veille.

Manifestement, ils ne trouvaient pas de réponse qui convenait à tout le monde.

_-«On attend le dégel ou quoi ? C'est que j'ai faim, moi ! »_

_-« Ronald, tu as toujours faim… »_Soupira Hermione.

_-« Excuse-moi !_ Ironisa t-il_. Mais on n'a pas mangé depuis quand, rappelle-moi ? »_

_-« Euh… Je… D'accord, d'accord tu as gagné… »_Céda t-elle.

Ils s'avancèrent alors tous les deux vers la table, bientôt suivis de Ginny. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'Harry ne les suivait pas.

_-« Tu viens, Harry ? »_Lui demanda t-elle doucement.

_-« Oui… J'ai faim moi aussi. Mais j'aurais préféré plus d'intimité, mais bon »_.

Elle lui souria gentiment. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa. Mais son sourire disparut bien vite et il eut soudainement envie de tout faire pour le faire réapparaitre sur ses lèvres…

Il aurait tout fait pour cela : même marcher sur les mains et hurler des idioties pour le faire revenir…

_*Je ferais tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse…*_se surprit-il à penser.

Il eut un léger sourire, ce qui surprit Ginny, qui haussa les sourcils. Il songea qu'elle devait se demander pourquoi il se mettait tout d'un coup à sourire comme un imbécile.

_*Sûrement la joie d'être enfin libéré de son fardeau… Il n'a même pas une petite pensée pour moi…*_pensa t-elle tristement.

Ayant vu son visage s'affaisser, Harry attrapa tendrement sa main et la serra doucement.

Il voulait tant lui faire passer… Tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle…

Cependant, elle n'y vit qu'une tentative maladroite de réconfort pour tout ce qu'elle vivait en ce moment.

Le quatuor avança encore plus près, et lorsqu'Harry osa croiser le regard de Mr Weasley, il lâcha immédiatement la main qu'il tenait encore jusque là. C'était vrai après tout, il allait lui voler 'sa petite fille chérie'… Il se sentait un minimum coupable.

_*Enfin… Si elle veut encore de moi…*_Soupira intérieurement le Survivant.

Il crut que leurs mains liées étaient passées inaperçues mais, malheureusement pour eux, tout le monde ou presque, les suivaient des yeux depuis leur entrée dans la Grande Salle…

_-« Euh… Bonjour… »_Bafouilla Harry, subitement mal à l'aise.

Après cela, ils prirent place à table tous les quatre côte à côte.

_-«Alors, Harry, bien dormi ? »_Demanda poliment Mr Weasley.

_-«…Très bien, oui, merci Mr Weasley »_ Il hésita un instant avant de répondre. Il essayait de donner le change et de ne pas inquiéter inutilement tous les autres. Ils avaient assez de soucis en ce moment, sans en rajouter davantage !

_-«Oh oui, mieux que très bien même ! »_Reprit Ron, un air taquin. _«Papa, si tu savais depuis combien d'heures on n'avait pas dormi avant la bataille ! C'est à se demander comment on a fait pour tenir debout ! On a passé la journée d'hier, de l'aube jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, à cavaler partout ! Pff… »_Finit-il, la bouche pleine de nourriture.

Tous les membres de la famille Weasley, ceux de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore, étaient désormais réunis autour de la table.

_-«Ah oui, au fait ! »_ Commença Bill, qui retint l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes._ «Maintenant que tout cela est derrière nous, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous avez mijotez tous les trois avec Gripsec ? »_dit-il en tournant la tête vers le trio.

Harry parcourut la table du regard, tous attendaient avec impatience le récit détaillé de leurs aventures pendant l'année écoulée.

Puis, il se tourna également vers Ron, avec un regard noir pour celui qui avait précipité la discussion qui allait suivre.

Hermione eut l'amabilité de commencer à parler avant l'Elu, de peur que le rouquin n'ouvre la bouche et ne dise une énormité plus grosse que lui.

_-« _On _se doutait de l'importance que vous accorderiez tous à ce que l'on aurez à raconter »._

_-«Ecoutez…_, débuta Kingsley aux trois amis, _On se doute que ce ne doit pas être une histoire facile à raconter. Mais je pense sincèrement que chaque personne assise à cette table a mérité le droit de connaître la raison pour laquelle nous nous sommes battus et pourquoi nous avons dû voir des gens proches mourir sous nos yeux »._

Les Weasley baissèrent la tête, dépités…

Kingsley reprit la parole après un court silence, d'un ton bienveillant.

_-«Je pense que vous nous devez la vérité… Après tous ces mois qu'on a passé en s'imaginant le pire pour vous trois… Et toutes les batailles qu'on a dû livrer… »_

Personne ne dit un mot, mais on pouvait lire dans leurs regards qu'ils n'en pensaient pas moins que Kingsley.

_-«Que voulez-vous savoir ? »_Questionna Ron, après avoir reçu un hochement de tête affirmatif de la part d'Harry et d'Hermione.

On pouvait percevoir dans sa voix comme un soulagement d'enfin pouvoir tout raconter à leurs proches…

_-«Commençons par le début, voulez-vous ?»_Dit McGonagall.

_-«La mort de Dumbledore ? »_Voulut vérifier Harry.

_-«Effectivement. Vu que, apparemment, il est à l'origine de cette quête »._Eluda le professeur de métamorphose_._

_-«Très bien »._

Ron déglutit_. _

_-«Alors… le professeur Dumbledore et Harry avaient découvert, grâce à un souvenir, que Vol-Voldemort avait fabriqué des Horcruxes »._

Ron eut le bon sens de ne pas préciser le propriétaire du souvenir et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Celui-ci adressa d'ailleurs un petit sourire au professeur de potions.

-«_Horcruxes ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »Questionna Mrs Weasley._

Bien sur, la miss-je-sais-tout s'entreprit de lui répondre. Bien que le concept ne soit pas simple à expliquer.

_-«Et bien, c'est un morceau d'âme caché à l'intérieur d'un objet »._

Une vague de questionnements déferla sur ce qu'était exactement un Horcruxe et Hermione expliqua clairement, même d'après Ron !

_-«C'est monstrueux ! » _Lee Jordan avait blanchi. _«Un meurtre c'est bien cela ? »_Redemanda t-il néanmoins.

_-«Oui… »_Reprit patiemment la brune._ «Un meurtre pour chaque Horcruxe, et donc pour chaque morceau d'âme supplémentaire. Il en avait sept connus, dont six enfermés dans des objets. Ainsi qu'un inconnu... On y reviendra plus tard… »_Rajouta t-elle, en agitant la main vers Ginny qui allait l'interrompre.

_-«Donc, le soir de la mort du professeur Dumbledore, nous étions à la recherche d'un des Horcruxes… »_Poursuivit Harry.

Harry cessa son récit, les souvenirs de cette nuit-là ressurgissant brutalement…

La marque, La tour… Le corps au pied du château…

_-«Puis, nous sommes rentrés au château… Et la suite vous la connaissez »._

Tous les autres restèrent silencieux.

_-« Ensuite_, enchaina Hermione, _après l'enterrement, Harry nous a fait part de son intention de partir à la recherche des autres Horcruxes afin de rendre Voldemort mortel »._

_-«Et ça a été dur de le convaincre ! Faut dire que quand il veut, il est têtu ! Mais on lui a fait promettre de nous emmener avec lui »._Expliqua Ronald.

_-«Mais, pourquoi vous ? Il y a des milliers de sorciers plus compétents, pardonnez-moi, pour accomplir cette tâche »_Le coupa Georges.

_-«A vrai dire, j'étais le seul qui était en mesure de tuer Voldemort »._

Quelques personnes grimacèrent à l'entente du nom du Lord.

_-«Une prophétie a été faite avant ma naissance »._

Harry leur relata le contenu de la Prophétie… Que lui seul avait le pouvoir, parce qu'**Il **l'avait 'marqué comme son égal' et que ' l'un ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit'.

Quelques personnes ouvraient et fermaient la bouche sans pouvoir prononcer un mot.

_-«Waouh… »_Souffla Bill._ «On ne s'attendait pas à ça ! Pourtant avec toutes ces histoires d'Elu, on aurait dû ! »_

_-«Pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé plus tôt ? »_Demanda Mrs Weasley, un peu sous le choc de toutes ces révélations.

_-«Tu sais Maman, même Hermione et moi, il ne nous en a parlé qu'après la mort de Sirius »_Intervint Ron.

Le Survivant se sentit un peu coupable d'avoir caché si longtemps la vérité à ses deux meilleurs amis. Eux qui l'avaient toujours suivi et épaulé…

Mais il voulait les protéger.

Et puis, il pensait qu'il devait supporter seul son fardeau… Avant que Dumbledore ne le convint que raconter la vérité à Ron et à Hermione ne lui serait que bénéfique… Ils seraient trois à supporter cette charge désormais…

Une petite voix incertaine se fit entendre.

_-« Ca veut dire… Que ça aurait pu être moi, l'Elu ? »_


	4. Je ne te quitterais plus partie II

**Chapitre 3**** : Je ne te quitterais plus (partie II)**

_Une petite voix incertaine se fit entendre._

_-« Ca veut dire… Que ça aurait pu être moi, l'Elu ? »_

Cette question fit se retourner toutes les têtes dans la direction de la personne qui venait de parler.

_-«Oui, en effet Neville… »_Souffla Harry. _«Mais, Voldemort m'a jugé le plus dangereux d'après lui et s'est donc attaqué à moi. Faisant ainsi de moi, son pire ennemi »._

Cette réponse laissa le jeune Londubat sans voix, en songeant à tout ce que cela aurait impliqué.

_-«Par la suite, comme vous le savez, Dumbledore nous a légué, à tous les trois, des objets »._

Tout le monde acquiesça.

_-«Il s'agissait en fait d'objets essentiels pour notre quête. Dont l'épée de Gryffondor, l'une des rares matières à détruire les Horcruxes, ainsi qu'un exemplaire du 'Conte des Trois frères', on avait l'int… _

_-«At-attend… Le conte ? Celui qu'on lit à tous les enfants sorciers ? »_Le coupa Angelina, qui ne voyait pas l'implication que pouvait avoir le conte dans cette histoire.

_-«Oui… Il se trouve que les trois reliques décrites dans cette fable existent réellement »._Répondit Hermione. _«Et je peux vous assurer que j'étais la plus sceptique à ce sujet ! »._

_-«Il se trouve que Voldemort était en possession de la baguette de Sureau, après l'avoir dérobée dans la tombe du professeur Dumbledore… »_Grimaça Ronald, en imaginant ce qu'avait dû faire Voldemort pour la récupérer.

_-« En ce qui concerne la Cape d'Invisibilité, il s'agit en fait de celle qui se transmet dans la famille d'Harry. Qui est donc un descendant d'un des frères du conte… _Tous les gens autour de la table furent éberlués d'apprendre le lien de parenté existant entre Harry et l'une des plus célèbres familles sorcières._ «Et pour la Pierre, elle était dissimulée à l'intérieur du Vif d'or dont Harry a hérité »._ Finit d'exposer Hermione, comme à son habitude.

Un profond silence s'installa. Tous, réfléchissant aux révélations qui venaient de leur être faîtes…

_-«Attends une seconde…_ Commença Charlie. _«La Pierre est censée avoir de fabuleux pouvoirs de réincarnation… Tu n'as pas été tenté de…de l'utiliser, Harry ? »_ Demanda avec avidité l'ainé des Weasley.

L'Elu garda le silence. Devait-il leur révéler tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la forêt interdite le soir de la Bataille ? Sa rencontre avec les fantômes de ses parents, de son parrain ainsi que celui de Remus…

Puis, il baissa la tête et songea que leur cacher la vérité ne ferait que plus de mal.

_-«En fait…_, Hésita t-il, _je l'ai utilisée… Lorsque je me rendais vers Voldemort dans la forêt, cette nuit-là… Dans…Dans l'intention de le laisser me tuer… »_ Murmura t-il en baissant les yeux, accablé par la honte de devoir leur avouer ce fait peu reluisant.

_-«Ah… Alors c'était là-bas que tu avais disparu… On t'a cherché Hermione et moi, tu sais… »_Comprit Ron, douloureusement.

_-«Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiétés… mais il fallait que je le fasse seul »._

Harry releva la tête vers son meilleur ami et celui-ci hocha doucement la sienne, compréhensif.

Sortant enfin de sa léthargie, la benjamine des Weasley redressa vivement la tête.

Dans ses yeux, on pouvait y lire un poignant mélange de souffrance et de colère.

_-«Une seconde…_, Interrompit soudainement Ginny, _tu as bien dit que tu te 'rendais' à Voldemort ? Tu voulais qu'il en finisse avec toi ? Quel geste héroïque ! »Ironisa t-elle, profondément en colère._

Harry fixa alors son regard dans celui brun de la rouquine.

_-«Je ne voulais pas mourir… Je le devais… »_Ajouta t-il à contrecœur.

Un léger silence suivit ces paroles lourdes de sens.

_-«Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Harry ? »_Le ton de la voix d'Hermione indiquait qu'elle était inquiète.

_-«Je… _

Le Survivant ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit en fronçant les sourcils.

_-« Il fallait que je meurt… Il devait me tuer… »_

Tout le monde le regarda une nouvelle fois, abasourdi. Ginny voulait connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire…

_-«Explique-toi Harry… »_

Elle se tut une seconde puis, n'en pouvant plus de son silence, elle reprit.

_« …Je croyais que Voldemort t'avait retrouvé ? Pas que tu étais allé volontairement le rejoindre ! »_

Harry déglutit difficilement. Il avait essayé de retarder au maximum cette partie de la conversation qui concernait son 'appartenance' aux Horcruxes du mage noir. Mais, malheureusement, il ne pouvait plus faire marche-arrière.

_-«Après la mort de Rogue, j'ai pu avoir accès à ses souvenirs. Notamment ceux de la nuit où j'ai été marqué de cette cicatrice »._ Dit-il en désignant son front d'une main. _«Cette nuit-là, sans le vouloir, Voldemort avait fait de moi un de ses Horcruxes. Je ne me suis rendu compte de cela qu'au moment d'explorer le passé du professeur Rogue dans le bureau de Dumbledore »._

Tous le regardaient, vraiment surpris. Certains s'attendant presque à ce qu'il ne saute sur la table et n'explose !

_-«Mais ne vous inquiétez plus_, Ajouta t-il rapidement, _je n'en suis plus un. Après être sorti de la pensine, j'ai compris que je devais le laisser me tuer pour que vous puissiez enfin débarrasser le monde de lui. Je suis donc allé à sa rencontre dans la forêt »._

_-«C'est à ce moment là que je t'ai croisé dans le parc, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Harry hocha la tete affirmativement.

_-«En y repensant, c'est vrai que tu n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien… Si j'avais su… »_Soupira Neville.

_-«Tu es passé près de moi aussi, non ? Sous la cape ? »_

Harry acquiesça une nouvelle fois.

_-«Je savais bien que je n'avais pas rêvé. J'ai senti que c'était toi… »_Lui sourit doucement Ginny.

Arthur Weasley prit, pour la première fois, la parole.

_-«Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir avertis de ton départ, avant de partir seul ? »_

_-«Je sais que c'est dur à comprendre mais, croyez-moi, c'est encore plus dur à vivre »._ Harry baissa la tete. «_Je ne voulais pas vous faire souffrir davantage… Et puis, j'avais peur que vous ne me reteniez… Et encore plus que vous réussissiez à me convaincre de ne pas y aller »._

Le silence se fit. Tous baissèrent les yeux en saisissant l'ampleur du poids qu'avait eu Harry sur les épaules…

_-«Par Merlin, Arry… Ca n'a vraiment pas dû être facile de tout quitter subitement sans un regard en arrière… Et d'aller au-devant de la mort… Moi, je n'aurais pas pu… »_Avoua Fleur piteusement. Son mari passa alors un bras autour de ses épaules.

_-«Pendant mon trajet…, _essaya de reprendre Harry_, j'ai utilisé la Pierre de Résurrection… Sans réellement m'en rendre compte, en fait… _Se surprit-il._ « Cependant je ne pensais pas __**les**__ revoir… Mais plutôt les rejoindre… »_

Cette phrase sembla restée suspendue dans les airs.

_-«Qui ça, __**ils**__ ? »_Demanda Olivier Dubois.

_-«Mon père, ma mère, Sirius et Remus… » _Leur apprit-il.

_-«Et… Que t'ont-ils dit ? »_Le questionna Hermione, avec compassion.

_-«Mes parents m'ont dit que… Ils ont dit qu'ils étaient fiers de moi… _Commença t-il les larmes aux yeux.«Sirius… Remus…Etaient si… Ils… »

Il fut incapable de prononcer un mot de plus. Il espérait que les autres comprendraient.

Ginny posa alors délicatement sa main sur son avant-bras en signe de réconfort. Harry lui renvoya un petit sourire triste, se reprenant un peu.

_-«Et après, que s'est-il passé ensuite? On t'a cru mort »._ Tenta de relancer Charlie.

_-_«J'étais mort… Pendant un moment ».

_-«Et, que s'est-il passé pour que tu survives ? Je sais qu'on t'appelle le 'Survivant' mais faut pas exagérer ! Deux Avada Kedavra, un serpent géant, une centaine de Détraqueurs, des tonnes de Mangemorts… _Compta Ron sur ses doigts.

_-«Oui, _sourit Harry_, mais je me suis retrouvé à Kings Cross avec Dumbledore »._

_-«Je sais, _soupira t-il devant les regards interrogateurs_, c'est dingue… Mais c'est la vérité. On a discuté et il m'a apprit que j'avais toujours le choix… »_

_-«Te réveiller ou mourir ? »_Demanda Hermione.

Harry hocha la tête.

_-«Et bien, en fait, toute cette année nous l'avons passée à rechercher tous les Horcruxes que nous connaissions afin de les détruire et de permettre à Harry de pouvoir tuer Voldemort le moment venu »_Continua Hermione pour changer de sujet.

Bill sembla réfléchir quelques instants puis demanda d'une voix curieuse.

-«_Alors, votre marché avec Gripsec et le cambriolage de Gringotts c'était pour… »_

_-«Un Horcruxe dans la chambre forte des Lestrange »_Acheva le Survivant.

_-«Je comprends mieux maintenant. Ah mais, et le retour de Ron… C'était en quel honneur ? »_

Le trio se regarda d'un air gêné.

_-«Ron est venu chez vous ? »_S'indigna Molly Weasley en se tournant vers Bill.

_-«Oui, il est resté quelques temps à Noel »_Lui indiqua Fleur, sous les regards consternés de toute la famille Weasley.

Le patriarche s'exprima alors.

_-«Alors, c'était pour cela que vous ne vouliez pas passer les fêtes avec nous au Terrier ? »_

_-«Désolé Maman, mais Ron… Euh… Et bien… Il avait honte »_Déclara Bill en lançant un petit regard d'excuse à son frère.

-«Honte ? Pourquoi Ronnie aurait-il eut honte de nous revoir ? » S'étonna Molly en fixant son plus jeune fils.

Les oreilles de Ron prirent une teinte cramoisie tandis qu'il fuyait le regard perçant de sa mère.

_-«Je… Disons que j'ai… Par Merlin, je les ai abandonnés voila ! »_S'empressa t-il de dire comme si l'avouer plus vite allait être moins pénible.

Les trois amis baissèrent les yeux.

_-«Que veux-tu dire par là, R…_ Commença Charlie avant d'être brutalement coupé par Ginny.

_-«Tu les as laissés tomber ?! Tous seuls en cavale ?!_S'indigna t-elle.

On aurait dit qu'elle se tenait prête à lui envoyer un magnifique maléfice de Chauve-furie en pleine tête !

_-«Ronald, ne nous a pas vraiment abandonnés…_, tenta de l'aider la brune, _il est revenu ensuite_ ».Dit-elle maladroitement.

A cet instant, Ronald Weasley se sentit coupable comme jamais auparavant. Il songea qu'il ne méritait vraiment pas d'être défendu par celle qu'il avait lâchement abandonnée au moment où elle et Harry avaient eu le plus besoin de lui…

Sa mione…

Toujours de son coté, malgré tout…


	5. Je ne te quitterais plus partie III

**Chapitre 3**** : Je ne te quitterais plus (partie III).**

_A cet instant, Ronald Weasley se sentit coupable comme jamais auparavant. Il songea qu'il ne méritait vraiment pas d'être défendu par celle qu'il avait lâchement abandonnée au moment où elle et Harry avaient eu le plus besoin de lui…_

_Sa __mione__…_

_- « __Non, Hermione, s'il te plait tais-toi...C'est la vérité je suis parti...J'en avais assez de tourner en rond. »_

_- « Et croyez bien que je le regrette amèrement depuis_...continua-t'il en soupirant et en baissant la tête.

_De plus, lorsque moi j'étais en sécurité chez Bill et Fleur, vous étiez en danger de mort à Godric's Hollow et je n'étais même pas là..._ » ajouta Ron piteusement en croisant le regard d'Hermione qui lui sourit timidement pour le rassurer.

_- « Godric's Hollow? Vous y êtes allés? »_ demanda Luna.

_- « Et c'est quoi cette histoire de danger de mort? »_ acheva Neville.

_- « On y est allé pour rechercher des informations et on s'est fait attaquer par Voldemort et son serpent. »_ exposa calmement Hermione.

_- « Eh ben c'était une année plutôt remplie._ » George avait l'air dubitatif. _« Et après tout ça vous vous en êtes quand même sortis sans vous faire attraper, je suis impressionné ! »_

Il y eut un silence.

_- « Eh bien, en fait heu...On s'est quand même fait attraper par Greyback et des Mangemorts avant d'être trainés au Manoir des Malefoy. »_ renseigna Harry avec douceur.

_- « Ah ces bons vieux Malefoy. »_ souffla avec mépris Neville. _« Et comment avez-vous réussi à vous en sortir, finalement? »_

_- « Heu... » _Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione. _« En fait, Hermione leur a fourni une explication et... »_

_- « et ils t'ont cru? Eux qui te considère comme un sang impur? » _demanda Ginny le coupant et fixant sa meilleure amie d'un ton suspicieux.

Ginny, trop perspicace pour son propre bien...

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas et que Ron serrait les mâchoires à s'en faire mal il prit l'initiative.

_- « Disons que d'après eux, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de chercher un mensonge assex crédible. » _lacha doucement Harry avec une tendresse visible pour sa meilleure amie, que Ron avait entouré d'un bras réconfortant.

Tout le monde sembla essayer de comprendre ce que c'est paroles semblaient vouloir dire. Puis une pointe de compréhension sembla s'inscrire sur le visage du professeur McGonagall.

_Elle a du faire le rapprochement avec Greyback et l'interrogatoire qu'ils avaient surement dus leur faire passer._ Se dit Harry.

Elle ne voulut pour autant mettre une de ses meilleures élèves dans une position délicate et préféra donc se taire en soupirant à tout ce que les jeunes devaient perdre en période de guerre.

_- « On y a retrouvés Dean et Luna_, reprit courageusement Ron, _ainsi que Mr Ollivander. _

_Dobby nous a sorti de là, Harry et moi, mais il n'a malheureusement pas survécu à Bellatrix Lestrange. »_ annonça t'il sombrement.

Une malheureuse victime de plus à la longue liste des victimes de Voldemort. Voilà les pensées, à cet instant, que partageaient les gens autour de la table.

_- « Tu as dis que Dobby vous avez sauvés Harry et toi. Et toi tu étais où, Hermione? » _demanda Olivier à la concernée.

Tous se retournèrent vers elle.

_- « Je...ils...ils m'ont gardés avec eux pour m'interroger. »_ avoua-t'elle rapidement sous les regards des autres.

_« Ensuite, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Je me suis évanouie et, quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu Fleur en train de me soigner. » _

Elle adressa à cette dernière un sourire reconnaissant auquel Fleur répondit par un autre sourire timide.

Hermione reconnaissait enfin une alliée en Fleur Weasley depuis qu'elle et son mari les avaient tous recueillis, après leur incroyable évasion. Elle leur avaient fait confiance, n'avait pas trahis leur présence chez elle.

Hermione avait alors compris qu'elle s'était trompée sur son compte et qu'elle ne méritait pas son surnom de 'Fleurk'.

_- « C'est vrai que quand Ron t'a amené tu étais assez mal en point... »_ souffla-t'elle

_- « Harry, maintenant, on pourrait peut-être savoir ce que vous avez fabriqués pour arriver avec un elfe mort, un gobelin assommé et Hermione, dans les bras de Ron, qui avait l'air d'avoir été torturée. »_ demanda Bill.

Découverte, les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent et elle croisa le regard de Ron qui, lui, refléta de l'impuissance et de la rancœur.

_Par Merlin, il n'avait pas réussi à lui épargner cette épreuve... _Il s'était promis, depuis le jour où elle avait été pétrifiée par cette saleté de Basilic, de toujours la protéger et il avait échoué...

_Une fois de plus...Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien ! _

Ginny croisa le regard de Harry.

Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien ce regard... C'est celui qu'il avait eu au pied de la tour d'astronomie, devant le cadavre du directeur et à la mort de Sirius.

Le regard de celui qui ne peux sauver les gens qu'il aime de la souffrance.

Mrs Weasley, elle, ne quittait pas Hermione des yeux et semblait attendre une réponse. Réponse qu'elle ne trouvait pas dans les yeux, éteints et brouillaient de larmes, de la jeune femme assise à coté de son plus jeune fils.

Jeune femme qu'elle considérait, depuis quelque temps, comme sa deuxième fille.

Depuis qu'à presque tout les étés ses parents la laissaient à ses bons soins.

Elle avait eu tellement peur pour elle dans cette guerre, autant que pour sa propre famille et Harry. Elle avait tout risqué pour suivre Harry et Molly la trouvait si courageuse...

Ses pires craintes étaient fondés.

_- « C'est malheureusement ce qu'il s'est passé. »_Avoua difficilement Harry, la gorge serrée._ « Bellatrix a fait usage du sortilège Doloris sur Hermione pour lui faire avouer nos plans. A plusieurs reprises. » _Ajouta-t'il en baissant les yeux.

Ron resserra ses bras autour d'Hermione. Il aurait voulu qu'elle comprenne tout par cette étreinte... Il eut un petit sourire.

_Elle comprend tout. Miss-je-sais-tout._

Il lui serra l'épaule et cela lui donna assez de force pour relever courageusement la tête, rencontrant des regards compatissant.

_- « C'était atroce_, en rajouta Dean, _ils nous ont enfermés au sous-sol, pendant ce temps. On entendait ces cris et on ne pouvait rien faire. Ron en devenait fou. »_

Ron frissonna en repensant à ces souvenirs. Il s'était senti si faible, si démuni face à la souffrance de celle qu'il aimait. Et ces cris..._Ces cris..._Il en rêvait encore la nuit, à la différence où lorsqu'il entrait dans le salon c'était déjà trop tard.

Elle était allongée, dans une mare de sang, devant la cheminée. Les yeux grand ouvert et vide...Si vide.

Hermione lui fit un petit sourire avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

Harry souria franchement devant la tête des personnes installés à tables après le geste d'Hermione pour Ron.

Tout les deux étaient d'ailleurs rouge de honte, à tel point que les oreilles de Ron devaient luire dans le noir.

_- « HÉ, _s'exclama bruyamment Ginny._ Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble, tout les deux? Vous auriez pu nous le dire. » _Ajouta t'elle avec un grand sourire.

_- « En fait, c'est depuis qu'Hermione a sauté sur Ron pour l'embrasser en pleine bataille, hier soir. »_

Harry se permit un clin d'oeil pour Ron avant d'éclater de rire lorsque Mrs Weasley vint précipitamment serrer son fils et sa « futur belle-fille », comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, dans ses bras.

Elle ne se faisait pas d'idée, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle le savait depuis que Ron étaient rentrés après sa première année. Il n'arrêtait pas de se parler de cette « Miss-je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde » qui était devenue son amie après d'obscures évenements.

Au moins cette petite séance de félicitations avait considérablement rallégée l'atmosphère de la Grande Salle.

Ron et Hermione se tenait tendrement la main sous la table, ce qui colla un petit sourire sur le visage de Harry.

Mais quand il rencontra le regard de Ginny, braqué sur lui, il dut se retenir de se lever pour aller l'embrasser.

Hermione, surprenant le manège de ces deux amis qui semblaient pressés de se retrouver, décida de mettre fin à cette séance improvisée d'explications.

_- « Si vous n'avez plus de questions pour l'instant, je propose que l'on termine là-dessus, qu'en dîtes-vous? »_Demanda-t'elle.

-« _De toute manière si vous avez encore des questions nous pourrons toujours y répondre plus tard, non? » _Enchaina Ron

_- « Oui, bien sur. Je pense que cela suffit pour l'instant. »_Déclara le professeur McGonagall.

_- « Je pense parler en notre nom à tous en vous remerciant de nous avoir tout révélé. » _Déclara Kingsley, de son habituelle voix lente et rassurante._ « Ca n'a sans doute pas été facile, alors merci à vous._

_On en avait besoin et je pense que vous aussi. » _Ajouta-t'il en se levant.

Peu à peu tout le monde quitta la Grande Salle par petits groupes, en continuant de parler de l'année riches en émotions des trois amis.

Tout trois se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour prendre l'air dans le parc.

_- « Eh bien, _soupira Ron tenant toujours Hermione par la taille_. On va s'allonger sous notre arbre au bord du lac? »_

Avec la chaleur qui régnait ce n'était pas de refus.

Hermione accepta donc avec grand plaisir. Après toute ces émotions, aller s'allonger et somnoler dans les bras de son petit ami, cela lui apparaissait comme une chance inespérée d'enfin se détendre.

Harry lui resta en retrait, cherchant du regard une longue chevelure rousse.

Il se devait de la reconquérir.

Il l'a remarqua sur la rive du lac à l'opposé de l'endroit où se dirigeaient Ron et Hermione.

Il bafouilla un « _heu...oui...non je vais...heu allez-y sans moi...je vous rejoins. » _à l'intention de ses amis et Hermione, perspicace, entraina Ron sans un mot.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'assit à coté d'elle et, gêné, fixa son regard au même endroit qu'elle. L'horizon.

_- « Salut. » _Engagea-t'il doucement.

_- « Salut. » _Souffla-t'elle tremblante.

Entendant le ton de sa voix, il la regarda. Elle était toujours aussi magnifique.

Ses longs cheveux roux, dans son dos.

Elle avait ramené ses genoux et les entouraient avec ses bras. Elle semblait si petite et fragile, comme ça, qu'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter.

La serrer fort contre lui et passer tendrement ses pouces sur ses joues pour effacer sa peine.

Il détestait tellement la voir pleurer, ça lui serrer le cœur de la voir dans cet état.

Il se rapprocha doucement et passa un bras sur ses épaules, à elle.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repousse... Pas qu'elle pose sa tête au creux de son épaule.

Après quelques minutes à sangloter, elle se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il effaça les quelques larmes, qui coulaient encore, avec le plat de sa main. Et avant qu'il ne la retire elle l'attrapa et la garda dans la sienne, sans un mot.

Elle la serra tendrement, comme pour s'assurer que se n'était pas un rêve, qu'il était bien là. Avec elle.

_- « Si tu savais comme tu m'as manquée. »_ Lui avoua-t'il

En réponse, elle lui souria et l'embrassa doucement.

Baiser auquel il répondit avec entrain. Trop heureux de constater que, pendant tout ce temps, elle ne l'avait pas oublié et lui avait pardonné son abandon. Car s'en était bien un, il s'en rendait compte.

A bout de souffle, après un tel baiser passionné, ils se séparèrent tout en restant enlacés.

_- « Gin, écoute je... » _Commenca-t'il.

Elle lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres pour l'inciter au silence.

_- « Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. » _Le coupa-t'elle en souriant.

_« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu n'avais pas vraiment le choix et que tu cherchais à me protéger, en me quittant. » _Déclara-t'elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

_« Après nous avoir tout raconté j'ai compris pourquoi tu m'avais éloignée de tout ca. Quand je vois qu'Hermione a été..._Elle frissonna._ Bref, je ne vais pas te faire de grands discours, tu m'as comprise. »_

Harry et elle se fixaient et ne se lâchaient pas du regard.

_- « Harry, je n'aurais que deux questions à te poser. Ensuite...je ne t'embêterais plus, je te le promet. »_

Il voulut protester, lui dire qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans elle, mais elle l'interrompit.

_- « Harry, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore? Lui demanda-t'elle avec une pointe d'appréhension._

_- « Tu en doutes? _Il se hâta d'ajouter. _« Plus que jamais. » _Avec un air sérieux, tout à coup.

_- « Et ma deuxième question, qui me semble un peu idiote maintenant, veux-tu que nous reprenions notre relation là où nous l'avions laissée? »_

Elle avait l'air un peu plus rassurée par l'amour que lui portait toujours Harry.

_- « Bien sur, je le veux plus que tout. Je t'aime. » _Lui déclara-t'il très sérieusement.

_« Gin, je veux que tu saches que je ne t'abandonnerais plus, je te le jure. »_

Ilsse ré-embrassèrent, scellant ainsi leur promesse d'avenir commun.

Ils restèrent ainsi le reste de l'après-midi, étroitement enlacés.

Riant, plaisantant parfois, s'embrassant souvent, heureux tout simplement de s'être retrouvés, avec pour seul témoin les étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes qui se reflétaient à la surface du lac.

Soudain, un mouvement attira l'attention de Harry sur la forêt interdite. Sa tête se remplissant d'images des revenants le soutenant dans sa dernière marche...

_-« Mourir?Pas du tout. C'est plus rapide et plus facile que de tomber endormi. »_

_- « Nous faisons partie de toi... »*_

Ils pouvaient entendre leurs voix dans sa tête aussi clairement que s'il avaient été à ses cotés.

Et un éclair vert soudain.

Harry n'y avait pas vraiment songé mais maintenant qu'il y repensait.

Son projet d'aller rechercher un certain objet pour réparer des erreurs commises, lui apparut comme vital.

Pour lui comme pour les autres.

Il regarda Ginny, pour elle il le ferait. Et les autres aussi.

Il se sentait une dette immense à payer envers ces gens qui avaient risqués leurs vies pour lui, et qu'ils considéraient comme sa famille.

Oui, il ramènerait ses parents à Teddy, leurs fils à Molly et Arthur, Colin à Dennis, Rogue à son amour perdu, et... Oui, il ramènerait ses parents et son parrain.

Ginny sembla remarquer son air assombri car elle se redressa à son tour et le fixa.

_- « Quelque chose ne va pas, Harry? » _L'interrogea-t'elle avec douceur.

_- « Non Gin, ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. » _Lui souria-t'il laborieusement.

Devant son regard perplexe, il ajouta.

_- « Écoute c'est juste qu'il faut que je fasse quelque chose. »_

_« Mais, _ajouta-t'il alors qu'elle allait protester_, cette fois-ci je vous promet de vous en parler. _

_A toi, Ron et Hermione tout d'abord. Et aux autres si on est tous d'accord._

_« Mais demain, s'il te plait. Là, je veux juste profiter d'un moment seul avec toi. »_

Elle acquiesça.

Une heure plus tard, ils se décidèrent à aller rejoindre les autres pour diner.

A minuit, tout le monde fut couchés. Engourdis pour la plupart de toutes les révélations de la journée.

En songeant à la journée du lendemain, Harry soupira. Encore une grosse journée qui l'attendait.

Et sur une dernière vision de Ginny, souriante, dans ses bras, il s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

Heureux...

* Vous aurez sûrement reconnut deux phrases d'Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort. Voir page 747 pour l'édition Gallimard.


	6. Chapitre 4 : Réunion Partie I

**Chapitre 4: Réunion (partie I)**

_Sa chair en décomposition, avançant d'un pas lourd dans sa direction, murmurant son prénom sans interruption..._

_Un Dumbledore souriant sournoisement, le poussant du haut de la tour d'astronomie._

_- « Et bien, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais? On ne vient même plus aider son parrain? »_

_Sirius qui se relève de l'autre côté du Voile dans le Département des Mystères avec un grand sourire pour son filleul._

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, mon chéri? » Dit une douce voix féminine._

_- « Oui, c'est vrai tu attends de changer d'avis ou quoi? » Lui répond une voix masculine. « Tu ne veux pas nous revoir? »_

_Harry court. Il court vers ses parents. Mais plus il a l'impression de s'approcher et plus ils s'éloignent..._

_Il veut leur crier que tout ceci est faux, que son seul désir est de les revoir… Mais que malheureusement c'est impossible._

_Il a beau essayer mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Et __**ils **__s'éloignent de plus en plus!_

_Il s'écroule sur le sol._

_Lorsqu'il se relève, il a la surprise de ne plus se retrouver ni au Ministère de la Magie ni à Poudlard. Il est au Terrier. Dans la cuisine, plus précisément._

_Mrs Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Georges sont réunis autour de la table._

_Tous à coup, ils se retournent tous vers lui, lui lançant des regards noirs._

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? » Crache Mrs Weasley. « Tu n'as plus rien à faire chez nous, va t'en! »_

_- « On ne veut pas de toi ici, pas après ce que tu as osé faire à Fred! »_

_- « Tu oses revenir! » S'écrit Ron fou furieux, les oreilles vermeilles._

_- « Ronald a raison. On sait tous que c'est toi qui l'as entrainé près du lieu de l'explosion. » _L'accuse durement Hermione.

Ils se lèvent tous d'un même mouvement et pointent leurs baguettes sur lui, la haine et la trahison profondément ancrées dans leurs regards.

_- « Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Ginny? » _Lui demande alors Mrs Weasley avec colère._ « Tuer son propre frère pour venir, ensuite, la consoler comme si de rien n'était ! »_

_- « Tout est de ta faute, Harry. Tu n'es qu'un monstre. C'est pour cela que j'ai épousé Dean, lui au moins ne joue pas avec moi ! » Explose Ginny._

_A peine eut-elle finit, que les personnes qu'il aime le plus au monde lui jettent le sortilège impardonnable. Celui auquel il a pourtant survécu 16 ans auparavant._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit.

_*C'était un cauchemar… un simple cauchemar…* _soupira t-il intérieurement.

Pris quand même d'un doute, il se leva.

Elle était bien là, dans le lit de Neville. Celui-ci était, en effet, rentré avec sa grand-mère la veille, après la réunion qu'ils avaient eus dans la Grande Salle.

Et comme Hermione et Ginny avaient du mal à se retrouver seules dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, les garçons leur avaient proposé de prendre deux des trois lits désormais libres dans le dortoir, côté garçons.

Après avoir passé une année, presque constamment entourées, les deux jeunes femmes ne trouvaient pas le sommeil dans la solitude oppressante de leurs chambres.

Et puis, chacun trouvait son compte dans cette histoire. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, la présence de leurs petites-amies respectives ne dérangeait aucunement leurs compagnons.

En aucune façon.

S'approchant silencieusement, Harry s'installa délicatement sur le bord du lit où Ginny dormait encore.

Il ne pourrait jamais se lasser de la regarder dormir. Ça il le savait. Son air si paisible... Même avec le temps qui passe, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'elle était encore à ses côtés.

Après tous les gens qu'il a perdus autour de lui, il était encore surpris de constater qu'elle était toujours là...

C'était si stupide, mais Ginny voulait toujours de lui… Ça il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Harry espérait passer le restant de sa vie avec elle, l'épouser, fonder une famille avec elle…

Penser à tout cela lui rappela, qu'il y a quelques jours, il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre toutes ces choses… Il se rendait compte désormais combien la vie était précieuse.

Bientôt l'aube.

Il passa doucement une de ses mains dans les longs cheveux roux. A cet instant, son cauchemar toujours en tête, il eut envie qu'elle sente sa présence à ses côtés, se réveille et le rassure comme elle savait si bien le faire.

_*Harry, arrête, ce n'est pas ta faute. Ils se sont battus et sont morts pour une cause qui en valait la peine.*_

_*Ils sont partis en paix.*_

Harry revoyait le dernier sourire sur le visage de Fred.

Il arrivait presque à entendre la voix de Ginny dans sa tête:

_*Personne ne t'en veux.*_

Il embrassa son front, doucement, afin de ne pas la réveiller. Il se remit sous les couvertures et ferma les yeux.

Malheureusement, le sommeil ne revint pas le gagner. Alors qu'enfin il commençait tout juste à sombrer, une vision s'imposa à son esprit.

Toujours la même...

Comme deux photographies qui se succédaient sans relâche.

_Une clairière dans une forêt sombre, quatre fantômes et un jeune homme se soutiennent du regard. _

_Une pièce gigantesque, avec comme plafond le ciel nuageux, où s'entassent des centaines de corps sous des draps._

Puis à bout de force, il sombra lentement.

Il ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Il avait très mal dormi cette nuit.

En se redressant, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas le premier debout, le lit d'Hermione étant vide.

Et, en effet, il la vit sortir de la salle de Bain habillée d'un jean et d'un pull gris, ses cheveux soigneusement remontés dans une élégante queue de cheval.

_- « Salut, bien dormi? »_ Lui chuchota-t-elle doucement pour ne pas réveiller les deux Weasley encore endormis.

_- « Ca ira. » _Se contenta-t-il de répondre en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, l'air pas encore totalement réveillé.

Elle lui renvoya un regard compatissant. Pour échapper à son regard, il se leva, pris ses vêtements et passa devant elle pour atteindre la salle d'eau.

Avant de refermer la porte, il eu encore le temps d'entendre:

_- « Moi, je vais essayer de réveiller les deux marmottes. » _Accompagné d'un petit rire.

Il se déshabilla et s'engouffra sous le jet bouillant.

Les gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son corps, l'apaisant quelque peu.

Il se perdit dans ses pensées.

_*Je vais leur dire...ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi...je n'en peux plus...*_

Ses amis allaient sûrement le prendre pour un fou... Il soupira.

Le front contre le carrelage, Harry était décidé. Aujourd'hui, il serait fixé...

Ragaillardi par cette pensée et l'eau chaude, il s'habilla et repassa dans la chambre.

Cette fois-ci tout le monde était levé. Ron avait l'air d'attendre pour la salle de Bain, quant à Ginny elle était déjà prête. _*La salle de Bain du dortoir des filles* _pense t'il avec un sourire pour celle qu'il aimait.

Elle eu un instant d'étonnement devant le grand sourire qu'il lui faisait, mais le lui rendit très vite.

_- « Ha ben, c'est pas trop tôt. Pire qu'une fille j'vous jure... »_ Grommela Ron avant de s'engouffrer dans la pièce qu'Harry venait de quitter.

Il contourna le lit de Ron. Donna un rapide baiser à Ginny et s'attaqua au rangement sommaire de la chambre, qu'il savait complété par les elfes de maison de Poudlard.

Il arrangea son lit, seul témoin du drame qui s'était joué durant son sommeil agité.

Dix minutes d'attentes plus tard, et Mr-je-râle-dès-le-réveil daigna rejoindre ses amis. Il se précipita en tête du groupe qui s'apprêtait à prendre un petit-déjeuner.

A peine installés à la même table que le jour précédent, que Ronald attrapa tout ce qui passait à sa portée afin de se goinfrer, tout en entamant de banales discussions avec sa famille et ses amis.

A côté de lui, Hermione avait l'air songeuse.

Espérant qu'elle ne se tracassait pas à son propos, Harry attrapa un petit pain et commença à manger.

_- « Heureusement que les elfes sont revenus travailler, sinon on aurait été en pénurie de nourriture avec tout ce que Ronald englouti. »_ Lança Ginny, sarcastique.

- « _Les pauvres…_, soupira misérablement Hermione, _ils se sont battus à nos côtés et malgré ça ils doivent revenir travailler dès le lendemain. Il n'y aurait pas quelque chose que l'on puisse faire, professeur? »_

_- « Je suis navrée, Miss Granger, mais nous avons besoin de tout le monde disponible en ce moment, vous en conviendrez._

McGonagall lança un regard sur les personnes attablées.

- _« D'ailleurs, tous ceux qui souhaiteraient aider à la reconstruction de l'école sont les bienvenus. Une centaine de personnes doivent venir nous aider aujourd'hui, des élèves, des parents et des gens du Ministère. Il est grand temps que Poudlard recouvre sa fierté! »_

Toutes les personnes présentes au petit-déjeuner se portèrent évidemment volontaires.

Toutes sauf une.

- _« Professeur? _Intervint Harry._ Excusez-nous, mais Ron, Hermione, Ginny et moi devons nous entretenir en privée. Le plus rapidement possible. » _Ajouta-t'il tout bas_._

Tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction. McGonagall fronça les sourcils devant l'insistance de son élève à avoir une simple conversation avec ses amis.

Il y avait beaucoup mieux à faire, selon elle. L'école était en miettes, des gens étaient blessés... Même si les cas les plus graves, les Carrow par exemple retrouvés en assez mauvais état, avaient été transférés et pris en charge par le personnel de Sainte-Mangouste.

_- « Rien de grave, j'espère, Mr Potter? » _S'inquiéta-t-elle, soucieuse malgré tout.

- «_ Non, ce n'est rien de grave, rassurez-vous. »_ Il eut un trémolo dans la voix.

Il osa un sourire rassurant.

Ron et Hermione se consultèrent du regard, tout en fouillant dans leurs souvenirs pour tenter de trouver le pourquoi de cette fameuse conversation.

Ginny, malgré sa légère inquiétude, afficha un petit sourire reconnaissant à son amoureux. Enfin...il ne la considérait plus comme une petite fille fragile.

Tous trois ne parvenaient à trouver la raison de cette 'réunion' précipitée.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à faire disparaître cette petite lueur d'incertitude dans leurs regards.

La même qu'ils arrivaient, malgré son sourire, à lire dans le regard du Survivant.

- «_ Bien, faîtes à votre guise, vous et vos amis Mr Potter. Après tout, vous nous avez assez prouvé que la confiance que l'on vous accorde est justifiée. Mais rappelez-vous que si vous éprouviez le besoin de vous confier, ou de rechercher de l'aide, nous sommes là. » _Finit-t-elle sous l'approbation de tous.

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, touché par ses paroles.

Après le repas, et sous l'œil inquiet de Mrs Weasley, Harry se leva. Il fut suivit très vite des trois autres.

Le groupe encore à table se lança des œillades, ne sachant quoi penser de l'attitude du jeune Potter.

Pourquoi demanderait-t-il seulement à ses amis de venir? N'avaient-t-ils pas prouver leur loyauté et leur courage, pendant la toute récente guerre?

Les quatre amis disparurent bientôt de la Grande Salle, pour s'isoler sans aucun doute.

Après leur départ, des murmures parcoururent la table.

_- « Quelqu'un serait-t-il au courant de ce qui peut bien se passer? »_ Lança Mrs Weasley avec une pointe d'agacement.

Tous hochèrent négativement la tête.

- « _Vous avez vu la tête qu'il faisait? »_ Leur demanda Bill.

_- « Qui? Arry, tu veux dire? » _

Son époux acquiesça.

_- « C'est vrai qu'il a l'air épuisé... »_ Tout le monde semblait d'accord avec Fleur.

- _« Il ne doit pas beaucoup dormir, à mon avis... »_

Tout à coup, Neville sembla angoissé.

- _« Si ça se trouve...il a recommencé à avoir des visions, comme du temps où Voldemort était encore en vie… »_

Un silence parcourut la table.

_- « Voyons, Mr Londubat, arrêter de dire des sottises pareilles. Le professeur Dumbledore m'avait confié que les visions qu'Harry pouvait avoir durant son sommeil, lui venait de Lord Voldemort en personne. Et nous avons tous vus son corps... »_

_- « Moi, je crois Harry quand il nous dit qu'IL ne reviendra plus. Cette espèce de monstre... » _Cracha Georges avec dégout.

_- « Alors, nous sommes tous d'accord. Je suis certaine que si la situation l'exigeait Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Harry viendraient nous en parler. »_ Assura McGonagall d'un ton sans réplique, si bien que tous se replongèrent dans leurs activités, gardant une pensée tournée vers la réunion qui se tenait.

Au même instant, quatre silhouettes atteignaient le septième étage et s'arrêtaient devant un mur vierge.

Un jeune homme brun commença alors à faire des allers-retours devant ce mur, concentré sur sa demande. _*Un salon confortable*_

Une porte apparut alors, à l'endroit même où auparavant il n'y avait rien. Les quatre personnes pénètrent silencieusement dans la pièce va-et-vient.

Sur la demande du jeune homme, la pièce était baignée d'une chaleur confortable et suffisamment éclairée pour ce début d'après-midi ensoleillée.

De grandes tapisseries écarlates donnaient des allures de Salle Commune à la pièce. Au centre de celle-ci, une petite table basse sur laquelle un service à thé fumant se disputait l'espace.  
Tout autour, quatre fauteuils à l'apparence plus que confortable attendaient leurs futurs occupants.

Ils prirent place, toujours dans l'expectative. Hermione servit le thé, en repensant à ces mois passés sous la tente dans une configuration semblable.

Leur tasse à la main, ils se retournèrent vers un Harry qui ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer.

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, Hermione interpella son ami.

- « _Alors Harry, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, de quoi veux-tu nous parler? »_

_- « Vous allez trouver ça dingue, peut-être même horrible... » _


	7. Chapitre 4 : Réunion Partie II

**Chapitre 4 : La Réunion (partie II)**

_Leur tasse à la main, ils se retournèrent vers un Harry qui ne semblait pas savoir par où commencer._

_Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, Hermione interpella son ami._

_- « __Alors Harry, maintenant que nous sommes seuls, de quoi veux-tu nous parler? »_

_- « Vous allez trouver ça dingue, peut-être même horrible... » _

Il était assez anxieux à l'idée de tout leur révéler et d'exposer son idée, surtout à Ginny.

_- « Harry, _soupira Ron_, tu as voulu nous voir en privé alors maintenant parle, par Merlin »_

En temps normal, Hermione aurait rabroué Ronald pour son manque de tact envers leur meilleur ami, qui avait vraisemblablement quelque chose d'important à leur dire. En temps normal, elle l'aurait fait... Cependant, elle voulait vraiment savoir, aussi se contenta-t-elle d'un regard lourd de sens pour son petit-ami.

Étrangement, Ginny resta la seule à attendre sans rien dire. Elle voyait bien que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait vraiment du mal à leur avouer, et que de fait cela devait être important.

_- « En fait, _commença Harry intimidé_, vous savez… j'ai bien réfléchi durant ces derniers jours et...je... ne pense pas pouvoir supporter... plus longtemps... » _Souffla l'Elu avec douleur.

Tout trois se lancèrent un regard éloquent d'incompréhension.

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu ne supportes plus? » _Lui demanda doucement Ginny, avec compassion.

_- « Je suis tellement désolé, Gin... _Harry baissa la tête, les larmes aux yeux_. C'est ma faute... tout ça... entièrement ma faute... »_

_- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles, Harry? » _Objecta doucement Hermione.

_- « Il parle de Fred... et des autres... » _Lui répondit Ginny, à moitié effondrée devant le souvenir de son frère encore en vie quelques jours auparavant.

_- « Ils savaient tous... Fred, Remus, Tonks, Maugrey, Dobby...Et même Dumbledore et Sirius, ils savaient qu'ils risquaient leurs vies... » _

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. Mais ses paroles ne semblèrent pas avoir d'impact sur le moral du Survivant qui restait prostré, évitant de lever les yeux vers ses amis.

Ils se passèrent alors quelques secondes dans un douloureux silence.

_- « Harry, _reprit Ginny_, je t'ai déjà dis que personne ne t'en voulait. Ni Ronald, ni moi, ni personne... Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus? »_

Deux mots...

Il a suffit de deux mots prononcés pour tout changer...

_- « Les revoir... »_

Harry leva les yeux pour enfin entendre l'opinion de ses amis.

Ron avait l'air hébété, refusant de comprendre. Ginny et Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, ne cessaient de fixer Harry.

_- « Mais enfin Harry, c'est impossible, tu le sais bien. »_ Hermione vrilla ses yeux chocolats dans ceux émeraude de son ami, comme si elle tentait de comprendre ce qu'il avait dans la tête par légilimencie.

Soudainement, Ginny se releva et vint se placer dos à eux en face d'une large cheminée, tentant de ravaler les sanglots qui voulaient s'emparer d'elle.

Elle ne pleurait que très rarement.

Pourtant, entendre Harry parler de faire revenir son frère du royaume des morts, la meurtrit à un point inimaginable. Si elle ne connaissait pas autant Harry, elle penserait que ça l'amusait de faire revenir à la surface un tel espoir.

Parce qu'elle y avait cru, comme lui à la mort de Sirius… Elle avait cru que Fred reviendrait par on ne sait quel moyen, et que tout continuerait comme avant. Qu'elle avait été naïve...

Pourtant, que ne donnerait t-elle pas pour le revoir...

Son visage était resté gravé, son visage souriant et ses yeux clos...

_*Il n'y a que dans les rêves que cela est possible* _

Sur le moment, elle en voulut tellement à Harry qu'elle avait presque envie de l'attraper et de le gifler jusqu'à ce que la douleur de son cœur s'apaise...

Pourtant, elle savait parfaitement que c'était impossible… Cette douleur s'atténuerait, comme on le lui avait dit, mais ne partirait jamais vraiment...

Harry n'avait pas l'air de reprendre ses esprits et elle eut envie de mettre sa menace à exécution pour le sortir de son délire.

_*Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point ce que tu viens de dire me fait atrocement mal...* _

Et comme pour indiquer sa douleur, sa main droite vint enserrer sa poitrine et se crisper à l'endroit de son cœur. L'endroit qui lui faisait si mal...

Elle resta dans cette position durant cinq bonnes minutes, quasiment sans bouger, essayant de se reprendre.

Personne n'interrompit cet instant de douleur pour les deux Weasley. Ron serrait d'ailleurs convulsivement ses accoudoirs.

En effet, ils venaient définitivement de comprendre le fait que Fred était parti à jamais...

Enfin, au bout d'un temps qui semblait s'étirer, Ginny effaça d'un geste rageur les larmes traitresses qui coulaient sur ces joues. Elle sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule.

Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, elle aurait reconnue n'importe où son odeur, qui l'enveloppait en cet instant.

Elle se laissa aller contre son torse et il la serra doucement contre lui.

- «_ Je suis désolé, Gin… Mais c'est possible, crois-moi je t'en prie… »_ Lui souffla t-il tendrement en effleurant ces tempes.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées, les paroles d'Harry la bouleversant.

Elle revit les dimanches d'avant-guerre, passés au Terrier...

Les repas que sa mère préparait, les blagues, les rires, les parties de Quidditch qu'ils faisaient au fond du jardin...

Fred et George avaient ce grand sourire espiègle... Ils leur préparaient toujours quelques petites farces, surtout aux dépends de Percy et Ron...

Leurs parents avaient ce petit sourire mystérieux qui ne les quittaient presque jamais de voir leur famille si heureuse. Ils étaient si fiers d'eux...

Les grands taquinaient les plus petits... Sauf dans le cas des jumeaux, qui eux ne faisaient grands cas de cette règle. De petites disputes qui se résolvaient, les membres de la famille se retrouvant devant un repas de Mrs Weasley...

Les temps étaient heureux...

Aujourd'hui, le sourire avait déserté la famille Weasley.

Fred était parti, George à moitié lui aussi...

Les moments pour se réjouir se faisaient de plus en plus rares...

Les temps étaient durs...

Harry n'oserait quand même pas lui donner de l'espoir sans fondement.

Elle se retourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Il avait l'air sérieux.

_- « Harry, ne... » _Voulut t'elle dire, mais il la coupa.

_- « Je te le jure » _

Il lui embrassa le front et retourna s'asseoir pour achever ces explications.

_- « Comment? _Lui demanda Ron, sceptique.

_- « La pierre. » _Se contenta de répondre Harry, comme si cela expliquait tout.

_*Ça explique tout*_

Ginny retourne s'asseoir, à son tour, espérant malgré tout.

_- « Harry, rappelle-toi du conte. Rappelle-toi comment ça s'est finit. » _La réprimande venait d'Hermione qui avait, parmi eux, la mieux étudié le conte.

_- « Je le sais bien. Mais j'ai la sensation que ce ne sera pas pareil dans notre cas. Et puis, nous ne sommes pas dans la même situation que celle dans le conte des trois frères. » _Expliqua doucement Harry.

_- « Comment ça? C'est exactement la même situation, au contraire : il l'aimait, elle est morte alors il l'a fait revenir. » _Le contredit Ginny.

_- « Non, car dans notre cas, je ne les ferais revenir pas uniquement pour moi, mais aussi pour vous et tout les autres... »_

Il laissa planer un silence et reprit.

_- « Amos Diggory mérite de retrouver son fils. Dobby, sa liberté. Maugrey, sa place parmi nous. Remus et Tonks leur fils, et Fred... sa famille et ses amis... » _Exposa de manière juste Harry.

_- « Tu crois que ça peut marcher? » _Ron se retourna vers Hermione avec espoir. Ses yeux brillant de cette lueur d'insouciance qu'il avait perdue avec la mort de Dumbledore.

_- « Ron, je... je ne sais pas. Tu sais bien que la divination n'a jamais été ma matière préférée. Et je sais bien que si ça ne fonctionne pas, vous serez... »_

Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser trop d'espoirs... Si jamais son plan échouait, la famille Weasley aurait du mal à encaisser...

_- « Écoutez, je voulais vous en parler d'abord, avant d'en faire part aux autres... J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller dans la forêt afin de retrouver la pierre et ensuite en parler aux autres, non? »_

La question sembla sans grande importance en apparence, mais eux savaient que la réponse qu'ils allaient lui donner allait surement changer leurs vies, irrémédiablement_. _

Harry les fixa tour à tour, attendant la sentence.

S'ils disaient oui, il reverrait peut être son parrain, son ancien directeur, ses parents...

Leurs deux visages flottant sans cesse dans son esprit, si loin mais si proche pourtant, continuant de le torturer par leur absence.

_- « Je pense que ça peut marcher, vraiment. »_

Ron fut le premier à se ressaisir.

Il semblait être retombé dans l'insouciance qui le caractérisait jusqu'à leur sixième année.

_- « Je vous accompagne, cette fois-ci, mais j'espère vraiment que tu as raison Harry… Sinon ce serait un coup dur, surtout pour George et Maman... » _

Ginny ferma les yeux puis les ré-ouvrit et le fixa.

_*Pourvu que ça marche, pourvu que ça marche...* _

Cette pensée tourna inlassablement dans son esprit fatigué.

_- « Je suis avec vous. Mais Harry…, _se tournant vers lui_, promets-moi de ne pas donner trop d'espoir aux autres quand on leur exposera ton idée. Ce serait vraiment cruel, si jamais ton plan ne fonctionnait pas. »_

_- « Bien sur Hermione. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon intention, tu le sais. Je tiens à vous, je ne veux pas vous faire davantage souffrir. Je ne sais que trop ce que cela fait... Mais, comprenez-moi… s'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance que ça marche... je veux réparer ces injustices. Vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir d'essayer. »_

Elle lui fit un petit sourire triste et Ginny vint se blottir dans ses bras. Ce dernier l'accueillant volontiers.

Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de les faire souffrir, elle et son frère… Mais il allait se rattraper. Il ferait tout pour cela.

Ron attrapa doucement la main d'Hermione, et l'embrassa tendrement avant de la mener vers la sortie.

Tout les quatre ressortirent dans le couloir du septième étage, pour se diriger ensuite vers le parc de Poudlard.

Leurs pas finissant de résonner dans le couloir, ils laissèrent se refermer derrière eux la Salle sur Demande. Abandonnant sur la table basse quatre tasses de thé pleines et froides.

Le cœur d'Harry enfin soulagé du poids qui le pesait, il se sentit libéré.

C'était décidément une magnifique journée.

Oh oui, un superbe après-midi qui s'annonçait...


	8. Chapitre 5 : La forêt et les recherches

**Chapitre 5: La forêt et les recherches.**

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à sortir du château et se retrouver sous le soleil de cette fin de mois de mai.

Harry sentait la chaleur du soleil se répandre en lui.

Paradoxalement, son cœur n'avait jamais eu aussi froid...

Il tenait serré dans sa grande main, celle plus fine de Ginny.

Il resserra sa prise, pour lui transmettre le peu de force qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il savait qu'en ce moment, cela était dur pour elle. Elle qui venait juste de perdre son frère...

Elle gardait des séquelles, pas forcément physiques, des temps troubles qu'ils venaient de vivre...

Il savait que c'était une période où il devait être présent pour elle, pour la soutenir, contrairement à tout ces mois passés qu'elle avait passés à se demander s'il était toujours en vie...

Mais, il croyait aussi dur comme fer à la future réussite de la mission qu'il s'était donné. Et il ne comptait pas l'abandonnait...

Ni Ginny, ni la mission...

Et il était persuadé que demain, à la même heure, la famille Weasley compterait à nouveau neuf membres, comme cela avait été le cas depuis sept ans qu'il les connaissait.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il prit conscience qu'il aurait enfin une famille. Mis à part Ginny, les Weasley et ses amis, qui était pour lui comme sa famille, il aurait un père, une mère, un parrain…

Une bouffée de bonheur l'envahit, un grand sourire prit place sur son visage, et il pressa le pas.

Il était tellement sur de lui... Trop dirait certain.

Suivant Harry, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la sombre forêt interdite.

Le Survivant avait l'impression de se retrouver cette nuit-là... Celle où Voldemort était tombé...

Il se revoyait marcher en compagnie des 'fantômes' vers son plus grand et dernier ennemi.

Les émotions qu'y l'avaient envahies lui revinrent. Se savoir condamner lui avait fait prendre conscience de tout, de tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui dans cette forêt lugubre.

Le bruissement des feuilles, le craquement des branches sur son passage, son propre souffle saccadé...

Il n'aurait plus d'existence sur cette terre...

Il ne serait plus qu'un nom gravé sur du marbre. Il ne laisserait que le vague souvenir d'un jeune homme représentant le dernier espoir du monde sorcier, un espoir, le symbole de la lutte contre Voldemort...

Il faillit trébucher sur une racine, ce qui le sortit de ces tristes pensées. Il avait tellement de chances d'être encore en vie. Certains n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

_- « Accio Pierre de Résurrection. »_ Entendit-il Ron prononcer à haute voix.

Tous trois se retournèrent vers lui, hébétés.

_- « Ben quoi, _dit-il en haussant les épaules,_ au moins j'aurais essayé ! »_

_- « Rappelle-toi Ronald qu'un sort aussi simpliste que celui-là ne fonctionnera pas avec les Horcruxes. » _

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

Ron l'embrassa pour la faire taire et se faire pardonner sa bêtise, en quelques sortes.

_- « Moi, je ne dis rien j'avais essayé dans la caverne, pour le Médaillon... » _Confia Harry tout bas à Ginny, qui sourit.

Harry eut du mal à retrouver son chemin. La dernière fois il n'avait pas suivi de chemin particulier.

Cependant, un drôle d'instinct le poussa à sortir du chemin qu'ils suivaient jusque là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que quelqu'un ou quelque chose le guidait.

C'était idiot, bien évidemment il n'était que tout les quatre, mais l'impression s'intensifiait de plus en plus à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

Il espérait que l'on guidait ses pas vers son but.

Peut-être n'était-il pas le seul à vouloir le retour de ces âmes sur Terre?

Dès que l'idée lui effleura l'esprit, il l'a trouva tellement idiote qu'il eut presque envie de rire.

Pourtant, il avait quand même la sensation que l'on voulait le récompenser d'avoir sauvé l'humanité de ce tyran.

Il continua à marcher, droit devant lui, suivant toujours ce drôle d'instinct qui le guidait. Cela commença par un arbre tordu, et peu à peu il reconnut vaguement le chemin sur lequel ils se trouvaient.

Un chemin qu'il avait déjà pris, il y a seulement quelques jours...

Un arbre par ci...

Une souche par là...

Il était sur le bon chemin, il en était certain.

Harry se stoppa soudain, sans prévenir, arrêtant par la même occasion sa petite amie dont il tenait toujours la main.

A l'arrière, les deux autres se stoppèrent à leur tour, surpris.

Tous fixèrent le Survivant, qui regardait à gauche et à droite, pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'ils pensaient.

Toujours sans signes avant-coureur il reprit sa marche, l'air plus confiant.

On pouvait lire une petite pointe d'excitation peindre sur ses traits et sa marche, plus rapide, ne fit que les conforter dans l'idée qu'ils se faisaient... Harry avait retrouvé l'endroit.

Derrière un bouquet d'arbres ils se retrouvèrent dans une clairière, douloureusement familière à Harry. Devant ses yeux, il revoyait Hagrid, attaché, hurlant sa douleur de voir son petit protégé face à Lord Voldemort. Il se revit lâcher la pierre tant recherchée et ses parents disparaître.

De retour à l'instant présent Harry se plaça à l'endroit exact où, quelques jours auparavant, il s'était retrouvé allongé, faisant semblant d'être mort.

Il se retourna vers ses amis et hocha la tête, sans un mot.

Ils comprirent le message d'Harry et se dispersèrent pour tenter de retrouver la petite pierre, Harry la leur ayant décrite.

Ils se mirent au travail de bonne grâce, sachant que si la pierre était retrouvée elle pourrait leur ramener les êtres qui leur manquaient tant...

Le temps passait et, dans la Grande Salle, Minerva McGonagall s'inquiétait.

La directrice des Gryffondor s'inquiétait de ne pas voir revenir ses élèves. Ils avaient disparus après le repas et personne ne les avaient revus dès lors.

Elle avait questionnait les personnes qu'elle croisait et on les avaient vus se diriger vers la forêt.

_*Mais qu'iraient-t-ils faire là-bas?*_

Elle allait rejoindre Molly Weasley qui était à l'infirmerie.

En effet, elle s'occupait des quelques blessés léger qui était resté en charge de l'infirmerie de l'école. Cette dernière s'angoissait d'ailleurs pour la même raison que la directrice adjointe. Des mois qu'elle n'avait pu voir son fils ni même savoir s'il était toujours en vie, et il se mettait à disparaître sitôt la guerre finie.

_*Il finira par me tuer, avec toutes ces sottises. Mais qu'avait-il donc à leur raconter?*_

_- « Minerva? Des nouvelles des enfants? »_

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par Molly.

_- « Non, j'ai parlée à plusieurs personnes et aucunes ne les a vus revenir de la forêt. »_

_- « La forêt? Vous voulez dire la forêt interdite? Mais que sont-ils partis faire là-bas? » _Molly semblait mi-inquiète mi-furieuse.

_- « Je ne connais de leur plan que ce qu'ils nous ont dit à tous. Personne n'en sait plus. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'ils seront bientôt rentrés et en un seul morceau. »_

_- « Par Merlin, je l'espère. Ils vont me rendre folle, je vous le dis Minerva. Partir sans prévenir, comme ça. Et dans la forêt qui plus est. Et s'il leur était arrivé quelque chose? » _Mrs Weasley se retourna brusquement vers le professeur, paniquée.

_- « Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Ils ont vaincus pire. Vous les connaissez. Par le passé, ils se sont sortis de situations bien plus graves que celle-ci. » _Finit Minerva avec un petit sourire de fierté.

_- « D'accord, mais quand même! »_

Sur ces paroles Molly se remit à la préparation d'une potion de sommeil sans rêves, qu'elle préparait avant l'arrivée de Minerva.

_- « Par tout les Dieux, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent encore? » _La mère des Weasley commençait véritablement à perdre le peu de calme qu'il lui restait encore.

Le professeur de Métamorphose quitta la pièce, non sans entendre la matriarche Weasley continuer sa litanie.

Minerva ne l'en blâma pas. Elle venait tout de même de perdre un de ses enfants... Et voilà que deux autres se volatilisaient dans une forêt extrêmement dangereuse...

Au plus profond d'une forêt, que l'on pouvait apercevoir de certaines fenêtres du château, deux jeunes hommes et deux jeunes femmes étaient toujours dans leur travail de recherches.

Harry commençait à vraiment se demander si c'était le bon endroit.

Pourtant, il sentait qu'il était au bon endroit.

Le soleil commençait à décliner derrière les arbres de la forêt, et la visibilité se réduisait de plus en plus. Déjà qu'en pleine journée il y faisait assez sombre... Abattu, il avait l'intention d'interpeller ses amis pour rentrer et revenir le lendemain pour continuer. En effet, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir.

Il se releva et se retourna, sur le point de les rappeler. Ils s'étaient séparés pour couvrir la clairière plus efficacement.

Oui mais... Demain retrouverait-il de nouveau le chemin?

Harry en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il posa son regard sur une silhouette à la chevelure flamboyante.

Elle était dos à lui, à genoux près d'un arbre, à l'entrée de la clairière.

Il remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi avait-t-elle la tête baissait vers le sol?

En une seconde, il comprit. Ses épaules qui tremblaient. Son corps parcouru de sanglots déchirant...

Il vint se placer à ses côtés et chercha la cause de ses larmes.

Au premier coup d'œil, il ne remarqua rien. Puis il vit que son poing droit était serré sur quelque chose. Doucement, il chercha à la faire lâcher prise mais son poing resté fermé.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle se rendit enfin compte de sa présence. Elle tourna vers lui son visage inondé de larmes.

Ce dernier était crispé dans une expression de profonde détresse.

Lentement et s'en le quitter des yeux elle défit son emprise. Il put voir que, comme il s'en doutait, elle tenait bien la pierre de Résurrection serrée dans sa main.

Il fit venir à lui, par un sortilège informulé, le coffret qu'il avait prévu s'il l'a retrouvait. Un petit coffret de bois verni assez simple. Harry l'avait trouvé dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore, le soir de sa victoire, et l'avait gardé.

Le directeur avait du s'en servir pour ranger la pierre avant qu'elle ne soit placée dans le vif d'or. Ledit vif d'or dans lequel il l'avait trouvée la première fois. Il avait d'ailleurs oublié de demander au portrait du défunt, après que ce dernier ne l'autorise à emporter le coffret, s'il servait à garder la pierre.

Ginny plaça docilement la Pierre dans le coffret et Harry le referma. Il le posa sur le sol, près de lui, et pris Ginny dans ses bras.

Elle se laissa aller contre son compagnon et pleura. Ron et Hermione ayant comprit qu'il se passait quelque chose, se rapprochèrent donc du couple, toujours enlacé.

Ginny finit par se redresser et essuyer les dernières larmes encore présentes sur ses joues, puis elle leur adressa un minuscule sourire.

_- « Je suis désolée, en ce moment je me transforme souvent en fontaine. » _Elle rigola et pleura en même temps.

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé? » _Demanda avec son tact habituel notre cher Ronald.

_- « Je les ai vus. » _Se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

_- « Qui? »_ Lui demanda doucement Hermione, se doutant de la réponse.

_- « Tonks et Fred... »_

Ces deux prénoms jetèrent un froid sur la petite assemblée. Personne n'osa la traiter de folle. Tous savaient ce dont la pierre était capable, surtout Harry...

_- « Il ne voulait pas qu'on soit triste, tu sais. » _Continua la jeune femme en s'adressant à son grand frère.

_- « Tonks m'a demandé de garder un œil sur Teddy, de loin du moins, et elle m'a confiée l'emplacement d'une lettre que je dois remettre à Andromeda de sa part. Je suis rassurée, elle m'a dit que Rémus était avec elle. » _Ginny sourit à travers ses larmes et les autres l'écoutaient comme hypnotisés.

_- « Elle m'a dit qu'elle était en paix, malgré qu'elle aurait préférée rester avec son fils... Elle voulait que je te dise, Harry, que tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort. Et que tu ferais un excellent auror. » _

_- « Fred est apparut ensuite et... il... » _Ginny eut du mal à continuer et inspira profondément avant de reprendre.

_- « Il m'a dit qu'il nous aimait tous, et pour toujours... Et qu'il serait toujours avec chacun de nous... Il a dit qu'il continuerait de veiller sur nous de là où il est, et qu'on ne devait pas être triste en pensant à lui. »_

_- « C'est facile pour lui de dire ça! » _Ronald se retourna furieusement et fit quelques pas afin de s'éloigner.

_- « Avant de disparaître, il m'a avoué que j'étais sa sœur préférée sur toutes celles qu'il a. _Rit-elle à travers ses larmes._ Ah j'allais oublier il m'a dit qu'il allait vous surveiller, Hermione et toi, plus particulièrement. »_

_- « Hermione et moi, pourquoi? »_ Demanda Harry intrigué.

_- « Il m'a simplement dit 'Pour ne pas que vous fassiez trop de bêtises, Harry et toi, et c'est valable pour Ronnie et Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs!'. » _Tout trois se mirent à rire.

C'était idiot mais ça faisait du bien de penser qu'il était toujours capable d'être le Fred qu'ils avaient connu et aimé. C'est à ce moment que Ron les rejoignit. Il serrait les poings mais aucunes larmes n'avaient coulées.

_- « Il a demandé à ce qu'on prenne soin de Georges et Maman ainsi que les autres, pour lui. Et il m'a demandé de rappeler un truc à Georges, mais il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer ce que cela voulait dire »_

_- « C'est quoi? Peut-être que je suis au courant. » _Demanda Ron, doucement.

_- « Heu... Il faut que je rappelle à Georges ce qui est caché derrière le 'mur secret' de leur chambre au Terrier... » _Récita Ginny.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Ron secoua la tête négativement.

Harry finit par se relever en tendant la main pour aider Ginny à en faire de même.

_- « Il faudrait peut-être se décider à rentrer maintenant, sinon ta mère va s'inquiéter Ron. » _Déclara Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils repartirent, Harry en n'oubliant évidemment pas le précieux coffret.

Étonnamment, le chemin de retour parut plus rapide à Harry que l'aller. Et peu de temps après ils remontaient la pelouse du parc en direction du Grand Hall.

Ils étaient sales, ils étaient épuisés, mais infiniment content d'eux. Le plus dur était passé, il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre les autres... Et à espérer que la pierre fonctionne, bien entendu.

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée de la Grande Salle.

Tout ce qu'ils voulaient c'était demander aux elfes de leur apporter à manger dans la Salle Commune, après avoir pris un bon bain. Mais finalement, Harry se décida tout de même à prévenir tout le monde qu'ils étaient rentrés.

Pour leur plus grand plaisir, le peu d'habitants toujours à Poudlard étaient réunis autour de l'habituelle grande table.

A peine avait-t'il pénétré dans la pièce qu'il reçut Mrs Weasley dans ses bras.

Elle les serra tous dans ses bras puis revint se mettre devant eux, les poings sur les hanches. Une expression furieuse sur le visage qui remplaçait celle soulagée qui y était quelques instants plus tôt.

Toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers eux et suivaient attentivement le moindre mouvement qui trahirait ce qu'ils avaient fabriqués toute la journée.

_- « C'est seulement maintenant que vous rentrez? Je me suis inquiétée, par Merlin! Et j'ai bien fait vu l'état dans lequel vous êtes! Bon sang vous êtes inconscients, vous balader dans la forêt sans prévenir personne! Et s'il vous était arrivés quoique ce soit, personne ne savaient où vous étiez! ... » _Continua à s'égosiller Molly_._

_- « Maman ! » _Ronald mis un terme au monologue interminable de sa mère.

Il voyait Hermione qui était sur le point de s'endormir sur place, tellement la fatigue l'avait vite submergée.

_- « Maman on va très bien, tu vois bien. De plus, on est majeurs, et responsables contrairement à ce que tu penses... On a fait tout ça pour une bonne raison et non pour nous amuser. » _

Harry enchaina sans attendre les cris de Molly.

_- « Désolé, Mrs Weasley, mais ça nous a pris plus de temps que prévu. » _

Molly aperçut le coffret qu'Harry tenait toujours dans sa main.

_- « C'est ça votre 'mission'? » _Demanda-t-elle en pointant le coffret.

Tout le monde à table se tordit le cou pour tenter de l'apercevoir.

Minerva se leva en reconnaissant ledit coffret.

_- « Mr Potter, ne serait-ce pas un des coffrets qui se trouvait dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore? »_

_- « Si, c'en est un. Il m'a autorisé à le prendre. »_

_- « Très bien. Mais peut-on savoir en quoi consistait votre 'mission' d'aujourd'hui? » _Lui demanda McGonagall.

_- « Je pense que... _Il jeta un coup à ses amis qui l'encouragèrent. _Demain, nous vous dirons tout. »_

_- « Parfait. Alors je propose de continuer cette conversation demain au petit-déjeuner? » _

Elle se retourna et tout le monde hocha la tête.

_- « Très bien. Professeur, si cela ne vous ennuie pas, nous aimerions monter nous coucher. La journée a été longue. » _La requête venait de Harry.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione qui semblait dormir debout et acquiesça.

_- « Bien sur. Si vous avez faim, vous n'aurez qu'à demander aux elfes de vous préparer quelque chose. » _

Elle eut un sourire à la vue d'une Hermione qui avait l'air parfaitement choquée après cette phrase, mais trop fatiguée pour tenter de s'engager dans un de ces fameux débats passionnés pour la cause des elfes.

_- « Merci Professeur. Bonne nuit à tous. » _Ajouta Harry à l'intention des autres, qui n'avaient pas dis un mot.

Ils souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et montèrent tout les quatre en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Arrivés en haut, ils y pénétrèrent et Harry appela immédiatement Kréattur afin qu'il leur prépare de quoi manger. Hermione protesta faiblement mais finit par abandonner au profit d'un bon bain.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, le dortoir des septièmes années de Gryffondor était plongé dans les ténèbres et quatre des cinq lits étaient occupés.

Une assiette de sandwichs, où restaient seulement des miettes du repas, était posée sur une des tables de nuit.

Les quatre silhouettes étaient profondément ancrées dans le sommeil, et on entendait plus que les légers ronflements d'un rouquin qui dormait le sourire aux lèvres. Son rêve était magnifique et prévoyait une superbe journée...

Bientôt...

Bientôt on se reverra...

Tous ensembles...

_Mon frère..._


	9. Chapter 6 : Le projet

**Chapitre 6 : Le projet.**

Cette nuit là, Harry fit un drôle de rêve.

En effet, il rêva qu'il se trouvait dans une pièce ressemblant étrangement au bureau du directeur de Poudlard, à l'époque où Dumbledore l'était encore.

Comme souvent à l'époque, il se retrouvait assis en face d'une chaise à haut dossier.

Seulement, à ces moments là, c'était Dumbledore en personne qui y été assis alors que dans son rêve, personne n'y était installé.

Soudain, il y eut une lumière blanche aveuglante partant de la chaise qui lui faisait face.

Harry fut obligé de fermer les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit il fut stupéfait.

En effet, devant lui était apparut une sphère de lumière, qui flottait dans le bureau.

Il se frotta les yeux, même dans un rêve c'était étrange.

La douce lumière projetée par la sphère était réconfortante et douce, aussi Harry ne se sentit pas particulièrement menacé.

Soudain, sans crier gare, le brun se prit la tête entre les mains, en proie à un effroyable mal de tête.

Il n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir, il avait l'impression que l'on essayait de pénétrer son esprit de force.

Sous la douleur de plus en plus insupportable, Harry tomba à genou au sol.

Tout à coup, la douleur disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Puis elle réapparut, encore plus forte. Sous l'intensité de la douleur, Harry s'évanouit sur le sol du bureau de son ancien mentor.

Des mains lui soulevèrent la tête. Il sentit la main de Ginny sur son front. Il ne savait pas comment il pouvait en être sur... Mais il savait que c'était elle.

Des voix. Oui, on l'appelait. Les voix se rapprochaient...

_- « Harry, allez réveille-toi, s'il te plaît... »_

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? »_

_- « On ferait mieux de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, ce serait plus prudent. »_

Ginny, Ron et Hermione.

Doucement, il se concentra sur les voix de ses amis et ouvrit prudemment les yeux.

Il avait une fameuse migraine dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine. Curieusement, la première idée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que tout ce passerait bien.

En effet une voix dans sa tête n'avait de cesse de le rassurer. Une mystérieuse voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendue, qui n'arrêtait pas de répéter 'Merci à vous et prenez soin les uns des autres'.

Un étrange visage hantait son esprit. Celui d'un vieil homme, barbu, arborant un franc sourire et portant une robe de sorcier blanche immaculée.

Harry secoua la tête et essaya tant bien que mal de reprendre ses esprits.

Les trois autres le fixaient, avec un visage très inquiet.

_- « Ça va, Harry? Tu nous as fait peur... »_ Soupira Hermione.

_- « Ce n'est rien. J'ai fais un drôle de rêve. » _Lui répondit-il.

_- « Un rêve ? Comme ceux que Voldemort t'envoyait ? » _

_- « Non, Ron. »_

Harry leur raconta son rêve en n'omettant aucun détail.

Hermione était véritablement intriguée. La description, que leur avait faite Harry du vieil homme de son 'rêve', ne ressemblait à aucun personnage du monde sorcier, du moins à aucun qu'elle ne connaissait. Et cette histoire de rêve était étrange.

Quel genre de rêve vous fait-il mal durant votre sommeil et à votre réveil...?

Harry avait particulièrement bien décrit ce qu'il comparait à un essai de Légilimencie. Et on pouvait dire qu'il s'y connaissait en tentative d'infiltration de l'esprit, avec ce que Rogue lui avait fait subir durant leurs cours particuliers en cinquième année...

Cela intrigua Hermione mais ils préférèrent laisser cela de côté pour le moment.

Avec une certaine surprise, Harry se rendit compte qu'il faisait pratiquement déjà jour.

Aussi décidèrent-ils de se préparer pour la 'confrontation' avec leurs amis, famille et accessoirement membres de l'ordre du Phénix.

Peu après, ils étaient prêts à descendre.

Arrivés à la porte de la Grande Salle, ils croisèrent le professeur McGonagall et Andromeda Tonks qui allaient entrer. Elles remontaient des cachots pour Merlin seul sait quelle raison.

Elles les saluèrent rapidement. On pouvait lire sur le visage du professeur l'empressement qu'elle avait à savoir ce que cachaient ses quatre élèves. Expression bien dissimulée, mais visible tout de même.

Ils eurent la stupéfaction, en entrant dans la pièce, de voir tous ceux présents la veille ainsi que les autres jours.

_- « On n'attendait plus que vous quatre, ça tombe bien. » _Lança Bill, assis entre sa femme qui discutait avec Luna et son frère George, perdu dans ses pensées.

Toutes les discussions se stoppèrent et Harry s'assit à côté de Neville, à une des quatre chaises restées inoccupées.

Ses amis le suivirent et, lorsque Ron s'assit à coté de sa sœur, il put sentir le regard flamboyant que leur lançait leur mère. Il se sentait un minimum misérable de leur avoir caché tout ça.

Mais il se convainquit que ça avait été le mieux à faire. S'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé la pierre, sa famille ne s'en serait pas facilement remise.

Il s'excusa du regard en espérant que sa mère les comprendrait une fois qu'ils auraient finis.

Harry posa le précieux coffret devant lui, sur la table, et immédiatement tous les regards se focalisèrent dessus.

Leurs mines craintives quant à ce qui pouvait se trouver dans cette boîte finirent de décider Harry à prendre la parole.

_*Quel genre d'horreur pouvait bien se trouver là-dedans... Après les Horcruxes... Peut-être un oublié ? Voldemort en avait bien créé plus que de raison, alors un de plus, un de moins...*_

Les interrogations de Neville furent interrompues au moment où Harry se leva.

Le silence régnait dans la Salle, autrefois si bruyante de conversations d'élèves jeunes et insouciants...

_- « Bon, on ne va pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps... Je pense que ça suffit. Les plans préparés derrière le dos de quelqu'un ne me sont que trop familiers. » _Harry ne souhaitait pas les faire angoisser davantage.

Il attrapa le coffret et retira ce qu'il contenait. Il déposa ensuite l'objet au centre de la table, pour que tout le monde le voie.

Certains visages paraissaient rassurés, quant à d'autres ils ne le semblaient nullement par l'aspect inoffensif de la pierre.

_- « Qu'est-ce que c'est, au juste? » _Osa demander Charlie, en fixant tour à tour les quatre amis.

Ron se leva à son tour et annonça avec un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait pas :

_- « Ce n'est ni plus ni moins que le moyen de faire revenir Fred et les autres... »_

Toute la table écarquilla les yeux à cette phrase. Ou plutôt à ce qu'elle signifiait. Angelina Johnson ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur.

L'expression du visage de Ron finit de les convaincre qu'ils n'étaient ni fous ni atteints de troubles mentaux quelconques.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur le visage de Mrs Weasley, qui se leva et vint serrer son plus jeune fils dans ses bras.

Après quelques secondes, elle le relâcha et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour sa famille, et à quel point les mots qu'il venait de prononcer était magique.

Puis elle retourna s'asseoir, comme elle s'était levée.

_- « C'est impossible... » _Commença George, abattu.

_- « Vous vous souvenez de la pierre de Résurrection ? » _Leur demanda Hermione.

_- « Bien sur. Celle du conte. Celle qui aurait le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie... » _Répondit Kingsley avec conviction.

_- « Exactement. _Reprit Hermione_. Et bien pour tout vous dire, c'est celle-ci. »_

Cette constatation laissa la table perplexe. Aussi Ginny décida d'intervenir à son tour. Elle se leva.

_- « Elle a fonctionné avec moi. » _

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

_- « Je l'ai eue en main et elle a fait apparaître Fred et Tonks pour moi. »_

Andromeda eut un sursaut. Venait-elle bien d'entendre cette jeune fille leur dire qu'elle avait parlé à Dora ? C'était impossible... Dora était... Elle était morte voyons...

Voyant les regards sceptiques qu'ils leur lançaient, elle continua. Sûre de son coup.

_- « George. Fred m'a demandé de te rappeler ce qui est caché derrière le 'mur secret' dans votre chambre au Terrier. Je n'ai pas compris mais il a dit que toi tu comprendrais. »_

_- « C'est... impossible... Fred est mort ! Comment t'es au courant de ça ?! » _Criait George.

_- « George... » _Sa mère tenta de le calmer.

_- « Il m'a aussi assuré qu'il continuerait de nous surveiller. Il a même ajouté 'Pour que vous ne fassiez pas trop de bêtises, Harry et toi, et c'est valable pour Ronnie et Hermione aussi, d'ailleurs!' » _

Quelques rires discrets retentirent. Mrs Weasley et Angelina riaient et pleuraient en même temps. George ne bougeait plus et gardait la tête baissée sur ses genoux.

_- « C'était bien eux. Tonks m'a demandé de vous dire à quel point elle vous aimait et vous remerciait pour tout ce que vous aviez fait pour elle... Elle vous a laissé une lettre. » _Continua Ginny en s'adressant à la mère de Tonks.

Celle-ci fixa enfin la jeune femme et cette dernière put voir son immense tristesse. Tristesse qu'elle savait très bien camouflée derrière un masque. Une partie de ce qu'il lui restait de son éducation chez les Black.

_- « Elle a dit d'aller dans sa chambre et de regarder sous le lit, dans sa boîte à souvenirs. » _

Une larme perla sur la joue d'Andromeda qu'elle essuya bien vite.

_- « Oui, c'était la boîte où étant petite elle mettait toutes les choses qui comptaient pour elle. » _

Andromeda et Molly échangèrent un regard. Elles rêvaient toutes deux de retrouver leur enfant. Et à en juger par ce que la fille de Molly venait de dire, elle avait vraiment 'vu' Dora et son frère.

Tous les autres restaient silencieux, ne croyant pas au sujet de la discussion qui était en train d'avoir lieu. C'était purement inimaginable... Les Moldus et leurs miracles n'étaient peut-être pas si fous d'y croire, après tout.

_- « Dis. _Demanda George, craintivement en relevant la tête._ C'est pas une blague, hein? » _

Il avait l'air d'un petit garçon perdu en posant cette question, pourtant au centre du débat.

Harry fixa George à son tour.

_- « Non, ce n'est pas une blague George. C'est pour la récupérer qu'on était parti hier, dans la forêt. » _Dit-il en désignant la pierre.

_- « Où vous l'aviez faite tomber, Harry, n'est-ce pas? » _

_- « En effet, professeur McGonagall. » _

Celle-ci hocha la tête.

_- « Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant que vous l'avez? » _Continua-t-elle.

_- « L'utiliser bien sur, quelle question! » _Répondit aussitôt George, ses yeux brillant d'une farouche détermination.

Les quatre se jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide. Harry put voir qu'Hermione le fixait d'un œil noir. Il se souvint qu'elle lui avait demandé de refréner leur enthousiasme, si jamais la pierre ne fonctionnait pas comme ils l'espéraient tous.

_- « Bien sur, sinon pourquoi serions-nous allé la rechercher là où je l'avais laissée. »_

George fit un petit sourire à Harry, rassuré de ces intentions, et le Survivant put voir que les yeux de George avaient retrouvé ce petit éclat qu'ils avaient perdu à la mort de Fred.

_- « Simplement, il faudrait que vous compreniez que cela peut ne pas marcher... »_

Un silence s'abattit. Ça y était il l'avait dit... Cette phrase leur faisait peut-être du mal, mais il le fallait...

Voyant que personne ne réagissait, Hermione se leva à son tour. Elle voulait rajouter son grain à l'édifice. Même si c'était une atroce nouvelle.

_- « Ce que Harry veut vous faire comprendre, c'est qu'il est possible que la pierre ne ramène personne... Nous n'en savons rien et nous ne pouvons tester ses effets. Mais rien ne nous coûte d'essayer. Simplement, nous ne voulons pas vous donner de faux espoirs... » _Sa voix s'éteignit.

Qu'elle détestait annoncer de si mauvaises nouvelles, surtout à des personnes aussi proches d'elle que l'étaient les Weasley.

Elle n'oublierait jamais le marécage qui avait encombré les couloirs de Poudlard, ou les pastilles de Gerbe, et les nougats Néansang qu'ils développaient à l'école. Et leur amour pour la liberté, lorsqu'ils avaient participé illégalement à Potterveille pendant la guerre. Les jumeaux avaient toujours le sourire, même dans les périodes les plus sombres. C'était ce qui faisait d'eux des êtres si exceptionnels...

_- « Comme tout le monde est concerné, je propose de voter, qu'en dîtes-vous ? » _Demanda Harry.

Des regards furent échangés. Tous acquiescèrent, l'air grave.

_- « Bien. Alors, que ceux qui sont Pour utiliser la pierre lève la main… » _

Le temps suspendit sa course dans l'attente du verdict.

Il semblait même que dans la Grande Salle plus personne ne bougeait, ni n'osait simplement respirer.

Plusieurs vies se jouaient en ce moment même...

Pas seulement celles des défunts...

Les vivants aussi laissaient le destin jouer avec leurs vies.


	10. Chapitre 7 : La décision

_**Chapitre 7 : La décision**_

_- « Bien. Alors, que ceux qui sont pour utiliser la pierre lèvent la main… »_

_Le temps suspendit sa course dans l'attente du verdict._

_Il semblait même que dans la Grande Salle plus personne ne bougeait, ni n'osait simplement respirer..._

C'est à ce moment précis que tous mesurèrent l'ampleur de la décision qu'ils avaient à prendre. Ils avaient entre leurs mains un pouvoir qui en effraierait plus d'un. Ils avaient la possibilité de faire revenir des personnes décédées parmi les vivants. C'était une énorme responsabilité, qu'ils porteraient jusqu'à leur mort...

Des signes d'angoisse évidente s'affichèrent sur les visages. Personne n'avait l'air de savoir quoi faire.

Personne sauf George, qui gardait un visage déterminé. A présent qu'on lui permettait d'espérer, il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau de sitôt.

Il fut le seul à lever la main.

_- « Et bien, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? » _Dit-il avec une petite lueur de panique dans les yeux.

Il les regardait, les uns après les autres.

Bill tourna son regard sur Harry, qui ne paraissait pas surpris de l'indécision dont ses amis étaient victimes.

_- « Ce n'est pas sérieux tout de même. Tu ne peux pas nous demander de prendre une telle décision... » _Il fixa ses yeux bleus dans ceux verts du survivant.

_- « Je t'accorde que c'est une décision dure à prendre, pourtant il le faut... Il n'y a que nous qui pouvons la prendre, je le crains. » _Soupira Harry.

Il savait pertinemment que cela représentait une grosse responsabilité, et pourtant il leur fallait donner leur consentement ou leur refus. Harry ne se voyait définitivement pas prendre la décision tout seul. On ne lui avait quasiment jamais demandé son avis, surtout en ce qui concernait Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs, comme lorsqu'il était allé rejoindre le Lord Noir dans la forêt, durant la bataille de Poudlard.

Qui sait ce qui se serait passé si Harry leur avait fait part de son intention de mourir de la main de son ennemi...

Il sentait, qu'entouré de l'Ordre et de ses amis, tout se passerait bien.

Et puis, ils devaient bien ressentir le besoin de donner leurs avis, particulièrement sur un sujet aussi grave que celui-ci. Ils étaient tous touchés de près par le choix à faire. Aussi, avait-il demandé leur accord.

George se leva d'un bond, le visage déformé par la fureur.

_- « Par Merlin, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui vous prend à la fin ! »_

_- « George ! »_ Sa mère lui lançait un regard furibond.

_- « Non, désolé Maman mais je ne compte pas me taire cette fois-ci ! »_

Après un instant, Molly se rassit visiblement estomaquée. George les regardait avec un air perdu.

_- « Là, j'avoue que je ne vous comprends pas. On a une chance de retrouver tous les gens qu'on aime et qui sont... ont disparus_. Se reprit-il à la dernière seconde. _Et vous, vous êtes là et j'ai l'impression que vous vous en fichez complètement ! »_

Voyant que certains baissaient la tête et que d'autres n'osaient ouvrir la bouche, il explosa.

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, par Merlin! Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de vous. Ils... Ils ont sacrifiés leur vie pour vous et vous restez assis bêtement._.. » Sa voix se cassa et il se rassit, les larmes aux yeux.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne bougea. George en profita pour se ressaisir. Il fixa Andromeda, qui gardait les yeux obstinément fixés sur la pierre en face d'Harry.

_- « Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous ne voulez pas revoir Dora? »_

A la mention du surnom de sa fille, elle releva vivement ses yeux et les posa sur le jeune Weasley qui l'apostrophait presque avec dégoût.

_- « Pour quel genre de mère me prenez-vous, jeune insolent ! La revoir est mon seul souhait, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle vive... »_

Les adultes étaient estomaqués. C'était la première fois qu'Andromeda Tonks se livrait à ce point sur ses sentiments. Elle si réservée et froide d'ordinaire, héritage des Black qui avait succombé à l'amour que Ted Tonks avait su lui témoigner, et plus tard celui de Nymphadora...

Maintenant que son mari était décédé, il ne lui restait plus que son petit-fils.

S'il y avait une minuscule chance pour que cette petite pierre fasse revenir sa précieuse fille et son gendre de là où ils étaient, elle la tenterait sans réfléchir une seule seconde...

Alors pourquoi restait-elle plantée là… A regarder cette fameuse petite pierre.

Bien sûr. Son choix avait été pris au moment même où elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle...

Au moment même où elle avait posé les yeux sur ses deux corps, couchés sous le plafond enchanté...

Au moment même où, son petit-fils serré dans ses bras, elle était allée s'effondrer sur le corps sans vie de sa fille... Où elle était restée longtemps prostrée à pleurer. Pleurer cette vie qui s'était éteinte bien trop tôt, pleurer cette vie qu'elle avait elle-même créée...

Elle releva la tête vers George et lut dans son regard comme de la pitié. Cela ne lui plut pas, aussi son masque de froideur reprit sa place sur son visage.

Et lentement, presque timidement, elle leva sa main, qui vint rejoindre celle de George toujours levée. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit hochement de tête appréciateur.

Personne ne fut, un tant soit peu, surpris de voir ces deux mains levées. Un frère et une mère.

Molly Weasley leva également la sienne avec un visage crispé. On voyait qu'elle retenait ses larmes. Son mari la suivit de peu.

Minerva McGonagall posa son regard sur Hermione. Son visage ne démontrait pas le moindre signe de trouble.

_- « Miss Granger, ne vous ai-je pas mise en garde il y a de cela quatre ans. Bouleverser le cours du temps ou des événements qui se produisent peut se révéler extrêmement dangereux. »_

Elle la regarda par dessus ses lunettes dans une attitude qui rappela le professeur Dumbledore.

Les joues d'Hermione prirent une légère teinte rosée.

Elle s'adressa à son professeur et perçut le petit sourire de celle-ci sur sa personne.

_- « Je le sais bien, professeur. Mais cette pierre n'était-elle pas entre les mains du professeur Dumbledore ? Et il l'a léguée à Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il lui aurait transmis un objet dangereux. »_

_- « Je dois vous reconnaître ceci, Miss. Votre répartie. Et j'attends simplement de voir les 'capacités' de cette pierre. »_ Elle adressa à Hermione un petit sourire et celle-ci rougit d'avoir été un peu impulsive sous la remarque de son professeur. Mais elle comprit que par sa dernière déclaration, elle leur donnait son approbation.

Harry tourna son attention vers Kingsley qui avait pris son menton entre ses mains. Finalement, il hocha la tête positivement en direction d'Harry.

Angelina Johnson avait l'air bouleversée mais gardait sa main fermement levée le plus haut qu'elle pouvait. Lorsque George avait laissé entendre qu'ils se fichaient de **les** revoir, il l'avait fixé. Alors comme ça, il croyait que la mort de Fred était sans importance pour elle ?! Elle pleurait depuis des jours la perte de son amour... Mais, bien entendu, jamais devant quiconque. Elle se cachait lorsque la peine se faisait trop écrasante... Et Georges avait cru que... Il avait cru qu'elle... Elle ne pouvait même pas se l'avouer tellement cela lui faisait mal de penser à l'opinion que s'était faite George à son sujet. Comment pouvait-il la croire à ce point indifférente ? Alors qu'ils étaient tous trois si proches...

En faisant le tour de la table d'un regard, Harry s'aperçut que les professeurs Slughorn, Flitwick, Chourave et Hagrid avaient leurs mains levées depuis un moment.

_- « Harry, mon garçon, je suppose que vous ne comptez pas faire revenir seulement les victimes récentes ? Je me trompe? »_ L'interrogea le professeur Slughorn.

Certaines têtes se tournèrent vers lui, tandis que d'autres restaient fixées sur le professeur, surpris qu'il ait sut lire aussi aisément dans les intentions du Survivant.

_- « Non, c'est vrai. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord. »_ Ajouta-t'il avec un rapide signe de tête dans la direction de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

_- « Et vous comptiez nous en parler à quel moment? Lorsque nous aurions tous voté pour? » _Répliqua Georges.

_- « En réalité, nous voulions voir avec vous pour une 'liste'. Nous voulions votre avis sur la question. »_ Les renseigna avec délicatesse Hermione alors que Ron ouvrait la bouche, sans doute pour dire une bêtise, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire affectueux.

_- « Bien, et qui avez-vous intégré à votre 'liste', Miss Granger? »_ Leur demanda Kingsley avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

_- « Euh... Et bien, tout d'abord James et Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey, Cédric Diggory, Dobby... »_

_- « Dobby? Qui est-ce? »_ La coupa Mrs Weasley.

_- « Dobby est l'elfe de maison qui nous a délivré de chez les Malefoy. C'est un ami à nous. »_

Molly hocha la tête. Elle se souvenait de cet elfe à présent, ils leur en avaient déjà parlé.

Hermione eut un sourire gêné.

_- « Je suis en train de penser à deux autres personnes que l'on a oubliées... Enfin une personne et un... »_

_- « C'est bon Hermione, à qui tu penses? » _La stoppa Ron en grimaçant.

_- « Je pensais à Ted Tonks et à Hedwige. »_

Harry hocha la tête et tous se tournèrent vers Andromeda.

Hermione semblait gênée mais se décida à parler, malgré tout.

_- « On a croisé votre mari dans notre fuite. Il était accompagné par d'autres Nés-Moldus. Je pense qu'on a été dans les derniers à le voir... enfin... »_ Ajouta Hermione timidement.

Mrs Tonks avait baissé la tête, mais tout le monde vit parfaitement le petit hochement qu'elle fit.

Elle releva les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune femme en face d'elle, qui paraissait encore gênée d'avoir parlé. Cela personne ne le vit mais ses mains se décrispèrent sensiblement sous la table.

_- « Merci. »_ Souffla-t'elle simplement.

Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui de la mère de Tonks et elles se fixèrent quelques secondes en silence. Leurs regards reflétaient pour Andromeda de la reconnaissance et pour Hermione de la compassion. De la compassion pour cette femme qui avait tant perdu.

_- « Et que fait-on pour Albus, Alastor et Séverus ? »_ Demanda avec justesse le professeur McGonagall.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel personne n'osa s'avancer à prendre la parole. Puis d'un seul coup, Harry sortit de son silence.

_- « Je pense... Non, je sais que le professeur Dumbledore ne souhaiterait pas être ramené. »_

Cette affirmation fit se lever quelques têtes.

_- « Vous savez lorsque j'étais 'mort', enfin façon de parler, il me semblait être bien. Il a du retrouver sa famille... Et puis, en première année il m'avait dit 'Après tout, pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus'... Je pense qu'ainsi c'est mieux pour lui... »_

Cette phrase laissa un silence dans la Salle, déjà vide de bruit.

_- « En ce qui concerne Maugrey Fol-Œil... je suis d'avis qu'il mérite le repos. Il a déjà assez combattu, non… ?_

Les plus anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phénix acquiescèrent.

_- « Et puis, il pourrait nous en vouloir de l'avoir ramené... Et nous le faire payer jusqu'à la fin. »_

Bill avait voulu détendre l'atmosphère pesante.

Quelques rires discrets retentirent chez les élèves de Poudlard.

_- « Vigilance constante ! »_ Tonnèrent ces derniers, tous en chœur.

Quelques instants plus tard, les rires s'étaient éteints et Hermione reprit la parole.

_- « Pour le cas de Rogue, on devrait peut-être le laisser là où il est. On devrait préserver sa liberté... »_

_- « Hermione ne t'embarrasses pas de réfléchir à cela, j'ai déjà pris une décision. Et j'espère que vous serez d'accord avec moi sur ce point. »_

_- « Vous ne voulez pas le faire revenir, n'est-ce pas? »_ Lui demanda le professeur Flitwick.

_- « Ce serait compréhensible, nous connaissons tous les sentiments que vous vous portiez avec Severus, mais... »_ Commença McGonagall.

_- « Il n'est en aucun cas question de mes propres sentiments dans cette histoire. »_

Le fait qu'Harry prenne la défense, dans un certain sens, de Severus Rogue sembla choquer l'assemblée. Seule Hermione semblait comprendre son point de vue, au vue de l'expression qu'elle affichait. Ron arborait une grimace dégoutée.

En effet Harry leur avait, à Ron et elle, parlé des souvenirs, qu'il avait exploré le soir de la bataille, du maitre des potions.

_- « Je trouve que Rogue a déjà bien assez souffert. » _Soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

Cette affirmation acheva le groupe. Certains avaient l'air de penser qu'Harry avait du prendre un grand coup sur la tête pour débiter autant de bêtises à la suite.

_- « Écoutez._ Reprit le Survivant. _Je ne vais pas rentrer dans les détails, mais ce que vous devez savoir c'est que le professeur Rogue a connu beaucoup de souffrances dans sa vie...,_ Hermione opina de la tête._ Je ne pense pas qu'il soit de bon goût de les prolonger. »_

_- « Surtout entouré de ta mère... Ça lui rappellerait chaque jour ce qu'il a fait et ce qu'il a perdu... » _Lui souffla Hermione.

Personne ne comprit l'aparté des deux amis. Ron et sa grimace avaient mené certains à une piste sur laquelle ils craignaient de s'aventurer. Mis à part ça, la réunion s'était bien passée dans l'ensemble.

George avait retrouvé un regard un peu plus vivant et avait pu se défouler. Mrs Tonks sentait son cœur s'alléger à la pensée du retour de son mari et de sa fille, qu'elle avait cru perdre à jamais.

Enfin après toutes les différentes interventions, les difficiles choix qu'ils avaient dû faire, tous semblaient enfin d'accord.

Harry se leva une dernière fois et reposa sa question initiale, laissée en suspens.

Il y eut peu d'hésitation comparé à la dernière fois.

Tous avaient la main levée et donnaient par la présente leur soutien au projet.

Tous sauf le professeur McGonagall qui gardait ses mains croisées sur la table.

Voyant les regards se tourner vers elle, elle décida de s'expliquer.

_- « En tant que directrice, responsable et juste, d'une école, je ne peux signifier mon accord à une entreprise aussi périlleuse... _» Commença-t-elle.

Elle vit le regard de Georges Weasley, dégouté, et celui admiratif d'Hermione Granger.

_- « ...Même si j'en approuve entièrement l'intention. »_ Finit-t-elle avec une pointe de malice.

Cela fit naître des sourires sur les visages. Neville ne se remettait pas de voir son professeur comme ça. Elle, si à cheval sur les valeurs morales et le règlement. C'était une de ces choses auxquelles on ne s'attend absolument pas et qui nous surprennent lorsqu'elles arrivent.

_- « Bien. Alors j'avais pensé le faire dans la Salle sur Demande, si cela ne vous ennuie pas Madame la directrice? »_ Demanda Harry avec un sourire pour son professeur de Métamorphose.

_- « En aucun cas, Mr Potter. Ce sera plus pratique et discret, en effet. » _Assura-t-elle.

_- « Merci professeur. Je propose que nous nous en occupions maintenant. La patience n'a jamais été une de mes qualités. »_

Il lança un sourire à tous ceux qui le connaissaient assez pour en attester.

Puis il se leva en même temps que tous les autres et il suivit la directrice qui les menait au septième étage de l'école.

Les visages étaient crispés et, durant le trajet, il sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne. Il n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était... Il ne ressentit pas la nécessité de lui demander comment elle prenait toute cette histoire, puisque elle devait le prendre comme lui la prenait.

Ils avaient cette douleur en commun, et cette angoisse mêlée d'impatience...

Il serra sa main dans la sienne avec force.

Enfin leur projet arrivait à son terme.

Bientôt, ils seraient délivrés de cette attente insoutenable...

Bientôt, très bientôt même, ils connaitraient enfin le fin mot de cette histoire.

Et alors qu'il s'arrêtait à coté du professeur McGonagall, devant la porte qu'elle venait de faire apparaître et qu'elle lui faisait signe d'entrer, il ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose.

_*...Vais-je enfin vous revoir ? *_


	11. Chapitre 8: Retour ?

**Chapitre 8 :**** Retour? (partie I)**

_Bientôt, ils seraient délivrés de cette attente insoutenable..._

_Bientôt, très bientôt même, ils connaîtraient enfin le fin mot de cette l'histoire._

_Et alors qu'il s'arrêtait à coté du professeur McGonagall, qui lui faisait signe d'entrer devant la porte qu'elle venait de faire apparaître, il ne pensa plus qu'à une seule chose._

_*... Vais-je enfin vous revoir?*_

Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur Harry qui commençait, à présent seulement, à douter.

De lui-même et de son si merveilleux plan.

La main de Ginny se détacha de la sienne et elle se mit en retrait. Il la regarda sans comprendre et elle lui fit un petit sourire qui se voulait encourageant.

Il comprit alors soudainement qu'il serait seul à entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. En effet, toutes les personnes présentes se tenaient en retrait de lui et donc de la porte, même le professeur McGonagall.

_- « Ok. » _Souffla-t-il pour se donner du courage.

Finalement sans demander aucun accord, il s'avança et poussa doucement la porte avant de la refermer sur lui, une fois qu'il fut entré.

Il prit quelques secondes pour détailler la pièce dans laquelle il se tenait.

C'était une pièce qui ressemblait beaucoup à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Des fauteuils, une cheminée qui crépitait, des tapis moelleux, une pièce qui lui rappelait tout les bons moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Ron et Hermione, et plus récemment Ginny...

Il s'assit dans un des gros fauteuils qui prenaient place devant la cheminée, et il mit la petite boîte vernie sur ses genoux.

Il l'ouvrit délicatement et en sortit la petite pierre sur laquelle se fondait tous leurs espoirs.

Il la tourna trois fois dans ses mains, comme il l'avait fait dans la forêt. Et il ferma les yeux.

Il resta dans cette position pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures. Et lorsqu'il accepta enfin qu'aucun bruit n'était venu troubler le magistral silence de la pièce, il se força à les rouvrir.

Et presque aussitôt, il se prit la tête entre les mains et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux.

*Bon sang...*

Il serra les dents et se fit violence pour garder le peu de contrôle qui lui restait de lui-même.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne fonctionnait pas?

Il finit par faire les cent pas, rageusement, et profita de passer à côté d'un pan de mur pour déverser tout ce qu'il retenait.

Toute sa colère, sa frustration, sa tristesse, son incompréhension et sa rancœur.

Se calmant quelque peu, il regarda sa main droite dont les jointures étaient rouges de sang.

Pestant contre lui-même et sa stupidité, il se força à rejoindre les autres qui devaient encore l'attendre impatiemment dans le couloir. Ils avaient confiance en lui, ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici presque sans poser de questions.

Et il devait, lui, Harry Potter, sauveur du Monde sorcier, celui qui avait survécu par six fois au terrible Voldemort, sortir annoncer aux familles des personnes sacrifiées pour lui permettre d'atteindre son but... Leur annoncer qu'il ne pourrait finalement pas ramener leurs enfants, frères, sœurs, ou amis.

Il stoppa son geste, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Il appuya son front contre le battant et il bénit Hermione en cet instant. Elle qui avait sût voir la faille monstrueuse de son idée. Et quelle faille !

Elle avait réussi, malgré l'engouement qui s'était installé, à garder les pieds sur Terre et avait, à sa manière, tenté de préparer son entourage à l'idée que peut-être cela ne marcherait pas si bien que ça.

Harry savait, par l'intermédiaire de Ginny, que Ron et Hermione avaient eu une sérieuse discussion sur le sujet.

Et même, la jeune femme et son petit-ami avaient eu une légère mésentente sur le sujet. Ronald avait une confiance aveugle en son Survivant de meilleur ami et croyait dur comme fer à leur entreprise. Du côté féminin, c'était une autre affaire.

Hermione avait mis à jour les trop nombreuses failles de leur « entreprise » comme disait Ron, avec une certaine exaspération.

Ce qui avait débouché sur une de leur désormais si célèbres disputes.

Ron accusant, assez durement, Hermione de ne pas connaître la douleur de perdre des êtres chers, et de la même façon de tenter de saboter leur projet. Hermione de son côté fit remarquer la naïveté de son compagnon, avec son petit air de Miss-je-sais-tout, ce qui déclencha une nouvelle vague d'hostilité.

Ginny avait soupiré à ce moment là de son récit en disant qu'ils avaient mis quelques minutes avant de se calmer et de se rendre compte de la futilité de cette dispute.

Tout c'était bien terminé cette fois-ci puisqu'en redescendant quelques instants plus tard, elle les avait retrouvés étroitement enlacés dans un des fauteuils de la Salle Commune.

Elle avait même interrogé Hermione un peu plus tard pour s'assurer que tout allait bien entre son frère et sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci l'avait vivement rassurée. Les deux amoureux s'étaient excusés pour les mots qu'ils avaient eus et qui étaient dus, selon eux, à la tension qui régnait au château. Hermione avait raconté à son amie qu'elle essayait de préparer Ron à ce qu'il pourrait arriver, parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le voir encore plus malheureux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Avant de la laisser elle avait ajouté que cela lui faisait mal au cœur de voir la famille Weasley et les autres comme ça.

Harry se dit qu'il aurait dû prendre plus au sérieux les avertissements d'Hermione. Maintenant qu'il était forcé de constater que son si fabuleux projet ne l'était pas tant, il regretta sincèrement de les avoir tous entrainés là-dedans.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris d'aller le crier sur les toits? Il aurait mieux fait d'essayer et seulement ensuite de leur faire la surprise de leur vie...

*Oh tiens mais regardez qui voilà.*

Il se vit montrant d'un signe de la main un groupe de personnes qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver encore parmi eux. Il imagina les larmes de bonheur de Molly Weasley, les embrassades, et...

Non, c'était idiot de se murer et de faire l'autruche.

En s'accrochant à la paternité de ce plan, il avait choisit de prendre ses responsabilités. Que ça ait marché ou non, il en était responsable.

Inspirant pour se donner du courage, il se décida à aller briser les espoirs de ces familles.

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Harry était entré dans la pièce créée par le professeur McGonagall.

La tension montait au fur à mesure que le temps s'écoulait et que la porte ne se décidait pas à s'ouvrir sur Harry.

Elle se tripotait nerveusement les mains. Ron ne cessait de bouger à côté d'elle. Il n'était pas d'un naturel patient d'ordinaire et il l'était encore moins en ces circonstances.

Il changea encore une fois de position en soupirant bruyamment. Hermione ne tint plus. Elle se retourna vers lui et capta son regard. Elle se plongea dans l'océan tourmenté de ses magnifiques yeux bleus... Ce qu'elle y vit la chavira.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'attirer dans ses bras et de le serrer fort contre elle.

Elle voyait une telle douleur dans son regard. Elle déposa une de ses mains sur son torse au niveau du cœur, tandis que l'autre s'égara sur sa nuque. Elle laissa sa main s'attarder sur sa joue en une douce caresse et elle lui sourit tendrement tandis qu'elle sentait sous ses doigts son rythme cardiaque se calmer.

Il lui fit un drôle de petit sourire triste, et lui offrit un baiser avant de la garder amoureusement contre lui.

Ginny faisait un énième aller-retour devant la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit pour laisser passer le Survivant.

Ron et Hermione, qui connaissaient bien l'air qu'affichait le Survivant, devinèrent que cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Ron plongea son visage dans le cou d'Hermione et elle sentit qu'il n'était pas loin de craquer.

Harry se trouvait devant toutes les personnes réunies dans ce couloir et affrontait leur interrogation muette.

Il secoua doucement la tête négativement, avant de baisser les yeux devant le regard de George.

Il crut même pendant un instant qu'il allait le frapper.

Mrs Weasley se mit à pleurer. Et ce n'était pas le même genre de larmes qu'Harry l'avait imaginé verser.

_- « Que s'est-il passé, Mr Potter? »_ L'interrogea le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix flutée.

Harry secoua la tête une nouvelle fois.

_- « Rien. J'ai fais ce qu'il devait être fait et il ne s'est rien passé du tout, justement. »_

Finalement après être restés quelques minutes à contempler la porte comme s'ils s'attendaient à voir quelqu'un en sortir, ils se décidèrent à redescendre.

_- « Andromeda, vous voulez rester ici cette nuit? »_ Demanda aimablement la Directrice.

Mrs Tonks hocha lentement la tête. Bien sûr, elle voulait s'assurer de ce que disait le jeune Potter.

_- « Très bien. Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre par les elfes. _Elle sourit quand elle vit Hermione Granger grincer des dents. _Quant à vous, jeunes gens, je vous suggère d'aller profiter du Soleil dans le Parc. » _Termina-t-elle.

Ils ne se firent pas prier et les quatre jeunes amis prirent la direction du Parc de Poudlard, avec l'idée d'aller s'allonger sous leur arbre au bord du Lac.

Harry nota cependant une certaine rancune dans les gestes et les paroles que lui accordait son meilleur ami.

_- « Ron, heu... tu sais je suis désolé... enfin... »_ Commença Harry, gêné.

_- « Hum hum... ouais je sais, t'inquiètes... »_ Lui répondit Ron en toussant puis grimaçant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardaient éberluées.

-_ « Oh les garçons... »_ Soupirèrent-elles en même temps.

Ils passèrent une après-midi assez paisible, malgré les événements de la journée. Cela étonna d'ailleurs Hermione qui n'avait pas arrêté de surveiller du coin de l'œil son petit-ami. On avait l'impression qu'elle s'apprêtait au moindre signe à retenir Ron si ce dernier avait l'idée d'aller se noyer dans le lac.

Quant à Harry, lui se faisait moins de soucis pour Ginny. Il la savait assez têtue et fière. Elle évitait au maximum ses effusions, ce n'était pas son genre de reconnaître ses faiblesses. Surtout devant Harry. L'épisode de la Salle sur Demande où elle avait craqué devant eux était une des rares exceptions.

La journée se poursuivit, paresseusement installés à l'ombre.

Le dîner qui suivit, fut un temps soit peu maussade. George n'avait pas été revu de la journée, Angelina s'était enfermée dans les toilettes des filles et n'était toujours pas réapparue. Molly gardait les yeux bouffis d'avoir tellement pleuré et Harry qui se sentait responsable n'osait lever les yeux de son assiette...

Avec Andromeda qui gardait un visage fermé et la place de George qui était restée désespérément vide, le repas fut vite écourté.

Enfin tous montèrent se réfugier dans leurs chambres espérant une nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Harry eut l'impression d'avoir à peine dormi, lorsqu'il fut réveillé délicatement.

_- « Allez Harry, réveille-toi! » _Quelqu'un le remuait pour le réveiller.

Il consentit à ouvrir les yeux et se retrouva devant une paire d'yeux marron brillants. Il prit ses lunettes, les mit sur son nez et croisa le regard inquiet de Ginny.

_- « Quescequyya? » _Baragouina-t-il, pas encore bien réveillé.

-_ « McGonagall nous a fait demander dans son bureau. Maintenant. » _

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend? »_ L'interrogea-t-il.

_- « J'en sais pas plus que toi à présent. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'en me réveillant j'ai trouvé deux yeux globuleux devant mon visage, ce qui n'est pas agréable, et qu'un elfe m'a demandé de vous réveiller parce qu'on était convoqués en plein milieu de la nuit dans le bureau de la Directrice, alors qu'on est censé être plus au moins en vacances! » _S'emporta-t-elle.

Harry se leva avec souplesse, l'embrassa sur le nez en souriant de son effervescence, et se dirigea vers le lit de son ami tandis qu'il lui lançait :

_- « Je m'occupe de Ron et tu te charges de Hermione. »_

_- « Je voudrais bien, mais elle n'est pas dans son lit. » _Lui renvoya-t-elle.

Il fronça les sourcils puis un petit sourire moqueur vint naitre sur ses lèvres. Il prit la main de sa petite-amie et l'entraina vers le lit de Ron, dont les rideaux étaient fermés.

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'on pari? »_ Lui lança-t-il tandis qu'elle riait sous cape.

Il tira les rideaux et en effet, Ron n'était pas seul. Hermione était blottie sur le torse de son amoureux, un doux sourire aux lèvres, tandis que ce dernier la tenait fermement serrée dans ses bras.

Harry se sentit mal de déranger le couple dans son paisible sommeil. Il n'osait toujours pas lorsque Ginny arracha la couverture d'un mouvement sec, qui n'était pas sans rappeler sa mère.

Hermione sursauta alors que Ron avait du mal à émerger semblait-il.

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »_ Demanda cette dernière avec une pointe d'angoisse due à la guerre qui venait de se finir et qui ne finissait pas de les hanter.

_- « Heu ouais c'est ça... »_ Ron se recoucha.

_- « Ron! »_ Il se reçut une tape sur le bras de la part de Hermione qui était déjà debout en train de s'habiller.

_- « Ouais bon, y se passe quoi? Ça a intérêt à être important... »_ Grogna ce dernier, peu amène.

_- « McGonagall nous convoque d'urgence dans son bureau. Allez. »_ Répondit Ginny en tirant son frère hors du lit.

_- « On sait pour quelle raison? Ça a l'air grave pour qu'elle le fasse en pleine nuit. » _Demanda Hermione en même temps qu'elle enfilait un pull par dessus son pyjama, ce qui étouffa quelque peu sa voix.

_- « Un elfe est venu me réveiller en me disant qu'on était attendu au plus vite dans son bureau, et c'est tout ce que je sais. » _

_- « Le bureau de l'elfe? » _Demanda stupidement Ron, qui n'était pas en pleine forme sans ses huit heures réglementaires de sommeil.

_- « Mais non, espèce d'idiot, le bureau de la Directrice. »_ Répliqua Ginny excédée.

_- « Hé c'est bon, laisse-moi une minute d'accord... »_ Souffla Ron.

Ginny se pencha vers Hermione.

_- « Tu es sure et certaine de vouloir passer ta vie avec _ça_? » _Grimaça-t-elle tandis que son frère enfilait un pantalon en le mettant à l'envers.

Hermione se mit à rire avant de se précipiter pour aider Ron.

_- « Oh oui, j'en suis sure et certaine Gin', ne t'inquiètes pas. » _

Ron fronça les sourcils et elle lui déposa un baiser avant de se diriger, et d'entrainer par la même occasion Ron, vers la sortie.

Harry haussa les épaules et les suivit pendant que Ginny soupirait et partait à leur suite.

Ils descendirent dans la Salle Commune et alors qu'ils traversaient le portrait de la Grosse Dame, qui les agressa sauvagement pour ce réveil, Ginny réalisa soudain.

_- « Hé mais j'y pense, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le même lit tous les deux? »_

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire 'Mais de quoi je me mêle?', tandis que Ron répliquait sèchement qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

_- « Quand Maman saura ça... » _Ginny avait un petit air sadique, qui ne lui allait vraiment pas de l'avis de Harry.

Ron s'apprêtait à répliquer, de très vilaines choses probablement, lorsqu'Hermione intervint en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de son petit-ami pour le faire taire. Elle en profita pour envoyer un regard noir à l'intention de sa meilleure amie, qui ne perdit pas pour autant son petit air malfaisant.

La demande intrigante et plutôt angoissante de la Directrice de l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard mit pourtant fin au petit jeu enfantin auquel se livraient désormais les deux Weasley.

Les figures se crispèrent tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée du bureau du Haut-représentant.

_- « On ne connait même pas le mot de passe... Je suppose que tu ne t'en souviens pas, Harry? » _Demanda Ron.

_- « Depuis la dernière fois où j'en ai eu besoin, non en effet. »_

Cependant, sous l'étonnement de tous, ladite gargouille se mit à leur parler. Et en aucun cas pour les chasser.

_- « Vous n'en aurez pas besoin, Mme la Directrice vous attend. »_

Et elle s'écarta sous les froncements de sourcils des quatre jeunes gens. Ils se reprirent quasi-immédiatement et se dépêchèrent de monter sur les premières marches de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte et Hermione n'eut pas le temps de frapper que déjà la porte s'ouvrait, dévoilant Kingsley Shacklebolt.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas seul dans la pièce avec le professeur McGonagall. Se trouvaient déjà, en effet, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Andromeda Tonks ainsi que Amos Diggory.

_- « Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?! Pourquoi ne m'a t-on prévenu que maintenant?! »_ S'esclaffait ce dernier.

_- « Croyez-moi, je suis sincèrement navrée de la tournure qu'ont prise ces événements. J'aurais voulu vous en parler plus tôt, mais c'était impossible. Imaginez la tournure médiatique et les retombées qu'il y aurait eu. En tant qu'employé du Ministère vous devez en être pleinement conscient, tout comme nous. »_

Lui et la Directrice se fixèrent encore quelques secondes avant qu'il ne détourne finalement les yeux en soupirant.

Minerva sembla enfin remarquer l'arrivée de ses élèves car elle se leva, quittant son bureau, et vint se poster devant eux, avec un air grave.

Ron tenta de comprendre ce qu'il se passait tandis qu'il croisait le regard de ses parents. Ces derniers n'avaient pas l'air d'en savoir plus qu'eux.

_- « Maintenant que vous êtes là, on va pouvoir y aller. »_ La vieille femme les fixait avec une telle intensité qu'ils prirent encore plus, si c'était possible, peur.

Elle les invita à sortir et à la suivre. Ce qu'ils firent tous sans poser de questions.

Elle prit la tête du petit groupe, au sein duquel la tension montait, et consentit à leur fournir quelques explications.

_- « Un elfe de maison a remarqué de drôles de choses en provenance de la Grande Salle... »_

Personne ne songea à l'interrompre, ni même perturber de quelques façons que ce soit son récit.

_- « Il est venu m'en parler et je m'y suis rendue, afin de constater par moi-même ces 'phénomènes'. Il m'a dit voir 'des éclairs de lumière blanche en provenance de la Grande Salle'. Lorsque je suis arrivée, il n'y avait rien qui ne sortait de l'ordinaire mais l'elfe a insisté, j'ai donc consenti à m'en assurer. Et lorsque je suis finalement entrée... Nous avions crut échouer... Mais, enfin vous ne me croiriez pas... »_

Harry lança un regard plein d'espoir à sa Directrice qui gardait, elle, ses yeux fixaient en bas des escaliers sur la porte de la Grande Salle.

_- « Il vaut mieux que vous voyiez ça de vos propres yeux. » _

La porte s'ouvrit sur leur passage et ils ne purent que rester paralysés devant le spectacle se présentant à leurs yeux.

Harry avait une très forte envie de se pincer. Il voulait vérifier que ce qu'il voyait était réel, qu'il était vraiment réveillé, qu'il n'allait pas se réveiller subitement...

Mais si rêve il y avait, il était vraiment extrêmement réaliste.

Les personnes sur le seuil de la porte paraissaient toutes dans le même état qu'Harry.

En effet, installé à la table des Gryffondors se trouvait un petit groupe d'individus. Et pas n'importe quels individus...

Ces derniers se rendirent compte de l'apparition des habitants provisoires du Château. Et se retournèrent vers eux.

Harry dut faire un énorme effort pour ne pas courir dans leur direction vérifier ce qu'il avait l'impression de voir. De toute façon il ne pensait pas pouvoir bouger le moindre muscle.

Oui, car il voyait ses parents, ces deux personnes assassinées il y a plus de 16 ans. En face d'eux, son parrain Sirius Black. Rémus Lupin, à sa droite, qui se tenait à côté de sa femme, Nymphadora Tonks. Fred était nonchalamment installé à la table qui avait été la leur, à George et lui, pendant leurs sept années d'étude. En face de Nymphadora avait pris place son père, Ted Tonks. Colin Crivey ainsi que Cédric Diggory se tenaient pas très loin d'eux. Une petite silhouette était, quant à elle, assise à même le sol de la Grande Salle entre les deux rangées de tables.

Cette petite silhouette fut d'ailleurs la première à se lever pour les rejoindre en courant. Lorsqu'elle passa devant un des rares rayons de Lune infiltrant la pièce, Harry le reconnut instantanément.

Il s'agissait de Dobby, l'elfe de maison.

Le petit elfe s'arrêta immédiatement devant Harry, avec ce qui ressemblait à un sourire ravi sur ses lèvres.

_- « Harry Potter, monsieur. Dobby est tellement heureux de revoir Harry Potter et ses amis sains et saufs. Dobby vous remercie de ce que vous avez fait pour lui, Harry Potter monsieur. » _Dit-il ses grands yeux larmoyants.

_- « Non, Dobby, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Sans toi, nous ne serions sans doute pas ici, aujourd'hui. Ce serait plutôt à nous de te remercier d'être venu à notre secours. Je ne l'oublierais jamais Dobby, saches-le. » _

Harry se mit à genou, à la hauteur de l'elfe, et lui tendit la main. Dobby se serait mis à pleurer que cela n'aurait étonné personne. Dobby hésita, considérant cette marque de respect indigne de lui, puis Harry franchit la distance les séparant et serra sa petite main dans la sienne.

Harry se redressa et Dobby ne put parler, regardant sa main avec effarement, puis il s'inclina et demanda son affectation au professeur McGonagall.

_- « Les autres elfes sont perdus en cuisine sans vous. _Lui sourit-t-elle. _Bien sûr, lorsque vous en ferez la demande, je ne vous retiendrais pas. » _

Le pauvre elfe sembla un temps perdu, avant de tourner brièvement la tête vers Harry.

_- « Dobby est un elfe libre. Dobby voudrait se mettre au service de Harry Potter, si monsieur le veut. »_ Demanda-t-il en s'inclinant une nouvelle fois devant Harry.

Harry lui sourit, ce que tous prirent pour un accord. Enchanté, le petit elfe ne traina pas à rejoindre les cuisines pour retrouver les autres elfes.

En relevant la tête, Harry reprit conscience de ce qui l'entourait et qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire. Ron, qui gardait la bouche ouverte, ne semblait pas être dans de meilleures dispositions que lui, ce qui le rassura. Hermione, qui fixait Ron avec attention et s'agrippait à son bras, semblait attendre.

McGonagall, inquiète de leur manque de réactions, enchanta des bougies pour éclairer la pièce, toujours plongée dans une semi-obscurité troublante.

Lorsque la lumière vint border les personnes présentes de son halo rassurant, on ne fit plus semblant.

Semblant de ne pas croire à ce qu'y était pourtant réel.

Semblant de ne pas voir ce qui était pourtant devant nos yeux.

Les regards ne se lâchaient pas entre les deux groupes, encore paralysés par la vision qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre.

Ron ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à formuler ne serait-ce qu'un début de phrase cohérente.

Fred se mit à rire ouvertement de sa place.

_- « Hé bien, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive? On dirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme. »_

Soudain, une jeune femme rousse d'une quarantaine d'années se leva de la table et se précipita vers le groupe à l'entrée, et plus précisément sur Harry lui-même.

Harry la détailla. C'était une très jolie femme avec de magnifiques yeux verts en amande. Elle avait une démarche élégante qui lui donnait un certain charme. Arrivée assez près, elle le serra de toutes ses forces, dans une étreinte maternelle. Harry avait déjà connu ce sentiment lorsque la mère de Ron l'avait pris dans ses bras, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent.

Harry ferma les yeux et profita le plus qu'il lui était possible de cette étreinte qui lui avait tant manquée parfois.

_- « Harry... C'est vraiment toi? »_ Demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante, prés de son oreille.

_- « Oui maman, c'est moi. » _Lui répondit-il, aussi ému qu'elle l'était.

Il sentit des larmes couler dans son cou mais il n'y fit pas attention, préférant resserrer son étreinte de peur de la perdre à nouveau.

_- « Maman... » _

Il la laissa pleurer en se repaissant de sa présence tandis que les autres autour d'eux n'osaient pas bouger, effrayés d'interrompre un tel moment.

Finalement, James Potter s'avança et se plaça au côté de sa femme qu'il extirpa doucement des bras de Harry. Cette dernière parut se reprendre un peu avant de sécher ses récentes larmes et de sourire tendrement à son fils.

James ne put se retenir plus longtemps et attira le Survivant dans une étreinte virile, mais non moins aimante. Il lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

_- « Je vois que tu as hérité ça de ton père au moins. Ainsi que ta mauvaise vue, mais ça on y peut rien. » _Rigola-t-il en échangeant un coup d'œil amusé avec son épouse.

Celle-ci dévorait littéralement Harry du regard, voulant graver son image dans son esprit.

_- « Oh mon chéri, comme tu es grand. J'ai encore du mal à croire que c'est toi. On te quitte à 1 ans et on te retrouve à... »_

_- « 17 ans._ Répondit-il devant le regard interrogatif de sa mère. _Excusez-moi, mais... mais vous me semblez plus... »_ Hésita-t-il.

Son père lui épargna de dire le mot en question.

_- « Vieux, c'est ça? »_

_- « Oui. »_

_- « C'est normal, chéri. _Intervint sa mère._ Nous avons l'âge de ceux que nous serions, si nous n'avions pas été assassinés. Si j'ai bien compris ce que nous a raconté Minerva, nous sommes en 1998. Cela nous fait donc 38 ans. »_

_- « Elle a raison Harry. _C'était Hermione. _Ils ont l'âge de ceux qu'ils auraient dus être, à cette époque. »_

Harry hocha la tête négligemment. Il s'en fichait un peu de leur âge, tout ce qui importait était qu'ils étaient là, auprès de lui après toutes ces années.

Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard de ces apparitions qu'il avait devant les yeux. Cela s'était passé si vite, il ne réalisait pas encore ce qui se jouait ici. Sa mère avait un large sourire et les yeux de son père semblaient pétiller derrière ses lunettes.

_- « Wow... Ça, c'est vraiment une expérience très étrange._ Souffla son père, ébahi._ Il y a à peine une heure tu avais 1 an, et on se retrouve 16 ans plus tard alors que nous sommes censés être morts... »_

Lily eut un petit rire devant l'air qu'affichait son mari.

McGonagall s'avança.

_- « Lily, James... C'est un réel plaisir de vous revoir. » _

_- « Pour nous aussi, Minerva. » _Répondit sa mère avec un sourire pour son ancien professeur, qu'elle avait toujours admirée.

_- « En tout cas rien n'a changé, ici_. » Ajouta une voix, derrière James, qu'Harry connaissait bien.

_- « Sirius! » _

Il se jeta dans les bras de son parrain qui riait de l'enthousiasme de son filleul.

_- « Eh bien dis-moi, on pourrait penser que je t'ai manqué »_ Remarqua-t-il en riant de son rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

Du coin de l'œil, Harry aperçut Fred dans les bras de sa mère qui le serrait à lui briser les côtes. Il était heureux pour eux. Ron, Ginny et Mr Weasley ne tardèrent pas à l'étreindre à leur tour.

Harry vit que, contrairement à ses parents, Sirius ne semblait pas tellement plus vieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il se dit que cela devait être dû au fait que Sirius n'était mort que depuis 2 ans.

Remus et Tonks s'approchèrent du groupe. Harry les étreignit l'un après l'autre. Sirius commença doucement à embêter Remus, ce qui était devenu un jeu entre eux, tandis que Lily et James Potter savourait leur bonheur d'être de nouveau auprès de leur fils unique et leurs amis.

Harry regarda autour de lui. La famille Weasley en compagnie de Hermione, qui souriait à pleines dents, avait entouré Fred et ne le lâchait plus. Leurs visages heureux lui firent plaisir, et lorsque Ginny sentit son regard et se retourna pour lui faire un énorme sourire il ne put que lui sourire tant il était heureux.

Son père intercepta cet échange et, passant un bras sur les épaules de son fils sous le regard railleur de Sirius, il parla à haute voix d'un air conspirateur.

_- « On dirait bien que dans la famille Potter on ne résiste pas aux rousses. » _

Il partit dans un grand rire avec Sirius, sous le regard attendri de Lily et ceux heureux de Remus et Nymphadora.

Cette dernière aperçut sa mère à l'entrée. Andromeda n'avait osé bouger de peur de les faire disparaître. Ted Tonks était près d'elle et tentait visiblement de lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

Le regard de Tonks se perdit dans celui de sa mère et Remus la poussa doucement.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il lui sourit.

Engageant mais aussi extrêmement ravi pour sa femme et sa belle-mère. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas aussi froide qu'elle le paraissait, surtout avec sa fille et son mari.

Dès lors que Tonks s'était rapprochée de sa mère, cette dernière avait semblé se réveiller et s'était élancée pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras sous l'œil ému de Ted.

Tout le monde s'était retourné sur cette scène d'émouvantes retrouvailles. Dora pleurait dans les bras de sa mère tandis que cette dernière la serrait comme si elle ne voulait plus jamais la lâcher en ne cessant de s'excuser de n'avoir pas été là durant la bataille.

A ce moment, le professeur McGonagall les invita tous à prendre place autour de la grande table qu'elle avait de nouveau transformée.

Personne ne se fit prier et les places furent vite occupées. Les familles s'étant regroupées en petits groupes.

Harry en profita pour saluer ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore put voir, trop absorbé par ses retrouvailles avec ses parents et leurs amis.

Aussi serra-t-il vigoureusement quelques mains. Dont celles de Colin Crivey et de Cédric Diggory qui retrouvait son père avec bonheur. Ce dernier l'ayant remercié d'avoir ramené son corps à l'école, geste qu'Harry avait balayé d'une main, assez gêné, en expliquant que ce n'était vraiment rien. Il avait échangé une bonne poignée de main avec Fred, qu'il était heureux de retrouver.

Colin avait voulu prendre une photo de cet instant avec tellement de vigueur et d'entrain qu'Harry n'avait pu refuser.

Il se retrouverait donc sur une feuille de papier glacé en compagnie de Colin, devant la grande table où son père faisait le pitre sous les rires de sa mère. Sirius faisait une tête tellement sérieuse que s'en était drôle. Remus dévorait sa femme des yeux et de temps à autres ses yeux dérivaient sur les amis qu'il venait de retrouver. Ron posait un baiser sur la tempe d'Hermione sous le sourire moqueur de Fred, que ses parents ne quittaient pas des yeux en souriant. Andromeda tenait la main de son mari en lorgnant sur sa fille qui plaisantait avec son beau-fils. Amos Diggory avait un air bienheureux sur le visage, assis à côté de son fils.

Tout était parfait, rien n'aurait pu gâcher ce moment.

_- « Maintenant que nous sommes tous installés, peut-être que vous pourriez nous expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'on se retrouve ici alors qu'on devrait être tous morts? _Demanda Sirius. _Pas que je ne sois pas content, bien au contraire, mais on aimerait comprendre. »_

Harry posa un regard interrogateur sur sa Directrice. Il pensait qu'elle leur aurait expliqué ce qu'ils avaient fait pour qu'ils soient tous là.

_- « Je ne leur ai rien dit. J'ai préféré attendre que tout le monde soit là. »_

Harry réfléchit deux secondes.

_- « Ne serait-il pas mieux d'attendre demain matin? Qu'on soit tous là? » _

_- « C'est ce que je pense être le mieux en effet. _Lui répondit le professeur de Métamorphose. _C'est pour cette raison que j'ai fait préparer des chambres » _

Il lui sourit. Décidément il était bien trop prévisible.

_- « Mr le Ministre, vous resterez bien avec nous pour régler certains détails? » _Demanda-t-elle

_- « Avec plaisir, Minerva. » _Répondit Kingsley

Harry avait presque fait abstraction du fait que Kingsley avait été nommé Ministre de la Magie en attendant les prochaines élections qui ne tarderaient pas à se dérouler.

Shacklebolt se tourna ensuite vers les Potter.

_- « En tout cas sachez, Mr et Mrs Potter, que je suis honoré de faire enfin votre connaissance. Harry est vraiment un jeune homme exceptionnel. » _

Harry avait l'air gêné. Lily portait un regard empli de fierté et de tendresse sur son fils.

_- « Heu... Ben... Merci. » _Bafouilla James, qui ne comprenait pas tout.

McGonagall se leva.

_- « Je vous conseille d'aller tous vous reposer. Les elfes vous conduiront à vos chambres. _Dit-elle en pointant un petit groupe d'elfes qui semblait les attendre, Dobby à sa tête. _Demain vous saurez tout, je vous le promets. » _Assura-t-elle avec un air qui n'était pas sans rappeler Albus Dumbledore.

Certains commencèrent à s'en aller sous la conduite des elfes. D'autres s'attardaient dans la Grande Salle. Parmi ces derniers figuraient les Weasley ainsi que les Maraudeurs accompagnés de leurs épouses.

Lily et James semblaient en grande discussion tout en se baladant autour de la Salle.

Ginny était accrochée au bras de son frère Fred qui la faisait rire. Harry eut un sourire attendri à la voir plus heureuse que jamais. Au moment où il se fit cette réflexion, Ron et Hermione près de lui, il se souvint que George n'avait pas été réveillé.

_- « Fred va aller réveiller George, à votre avis? »_ Même si c'était une question un peu idiote il la posa.

Ron haussa les épaules.

_- « De toute façon, cela fait quelques jours que George ne dort plus beaucoup. » _

Harry secoua doucement la tête, oui bien sûr que Fred irait réveiller George.

Ses parents se rapprochèrent en riant. Son père tenait tendrement sa femme contre lui. Cela lui serra le cœur, il était tellement heureux.

Molly, Arthur, Ginny et Fred se joignirent à eux.

Mrs Weasley se rapprocha de Lily et la prit dans ses bras. Son père serra la main de Mr Weasley en souriant. Cela étonna Harry, ils se connaissaient, pourtant ils n'y avaient jamais fait allusion lorsque Harry se trouvait en leur compagnie.

_- « Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir. Vous avez l'air en forme. »_ Leur dit Lily.

_- « Et je vois à cette jeune fille que vous avez remis le couvert après Ron. »_ Confia James à Arthur en souriant.

Cette dernière croisa les bras dans une fausse mine boudeuse.

_- « James, enfin! »_ Lily avait l'air mi-outrée mi-amusée.

_- « Voyons, Lily-jolie, il faut bien que je me renseigne sur ma future belle-fille, non? »_

Harry rougit violemment lorsque son père croisa son regard. Ginny baissait les yeux sur ses chaussures qu'elle trouvait fascinantes.

_- « James Potter! Vas-tu arrêter! Tu ne vois pas que tu les mets mal à l'aise. » _Le rabroua sa femme.

Elle s'avança vers Ginny, qui releva la tête, et lui tendit une main en souriant aimablement.

_- « Nous n'avons pas encore été présentées, je crois. Lily Evans Potter. » _Se présenta-t-elle.

_- « Ginny Weasley. »_ Lui répondit-t-elle en serrant la main tendue.

_- « C'est Ginevra Molly Weasley. » _Précisa sa mère.

_- « Maman... »_ Grogna Ginny entre ses dents.

James vint poser ses mains sur les épaules de son fils qui semblait encore troublé.

_- « Allons Harry, fais pas cette tête... Tu ne pouvais pas nous la cacher indéfiniment. » _Son père avait un sourire comblé aux lèvres.

_- « Vous connaissez les parents de Harry? » _Demanda Ron à ses parents.

_- « Bien sur, nous étions dans l'Ordre du Phénix, tout comme tes parents Ronald. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où l'on vous a gardé, toi et tes frères, à la maison. »_ Lui répondit Lily.

_- « Ça fait bizarre d'ailleurs. On vous retrouve, presque tous majeurs, c'est déroutant. »_ Remarqua James.

Ron eut une grimace. Hermione rit de son air penaud tandis que Lily se retourna vers elle.

_- « Par contre je ne me souviens pas t'avoir déjà rencontrée. » _Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_- « C'est normal, je suis née-moldue. Mon nom est Hermione Granger. _Se présenta-t-elle. _J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous, surtout en classe de Potions, le professeur Slughorn m'a plus d'une fois comparée à vous. » _

_- « C'est ma meilleure amie et la plus brillante sorcière que je connaisse. »_ Rajouta Harry tandis que Ron éclatait de rire.

Hermione rosit et Lily lui sourit gentiment. Cette jeune fille lui rappelait beaucoup celle qu'elle était du temps de Poudlard, avant qu'elle ne s'intègre aux Maraudeurs lorsqu'elle avait commencé à sortir avec James.

_- « Le vieux morse enseigne toujours?! »_ S'étonna James.

Hermione avait l'air pincée tout comme Lily.

_- « Enfin James un peu de respect, c'est un professeur de Poudlard quand même! »»_ Le reprit sa femme.

_- « Sur ce coup là, il a raison. Je me souviens très bien de la fois où il nous a punit, James et moi, pendant un mois. Un chaudron avait explosé et il a tout de suite dit que c'était de notre faute. » _S'indigna Sirius.

_- « C'était normal, vous aviez fait exploser le chaudron de Severus en ajoutant un extrait de corne d'Eruptif! Et ne niez pas, je le sais! »_ S'énerva Lily.

_- « Oh Lil' t'énerves pas, de toute façon c'est du passé. » _Lança James apaisant.

Lily souffla bruyamment mais son sourire et sa bonne humeur revinrent au moment où elle aperçut son fils.

_- « Bon allez, on ferait bien de monter nous aussi. » _Proposa-t-elle.

Alors qu'ils passaient la porte James et Lily, qui se trouvaient devant, se stoppèrent. Harry les rejoignit en fronçant les sourcils.

Tout deux fixaient le Grand Escalier qui n'avait pas encore été réparé. Sirius, Remus et Tonks les rejoignirent et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement devant le désastre qu'ils avaient devant les yeux.

_- « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? »_ Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Harry.


	12. Chapitre 9 : Retour !

**Chapitre 9 :**** Retour !**

_Alors qu'ils passaient la porte, James et Lily qui se trouvaient devant se stoppèrent. Harry les rejoignit en fronçant les sourcils. _

_Tous deux fixaient le Grand Escalier qui n'avait pas encore été réparé. Sirius, Remus et Tonks les rejoignirent et leurs yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement devant le désastre qu'ils avaient devant les yeux._

_- « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici? » Demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Harry. _

_- « La guerre, Sirius... La guerre... »_ Remus soupira.

_- « Harry? Il... Il est mort? »_ Interrogea soudain Tonks.

Une lueur de peur brillait dans ses yeux et Harry sut de qui elle voulait parler.

_- « Oui... La même nuit que vous. »_ Se contenta-t-il de répondre avant de reprendre la marche sans se soucier de si on le suivait.

Ginny soupira. Et voilà, il était retombé dans sa période de morosité. Elle lança un petit sourire d'excuse à Lily et James qui ne comprenaient pas grand chose de se qui se passait. Se réveiller 16 ans après sa mort, sans connaître grand chose de son propre fils ou de son propre monde, après une violente guerre, sans savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre votre mort et votre retour...

Ça commençait à devenir légèrement intenable.

_- « Ne lui en veuillez pas. Il a du mal à s'en remettre. De la guerre, je veux dire. » _Leur expliqua brièvement Hermione.

_- « Qui est censé être mort? »_ Demanda James en se tournant vers Remus.

Maintenant qu'il savait que ce dernier n'était mort que récemment, il espérait pouvoir en apprendre plus par son intermédiaire.

_- « Voldemort... » _

Lily se couvrit la bouche de sa main.

_- « Il était encore vivant?!_ S'étrangla James. _À quoi a servi tout ce que l'on a sacrifié dans la guerre à notre époque si c'était pour que nos enfants en pâtissent à leur tour... »_

Lily posa une main sur le bras de son mari en signe de réconfort.

_- « Qui l'a tué? » _Demanda soudain James en se tournant vers Hermione et Ron qui avaient baissés la tête.

Un ange passa et personne ne sortit de son silence. Les Potter continuaient d'observer les personnes autour d'eux pour tenter de comprendre.

_- « Non... » _

Lily s'était reculée d'un pas, la main sur le cœur, les yeux écarquillés et des larmes au bord des yeux.

_- « Ne me dîtes pas que... c'est impossible. » _

_- « Lily? » _Son mari semblait inquiet.

Il connaissait sa femme. La seule chose qui pouvait l'atteindre à ce point, c'était Harry. Or, il avait peur de suivre les raisonnements que se faisait sa femme. Ils connaissaient tous deux la prophétie, et savaient qu'elle pouvait concerner Harry. Et si la seule chose qui avait pu pousser Voldemort à les attaquer chez eux, cette nuit du 31 octobre 1981, était qu'il avait finalement peur d'Harry... Peur du pouvoir que Harry était censé posséder pour l'anéantir...

_- « C'est Harry qui l'a tué, n'est-ce pas? »_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche tandis que sa femme tentait de refouler ses larmes.

Hermione se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air triste.

_- « Toutes les pertes n'auront pas été inutiles alors. »_ Souffla Remus.

Hermione savait que Remus n'aurait jamais accepté d'être mort en laissant Harry se battre seul.

Tout comme il leur avait proposé de les accompagner dans leur quête des Horcruxes, il n'aurait pas voulu mourir sans que Voldemort ne les suive. Et alors, leurs sacrifices n'auraient pas été vains.

James souffla rageusement en songeant que ce n'aurait pas du être son fils le principal acteur de cette guerre.

Un garçon de 17 ans n'avait pas à porter ce poids. S'ils avaient été en vie, Lily et lui, ils lui auraient évité bien des souffrances. Et qu'avait fait Dumbledore? Il les avait assurés de la protection d'Harry.

S'ils avaient été en vie...

Il remua cette idée dans sa tête tandis qu'il cherchait le sommeil.

Il passa un bras sur la taille de son épouse dont le souffle régulier prouvait qu'elle dormait.

S'ils avaient été en vie...

Il se promit qu'il serait là désormais pour son fils, qui avait déjà trop vécu pour un jeune homme de son âge.

_*On est en vie* _

Il s'endormit.

En ouvrant les yeux Harry fut persuadé que tout ce qu'il croyait avoir vécu n'avait été qu'un rêve. C'est donc d'humeur morose qu'il se leva. Il s'habilla silencieusement en ruminant ses tristes pensées.

Cependant lorsqu'il descendit à la Salle Commune, quelques minutes après, il dut bien avouer qu'il n'avait peut-être pas rêvé.

Sinon comment se ferait-il que ses deux parents discutaient joyeusement dans le canapé devant la cheminée...

Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche et leur sourit.

_- « Vous savez, en me réveillant ce matin, j'étais persuadé d'avoir rêvé tout ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. » _Avoua-t-il.

Ses parents se regardèrent puis sa mère vint le serrer dans ses bras. Il se laissa aller et oublia toutes ses idées noires.

Il entendit des pas dans l'escalier et il vit apparaître un petit groupe composé de Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred et George.

Ce dernier semblait plus heureux que jamais.

En aucune circonstance, Harry n'avait pu voir un si éblouissant sourire sur le visage des jumeaux Weasley.

Ils lui sautèrent pratiquement dessus pour l'escorter jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

McGonagall avait fait demander tout le monde un peu avant midi afin d'éclaircir la nouvelle situation.

Les membres qui n'étaient pas au courant pour les événements de la nuit s'étaient pressés d'y aller, tandis que les autres avaient préféré rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'ils avaient manquées.

Fred les pressa. En effet, certains membres de la famille Weasley qui n'étaient pas resté au château la veille au soir n'étaient au courant de rien. C'est donc d'un pas pressant que Bill et Fleur, ainsi que Percy et Charlie qui étaient au Terrier à ce moment-là, se rendirent à l'école pour la 'réunion exceptionnelle' demandée par Minerva.

Andromeda fit un détour par chez elle afin de récupérer le petit Teddy, qui était chez une voisine, amie de Ted et d'elle-même. Nymphadora et Remus avaient en effet réclamé leur fils auprès de sa Grand-mère.

Ils y seraient bien allés eux-mêmes mais Kingsley, en son rôle de Ministre, avait préconisé la plus grande discrétion. Il les avait rassuré en leur annonçant, avant de partir, qu'il allait réunir une conférence de presse sorcière afin d'annoncer leur retour. Bien entendu, il ne comptait pas révéler le rôle de la pierre. Cela déclencherait une vague sans précédent sur le Monde Sorcier.

Imaginez que, d'un seul coup, on annonce à toute la communauté des Mages et Sorciers que le Survivant avait découvert le moyen de vaincre la Mort. Kingsley avait, avec son équipe de presse, cherché un moyen de détourner la curiosité des médias.

Ce qui, si on connaissait Rita Skeeter, était impossible...

Harry soupira. Cette harpie allait encore se mêler de sa vie privée en inventant au passage tout un tas de saletés. Harry se souvenait encore de l'article où Hermione avait été accusée de sortir avec lui.

En chemin, Harry fut content de retrouver la bonne humeur communicative de Fred et George. Ces derniers avaient l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu et s'en donner à cœur joie. Leur cible prioritaire était pour le moment Ron, faute d'avoir Percy.

Ils ouvraient tous les trois la marche et un grand silence les accueillit lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle.

Lee Jordan, le meilleur ami des jumeaux se leva bien vite pour aller voir Fred. Une fois l'accueil passé, Fred perdit son regard autour de la table avant d'apercevoir Percy. Ce dernier courut presque jusqu'à son petit frère pour le prendre dans ses bras, sous le regard attendri de Mrs Weasley.

Il se recula et prit un air gêné. Il donna une grande tape dans le dos à chacun des jumeaux puis retourna s'asseoir avec néanmoins un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Charlie, Bill et Fleur ne furent pas moins heureux, contents et soulagés de le revoir.

Fred planta son regard dans celui d'Angelina, qui ne l'avait quitté des yeux depuis son entrée.

Ses yeux étaient bouffis d'avoir trop pleuré et elle semblait plus pâle que dans son souvenir. Le cœur du rouquin se serra de la voir comme cela.

Elle avait surement dû le pleurer, et la peine visible sur le visage qu'il connaissait si bien lui fit mal.

Alors, sans lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une seconde son regard, il partit s'asseoir à côté de son frère jumeau. Ils avaient tout le temps nécessaire désormais pour vivre leur amour. Personne n'était au courant, sinon George, mais il l'avait demandée en mariage. Il lui avait demandé, un jour comme un autre, où elle était venue le rejoindre au magasin à la fermeture.

Ils s'étaient installés à l'étage tandis que George fermait la boutique. Fred avait arboré ce sourire qui ne disait rien de bon, d'habitude. Et il lui avait fait la surprise de sortir une bague de sa poche. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, il lui avait dit qu'il l'avait depuis un mois, qu'il n'avait pas osé avant, mais non, il ne voulait pas la forcer. Elle n'avait qu'à le dire et il rangerait cette bague et on oublierait. Il avait un air penaud, qui l'avait faite craquée.

Elle l'avait embrassé tout en lui disant qu'ils avaient le temps, qu'il ne fallait pas se presser.

Fred l'avait embrassée à son tour et il avait rangé la bague au fond d'un tiroir, attendant le moment où elle lui en reparlerait.

Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle regretterait plus tard de ne pas avoir mis sa peur de côté et accepté sa demande.

Pendant qu'ils étaient encore ensemble...

Les autres avaient profité de ces retrouvailles pour s'installer à leur tour.

_- « Merci à tous d'être venus. Comme vous l'aviez surement remarqué, nos invités nous ont rejoints cette nuit. »_ Déclara le professeur McGonagall avec un sourire.

_- « En effet, je crois qu'on avait remarqué. » _Clama George.

Il donna un coup de coude à son frère, assis à côté de lui. Sa bonne humeur du jour contrastait fortement avec le passage à vide qu'il vivait depuis la Bataille de Poudlard.

_- « Tout d'abord, je pense que vous comprendrez qu'il va nous falloir passer sous silence tout ce qui a conduit à la présence de certains d'entre nous, aujourd'hui. » _

Leur silence fut une sorte de pacte non formulé.

_- « Ensuite, pour vous permettre de réintégrer la société sorcière, le Ministère a pris quelques petites mesures... Une seule vous concerne directement, le reste ne sont que des agencements administratifs pour votre confort. » _

Le professeur donna la parole au Ministre d'un petit signe de main poli.

_- « En statut des sacrifices qui ont été les vôtres, le Ministère a commencé à prendre en charge les différents 'problèmes' que posent votre retour. Sachez quand même que des fuites sur votre réapparition ont eu lieu au Ministère... »_

James grimaça tandis que Sirius soupira.

_- « Ah la célébrité... »_

_- « Nous avons contrôlé la fuite mais pour plus de sécurité j'ai demandé une conférence de presse. » _

Voyant la tête d'Harry à l'instant où il dit cela, il ajouta pour lui.

_- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais filtrer les informations à donner. De toute façon la version officielle sera 'l'action d'un procédé magique qui restera inconnu'. En plus, je garde cette explication pour un cas d'extrême nécessité... Je vais essayer, je dis bien 'essayer', de garder l'information aussi confidentielle que possible. Et ton nom ne sera nommé qu'en rapport avec tes parents. »_

Harry acquiesça, sceptique. La Gazette avait beau être sous le contrôle du Ministère, Harry ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait, un de ses jours, en première page, des bribes d'informations glanées d'on ne sait où.

_- « Lily, James, Sirius ainsi que vous, Mr Diggory, devraient tout de même vous présenter au Ministère pour régler certaines formalités dues à votre plus ou moins longue absence. »_

Ils hochèrent la tête et remercièrent brièvement le Ministre pour son aide.

Le Ministre se tourna ensuite vers Harry et celui-ci sentit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

_- « Harry._ Commença-t-il et Harry vit son pressentiment s'intensifier. _Je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas parler de toi, mais je pense sérieusement qu'il serait préférable que tes parents apprennent 'certaines choses' de ta bouche plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre qui lâcherait des informations par inadvertance. »_

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Comment n'avait-il pas pensé à ça?! Avec le retour de ses parents, il avait oublié qu'il lui faudrait révéler ce qu'il s'était passé durant cette soirée du 31 octobre 1981 et de ces seize dernières années... Harry se tortilla légèrement sur sa chaise, l'air mal à l'aise. Et encore une conversation qu'il ne sentait pas, mais vraiment pas...

Il croisa le regard de ses parents, son père fronçait les sourcils et sa mère le fixait, l'air grave et inquiet.

_- « Tout d'abord, quelle est la dernière chose dont vous vous souvenez? »_ Demanda Kingsley.

Les revenants se consultèrent du regard.

_- « On devrait partir des derniers souvenirs de James et Lily, comme ils ont eu la plus longue 'absence' » _Interrompit McGonagall.

_- « La dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est que j'étais dans le salon, je jouais avec Harry, lorsque Voldemort a défoncé la porte..._ James grimaça à ce souvenir._ J'ai crié à Lily de prendre Harry et de s'enfuir avec lui mais... »_

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens et n'eut pas le courage de la finir. Mais il n'avait pas besoin puisque tout le monde connaissait la fin tragique de cette nuit d'octobre. Il se tourna vers sa femme.

_- « Moi, je ne me souviens pas de grand chose. Simplement d'avoir entendu James crier. J'ai pris Harry et je me suis précipitée à l'étage. Voldemort est entré, il m'a ordonné de m'écarter... _Elle vit le visage stupéfait des autres._ Quoi? »_

_- « Il t'a 'ordonné' de t'écarter?! Voldemort épargner quelqu'un? Ça me semble irréel... » _Fit James abasourdi.

Harry hésita quelques secondes. Devait-il le dire? Ça s'annonçait plutôt mal.

_- « Qu'est-ce qui a pu le faire retenir sa baguette? Épargner une sorcière qui lui avait déjà échappé par trois fois? Et la mère du sorcier qui lui faisait le plus peur. Ça cache un truc pas net, moi je vous le dis... »_ Signifia Sirius.

Bon, allez. Ses parents et son parrain allaient se faire de fausses idées.

_- « C'est grâce à Severus Rogue. »_ Lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

Son père, Sirius et sa mère le fixèrent avec surprise. Harry vit les autres le regarder bizarrement. Il n'avait encore dit ça à personne, par respect pour le défunt. Mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De plus, sa mère serait enfin véritablement au courant de ce que ressentait Rogue pour elle.

_- « Tu as bien dis 'GRACE à Severus Rogue'? »_ L'interrogea James avec une pointe de colère.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa femme qui avait baissé les yeux sur ses mains. Elles s'étaient soudainement crispées.

_- « Euh... Oui. »_ Il se tourna vers sa mère, elle ne voulait vraiment pas le dire elle-même? La haine qu'il ressentait depuis des années maintenant envers l'acariâtre maître des Potions ne l'avait pas encore quittée. Il lui faudrait encore du temps pour comprendre et pardonner peut-être. Ne la voyant pas décidée, il continua sur sa lancée :

_- « Rogue voulait protéger maman. Il a supplié Voldemort de l'épargner... »_ Des expressions ahuris et des sourcils levés lui répondirent.

_- « J'ai tout vu dans les souvenirs qu'il m'a confié._ S'adressa-t-il à Lily. _Votre première rencontre, votre amitié, vos années à Poudlard... »_

Elle releva la tête, choquée. Tous les yeux s'étaient fixés sur la rousse qui, le regard vide, regardait sans vraiment voir les portes de la Grande Salle.

_- « Tu as 'tout' vu? » _Redemanda-t-elle avec angoisse.

_- « Oui, j'ai aussi été témoin de la... de la scène après les BUSES. » _Il baissa sa tête, un peu gêné d'avoir parcouru impunément les souvenirs que sa mère préférait peut-être garder secret.

_- « Ce sale Mangemort » _Grogna Sirius entre ses dents.

_- « Je m'en souviens parfaitement._ Grinça James. _Cet espèce de... Il avait insulté Lily de... »_ Il n'osa pas formuler l'insulte en question, pour lui c'était une des répliques typiques des Mangemorts. Ceux qui faisaient valoir la 'qualité' de leur sang en crachant sur tous ceux qui ne l'avaient pas assez 'pur' à leur goût. Foutus lèche-bottes de Face-de-Serpent !

Soudain, avec un temps de retard, il réalisa ce qu'il avait laissé passer dans les paroles d'Harry.

_- « Tu étais amie avec Servilus?! »_ S'écria-t-il.

Elle lui renvoya un regard enflammé.

_- « Tu étais amie avec Rogue?! »_ Répéta-t-il avec agressivité.

_- « Et alors, James? Ça te pose un quelconque problème? Oui, Sev et moi étions amis! » _

Ils s'affrontèrent quelques secondes du regard. Aucun ne voulant baisser les yeux devant l'autre. James ne l'avouerait jamais mais ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'ils aient été amis, mais le fait qu'elle lui avait préféré Servilo à cette époque qui l'énerva. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait put lui trouver à ce futur Mangemort aux cheveux gras, adepte de la Magie Noire. Ce déchet qui ne se privait pas de le provoquer avec ses petites remarques tranchantes... Ils s'étaient cordialement détestés dès leur première année.

Ou plutôt James l'avait cherché. De par son apparence négligée et son attitude méprisante, jusqu'à ce que la haine appelle la haine.

Lily ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde mais l'attitude de James la blessait. Encore ses maudis préjugés.

Severus avait été plus qu'un ami pour elle... Il avait changé sa vie littéralement. C'était lui qui lui avait annoncé sa qualité de sorcière, il l'avait aidée à prendre ses marques dans le monde magique qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à travers les contes moldus que lui lisait sa mère, ce qui n'était pas très représentatif.

Il l'avait accompagnée à son tout premier voyage au Chemin de Traverse, ils avaient ri allongés dans l'herbe, il l'avait consolée quand la situation avec sa sœur s'était dégradée.

Il avait été le grand frère qu'elle avait toujours voulu avoir...

Et puis, ce jour-là, tout été parti en fumée. Toutes ces années, tous ces souvenirs... Elle s'était efforcée d'enfouir tout ce qui la retenait à ce frère, enfouir pour tenter de vivre sans lui...

Elle y était arrivée la plupart du temps, mais certaines fois devant une situation ou un objet qui la ramenait auprès de lui, elle craquait. Peu à peu, son absence avait été moins dur à supporter, les petites choses qu'elle connaissait de lui s'étaient envolées de sa mémoire et la vie avait repris doucement son cours.

Pendant un temps, elle s'était sentie minable de tout laisser tomber comme cela, de le laisser entre _leurs_ mains malfaisantes puis s'était résignée.

*C'est sa vie, après tout* S'était-elle répétée.

Personne n'osait trop s'interposer entre les deux époux Potter. Ils se fusillaient toujours du regard.

_- « Hum hum..._ Toussa Sirius embarrassé. _Donc Servi...Severus a demandé à son patron d'épargner Lily. Wow alors il était vraiment humain, longtemps je me suis demandé si ce n'était pas un vampire! » _

Quelques rires discrets retentirent mais la tension n'avait pas encore disparu.

James soupira, visiblement résigné. Harry les fixait tour à tour. Il venait d'assister à la première querelle de ses parents. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir Ron et Hermione en train de se chamailler.

Bien vite pourtant son visage perdit toute trace de sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à l'existence de Rogue. Les gens le voyaient comme un être méprisant. Quoi de plus normal qu'il l'ait été!

Il était tombé amoureux de sa seule amie, l'avait repoussée et l'avait vue épouser son rival, pour finalement la faire tuer. Vivre avec toutes ces erreurs sur la conscience et réussir à passer au-delà de tout ça pour protéger le fils de la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée... Harry trouvait ça extrêmement courageux.

_- « Et maintenant Harry va nous dire qu'en plus Rogue était amoureux de ta femme! »_ Lança Remus avec ironie.

Harry fut tellement surpris qu'il en sursauta. Remus venait-il de dire précisément tout ce qu'il voulait éviter de révéler? Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et le rire de son père s'évanouit brutalement. Les yeux de Remus s'écarquillèrent et il se tassa sur sa chaise, comme pour disparaître sous la table. Nymphadora eut un petit rire.

_- « Et c'est moi qu'on traite de maladroite... » _

_- « Tu plaisantes?! »_ Tonna James, rouge de colère, en ne lâchant pas Harry des yeux.

Sirius avait la mâchoire pendante, il lui fallut quelques instants pour se reprendre. Il referma la bouche et convainquit James de se calmer.

_- « Ça explique l'aversion que Rogue manifestait particulièrement pour Harry. »_ Fred remua la tête lentement, l'air convaincu.

_- « Je comprends mieux les dons que vous aviez en Potions, ma très chère Lily. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas après l'attaque du manoir des Potter que Severus a obtenu le poste de professeur et est devenu proche d'Albus? » _Demanda Slughorn à Minerva.

Cette dernière hocha la tête.

_- « Je me souviens que si quelqu'un osait ne serait-ce qu'insinuer que Severus était un traite à l'Ordre, il était catégoriquement démenti par Albus. Tout paraît plus clair maintenant » _

Harry vit le ministre suivre la conversation avec grand intérêt, il ne semblait néanmoins pas vouloir bifurquer sur un sujet moins contesté.

_- « Il est passé où, au fait? Ça fait un bail que je ne l'ai pas vu, ce bon vieux Severus. »_ La phrase sortit Harry de ses pensées. Il resta figé quelques instants avant de saisir où voulait en venir Sirius.

_- « Il est... il a été assassiné par Voldemort dans la Cabane Hurlante. » _Les renseigna Ron car Harry n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche.

Les revenants se figèrent. Même son pire ennemi depuis toujours ne méritait pas une telle mort. James se représentait très bien Rogue agenouillé devant son Maître et ce dernier lever sa baguette dans un accès de colère. La réalité était toute autre mais cela Harry comptait bien le garder pour lui-même.

Il s'inquiétait plutôt pour sa mère. L'expression de cette dernière se fit douloureuse. Son regard se fit absent, il partit bien au-delà de ce château à la recherche d'un ami à jamais perdu.

James tourna la tête et ses traits se firent soucieux.

_- « Chérie, ça va aller? »_ Chuchota-t-il en posant une main sur son bras en signe de réconfort.

Elle força un sourire à s'épanouir sur ses lèvres.

_- « T'inquiètes pas. »_ Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner une contenance. Personne ne faisait plus attention à elle, la table était parcourue par différents débats sur Severus Rogue, elle en profita pour se recomposer un visage neutre.

_- « Je suis désolé d'interrompre ces discussions qui m'ont l'air très instructives, mais nous avons d'autres points à traiter. » _Déclara Kingsley, imperturbable.

Harry croisa le regard du ministre sur lui.

_- « Vous voulez vraiment que je re-raconte tout? »_ Il lança un regard qu'il voulut désespéré à son père mais ce dernier, tout comme Kingsley, avait retrouvé son sérieux.

_- « On a été 'absents' il faut bien qu'on rattrape tout ce qu'on a raté. » _Déclara Fred en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

_- « Bon très bien._ Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione. _Ça vous embête de m'aider encore une fois? Je ne me sens pas la force de tout répéter encore une fois... » _

Ron et Hermione lui assurèrent son aide sans que Ron n'est d'abord lâché au préalable un 'Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans nous? Accompagné d'un petit sourire.

_- « Ok._ Débuta Ron avec entrain. _Cette nuit-là, le 31 octobre 1981... » _

Se départageant l'histoire, le trio rapporta tout ce qui s'était déroulé depuis la mort de James et Lily. Ils purent désormais combler les trous qui subsistaient, répondre aux questions qui étaient restées sans réponses jusqu'à la toute fin.

Les grimaces succédaient aux grimaces tout au long du récit. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de choses agréables à entendre, ce qui déprima quasiment Lily. Elle gardait les larmes au bord des yeux du début à la fin.

Parfois, un hoquet de stupeur venait interrompre la monotonie des expressions faciales.

Mais dans la globalité le récit fut très loin d'être joyeux. De temps en temps, il arrivait que Ron ou Harry se perdent dans des souvenirs de vacances, ou de Poudlard. A ce moment là, pour quelques minutes, les regards s'adoucissaient et on s'égarait dans la mémoire de ces doux moments. Hermione tenait à rester assez formelle, son récit ne déviait pas. Harry se demanda si elle improvisait vraiment, il la soupçonna même d'avoir préparé des notes ce qui le fit rire intérieurement.

A plusieurs reprises, une personne arrêta le récit pour avoir plus de précisions sur les événements. Ce fut très souvent le cas de ses parents qui ne voulaient rien perdre, réclamant souvent des détails ou des précisions.

Le récit traversa de haut en bas et de droite à gauche les dix-sept années d'existence d'Harry Potter.

En passant par son premier vol sur un balai, le détail de ses six années à Poudlard, la chasse aux Horcruxes, sa relation avec Cho Chang... Passage durant lequel il se sentit extrêmement gêné sous le regard attendri de sa mère, moqueur de son parrain et fier de son père. Il osa encore moins rencontrer le regard de Cédric qu'il sentait sur sa nuque. Rappelez-lui pourquoi avait-il été tellement emballé par sa relation avec la Serdaigle?

Fort heureusement sa relation avec Ginny avait été plutôt habilement contournée par Hermione.

Ron passa, difficilement au début, au récit de la Bataille de Poudlard. Depuis le début, ils évitaient de rapporter les circonstances de la mort des revenants. C'était préférable.

Le diadème, le Feudeymon, la coupe ainsi que la mort d'Harry... Tout y passa. Au passage de la forêt Harry crut que sa mère avait arrêté de respirer pour de bon. Son père se tenait à la table tandis que Sirius serrait la mâchoire en faisant comme si de rien n'était.

_- « … Le professeur McGonagall nous a fait réveiller et on a pu constater que la pierre avait fonctionné. »_ Hermione reprit son souffle et se tourna vers Ron et Harry pour vérifier qu'ils n'avaient rien omis de leurs aventures.

Tous trois hochèrent la tête de contentement.

_- « Je crois qu'on a rien oublié. »_ Approuva Harry.

_- « Vous avez pensé à écrire un livre? Avec tout ça, il y a de quoi! En plusieurs tomes, même! Chez les moldus ce genre d'histoire se vend très bien. »_ Admit Bill, un sourire admiratif aux lèvres.

_- « Eh ben si je m'attendais à tout ça! _Souffla James._ Quand Dumbledore nous a rapporté la prophétie, on se doutait que tu aurais quelques 'problèmes' disons. Mais à ce point là! »_

_- « Là on peut vraiment te le dire, Harry. Tu as sans aucun doute hérité du talent de ton père pour t'attirer des ennuis. »_ Sirius avait un sourire aux lèvres qui démentait la gravité de ces propos.

L'atmosphère de la Grande Salle se détendit au fur et à mesure. Bientôt, les conversations reprirent autour de la table. Et pour la première fois de cette incroyable journée, Harry put souffler. Il promena son regard le long de la table.

Ses parents souriaient en se parlant tout bas. Parfois le rire de sa mère retentissait. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre et il espérait que ce doux son remplacerait bien vite celui de ses cris, le soir de sa mort. Ron se disputait gentiment avec les jumeaux, leur mère les fixait avec des éclairs dans les yeux, sous le beau sourire d'Hermione qui était assise aux côtés de son petit-ami.

Harry ressentit le besoin d'être seul, tout à coup. Pas que sa bonne humeur soit retombée, mais il le fallait pour qu'il puisse assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé dans cette journée. Délicatement, il sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et profita que l'attention de tous soit détournée par les jumeaux pour l'enfiler complètement.

Il recula le moins possible sa chaise et il se dirigea, silencieux et invisible, vers la sortie. Tandis qu'il sortait il se dit que n'importe quoi pourrait survenir, son sourire lui ne partirait pas...

Tout à son bonheur, il ne vit pas que quelqu'un avait remarqué sa 'fuite' éhontée.

A peine sorti, il se demanda où aller. Les grandes portes menant sur le Parc de Poudlard étaient ouvertes, il ne lui en fallut pas plus. D'un geste il retira la cape qui le recouvrait toujours et se dirigea d'un bon pas vers la rive du Lac.

Arrivée à l'entrée, Ginny trouva du regard la silhouette d'Harry qui était étendu au bord du Lac. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, elle se doutait qu'il se serait rendu là.

Le plus discrètement possible, elle vint s'allonger à ses côtés. Il ouvrit un œil et se reprocha sensiblement de la silhouette qui était venue s'étendre.

_- « Je ne t'ai pas encore remercié il me semble. »_ Murmura la nouvelle venue.

Il ouvrit les deux yeux et tomba sur un regard marron qui le fixait, une étincelle au fond du regard.

Il n'y tint plus et, se rapprochant encore davantage, il scella ses propres lèvres aux siennes. Lorsqu'il se recula pour reprendre son souffle, il vit qu'elle le regardait, visiblement très amusée.

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » _Interrogea-t-il en souriant.

_- « Rien, je me disais juste que c'est moi qui devait te remercier et c'est toi qui vient de m'embrasser. » _Elle fit une mine faussement boudeuse qui fit craquer Harry.

Pendant quelques secondes ils ne bougèrent pas puis il se releva, fit quelques pas en direction du château et se retourna, comme pour revenir près d'elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait tout à coup?

_- « Je peux savoir ou non ce que tu fais? »_ Ses sourcils étaient froncés, dans une attitude sincèrement intriguée.

Il gardait un air sérieux, qui lui allait comme un charme, mais qui pourtant lui faisait un petit peu peur.

Sans un mot, il retourna s'allonger à ses côtés. Il se retourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire qui relâcha le poids qui lui pesait sur l'estomac.

_- « Maintenant, tu es censée dire ta phrase. »_ Lui signifia-t-il toujours en souriant.

Elle le fixa pendant quelques secondes. Une phrase? Quelle phrase?

Soudainement elle comprit et ne put retenir un rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres. Elle roula sur le côté, tout en continuant à rigoler. Harry la regardait faire en souriant largement. Il la ramena contre lui en l'attrapant par la taille, tandis que son rire se calmait.

_- « Tu es un idiot, Harry James Potter. »_ Dit-t-elle en plaisantant.

Il attendit un instant où ils ne se lâchèrent pas du regard.

_- « Tu ne veux pas dire ta phrase? »_ Réclama-t-il.

En réponse, elle posa sa main sur sa joue tendrement.

_- « Merci pour tout ça, Harry. »_ Tout en disant cela son ton était devenu plus sérieux.

Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

_- « Maintenant, normalement, c'est le moment où tu es censée m'embrasser. »_ Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, d'une voix amusée.

_- « Ah oui, c'est vrai après 'Remercier Harry' j'avais noté 'En profiter pour l'embrasser pendant qu'il regarde ailleurs' sur mon petit carnet de choses à faire. » _

Voyant qu'il la fixait et ne semblait pas prêt de bouger elle retint difficilement un sourire.

Puis, théâtralement, elle haussa les épaules.

_- « De toute façon, c'était ce qui était prévu au départ, non? C'était bien à moi de t'embrasser? Alors tant qu'on est là, autant en profiter! »_ Souffla-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Délicatement, elle agrippa sa nuque et enferma leurs lèvres dans un tendre baiser, noyant par la même occasion le sourire qu'Harry n'avait su contenir devant son comportement.

Ils restèrent allongés, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, un temps qui leur parut des heures. Le Soleil n'était pas encore couché et la faim commençait à se faire ressentir. Ils profitaient simplement du temps présent.

Ils parlèrent de leurs futurs projets, principalement professionnel pour le moment. On ne met pas la charrue avant les hippogriffes !

Puis ils se contentèrent de rester côte à côte en silence, profitant de la présence apaisante de l'autre.

Finalement vint un moment où Harry ne put plus ignorer les grognements de son estomac. Ce qui fit rire Ginny.

_- « Pour atteindre le cœur d'un homme, il faut passer par son estomac. Ce n'est pas un proverbe moldu qui dit ça?_ Demanda-t-elle à Harry qui hocha la tête sans comprendre. _Je ne me moquerais plus jamais de la véracité de leur proverbe! »_

Elle partit d'un rire. Elle se recula lentement tout en surveillant ses réactions. Elle avait une étincelle de moquerie dans le regard et attendait visiblement qu'il réagisse enfin.

Harry se repassa sa dernière phrase mentalement avant d'enfin saisir la plaisanterie.

Il prit un air faussement méchant.

_- « Oh toi... Je te conseille de commencer à courir! » _

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et fonça vers le château. Comme il était galant, il lui laissa cinq secondes d'avance avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

James s'étirait le dos. McGonagall avait clos la réunion et tout le monde s'était empressé de sortir profiter du beau temps avant la tombée de la nuit. Il regarda sa montre. Les elfes serviraient le repas dans moins d'une heure.

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de dire 'Quidditch' Lily avait décidé que le Parc serait agréable par ce temps pour se promener.

James souffla mais la suivit tout de même. Qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour je vous jure!

Il rejoignit sa femme qui s'était arrêtée au niveau des grandes portes et dont le regard portait sur le Parc. Elle avait un tendre sourire sur les lèvres. Il suivit son regard et sourit à son tour.

Au loin, sur le bord du Lac, un homme courait pour essayer de rattraper une jeune femme rousse, qui avait du mal à courir tellement elle riait. James se rapprocha de sa femme et celle-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari.

_- « Ils ne te rappellent personne? »_ Demanda James au bout d'un moment avec un sourire en coin. Les deux jeunes gens avaient roulés dans l'herbe en riant.

_- « On était pire qu'eux à leur âge. »_ Affirma Lily avec nostalgie.

_- « C'est bien vrai. »_ La voix venait de derrière eux.

Sirius s'installa sur les premières marches de l'escalier.

_- « Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu prendre du bon temps pendant qu'on était à Poudlard, hein Jamesie? _Rappela Sirius.

Tous trois furent un petit moment perdus dans leurs souvenirs.

Harry sentit leurs regards et tourna la tête vers l'entrée du château où ils se trouvaient. Il leur adressa un petit signe de la main avant d'aider Ginny à se relever. Tous deux prirent le chemin du château, main dans la main.

_- « Sirius, James, Lily... »_

Ils se retournèrent et Remus apparut dans leur champ de vision.

_- « Vous venez? Colin Crivey veut prendre une photo de tout le monde pour célébrer ce jour. » _

James et Sirius s'éloignèrent alors que Lily appela Harry et Ginny à les rejoindre.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, un espace avait été dégagé au centre de la pièce et Colin réglait son appareil.

_- « Ron, tu veux bien te décaler un peu à gauche? Professeur Hagrid, vous voulez bien vous mettre derrière tout le monde? Voilà, parfait, ne bougez plus. »_

_- « Allez les amoureux,_ revenez près de nous _sinon vous allez rater la séance photo »_ Leur cria James. Il tenait Lily dans ses bras tandis que de l'autre côté Sirius faisait une grimace grotesque, sans doute pour la photo.

Ils se précipitèrent au premier rang et eurent juste le temps de s'installer que le flash de l'appareil les rendait tous aveugles.

Harry aurait enfin une photo à ajouter à l'album que Hagrid lui avait offert il y a de cela six ans.

Une photo en compagnie de tous les gens qui lui étaient chères et qu'il aimait...

Lily avait la main posée sur l'épaule de son fils, James lui ébouriffait les cheveux, Harry grimaçait et les personnes autour riaient...

Harry observait la photo qu'ils venaient de faire.

Il sentit une présence et du coin de l'œil, il vit Fred se pencher pour mieux voir la photo qu'il tenait.

D'un air de conspirateur, il se pencha à l'oreille d'Harry et lui souffla :

_- « Ah Merlin… Le sorcier de ton rêve avait raison... »_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sous la surprise. En se retournant pour suivre la silhouette de Fred qui s'éloignait, ce dernier lui adressa un sourire malicieux.

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le papier qu'il tenait en main et un grand sourire naquit sur son visage alors que Ginny et ses parents le rejoignait. Il la rangea extrêmement soigneusement et rejoignit sa famille et ses amis dans le Parc, qui assistaient au coucher du Soleil.

Harry n'avait jamais vu une aussi belle photo de sa vie.

**Fin.**


	13. Chapitre 10 : Annonce

Bonjour !

Si je poste cette annonce, c'est pour vous demander si vous avez des suggestions à me faire. Je m'explique ! Un lecteur m'a demandé de continuer cette fiction, mais je ne voyais pas de fin mieux que celle existante. Alors, j'ai décidé quelque chose. Au lieu de continuer cette histoire, je vais plutôt publier une série de one-shots qui traiteront des périodes futures aux événements. La vie des personnages après la fin de ma fiction, en plus clair !

Alors voila, je vous demande si vous avez des suggestions ou des propositions de one-shots à me faire sur ce que vous aimeriez que j'écrive. Parce voila, l'inspiration ça vient quand ça veut ! Donc j'attends vos idées pour m'éclairer sur ce qui vous ferait plaisir !

Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire, j'attends vos commentaires et vos suggestions si vous voulez une « suite » à cette fiction ! Je verrais ce que je peux faire suivant vos propositions.

Je me soumets à vos idées.

Bien à vous mes chers lecteurs,

*Shitema*


End file.
